Bond of Hope and Light: Name's Takeru Ishida
by Green Garden
Summary: -COMPLETED- The events after Armageddemon's defeat. Takeru is the main narrator here. Takari; PataGato, and other couples. Epilogue: Hawkmon reunites with Miyako, and Hikari tells Takeru about her and Willis.
1. Prologue: Turn of Events

_In the name of Allah, the most Gracious, the most Merciful_

Story by Green Garden

**Bond of Hope and Light: Name's Takeru Ishida  
Prologue: "Turn of Events"**

_The feeling of the heart - Love? I know it is... - All I want... - Is your company, to be there beside you that's all... - I won't hesitate in my answer I do to you - But it's more complicated than that! - Am I worthy to be yours? - Or are you worthy to be mine? - Are there others? - Hope? I always have it... - The question is the matter of choice... - In the end the option is completely mine... - Who would I choose?_

"Hey all. I bet you all that you all know who I am. Name's Takeru Ishida if you didn't know. Did you ever wonder what happened after we defeated Malo Myotismon? Not much actually. Digimon became worldwide knowledge and lots of people became DigiDestined. We formed our own league, the original DigiDestined League, containing the first eight including Daisuke; Miyako; Iori; Ken, and the International DigiDestined we met."

"Before I say anymore, here's what's happening with the others:

_Iori Hida_ had moved to the U.S. with his mom and grandfather. He settled there in New York and met up with Maria and starting dating her. From what I know, Armadillomon still asks Iori when they would head to Texas. Iori started studying law there.

_Joe Kido_ is working for his medical degree and is dating... Sora! From all we expected. It seems that they're happy together and Taichi and onii-chan couldn't believe it when Joe and Sora was a couple. As for _Sora Takenouchi_, she's studying to become a fashion designer, but still plays tennis and keeps helping her mom at the flower shop. Gomamon still annoys Joe sometimes, but Joe learned to tolerate him.

Biyomon was way less annoying and she's great company when Joe and Sora go on a date. Joe usually kept Gomamon back at his apartment.

_Koushiro Izumi_ was the one most expected. He's studying to become a Computer Engineer and spends a lot of his time with his computer. He's an employee in a major company as a Digimon Researcher with Tentomon. He might be a computer whiz, but he's getting better in being a gentleman; he and Mimi is a couple. _Mimi Tachikawa _is taking lessons in front of the camera and in acting, so she would host her own cook show.

Palmon is a great help and she's helping and learning with Mimi.

_Ken Ichiouji_ is studying law enforcement, to become a cop detective. Wormmon studies with Ken since Wormmon is interested in the career. Like most of us, Ken has his own apartment, but he comes to the DigiDestined Union League with Wormmon always. He visits his parents and keeps in touch with them, but he's very much into Miyako, like Miyako herself. _Miyako Inoune_ is known to cheer on Ken and being his boyfriend.

Without any of us knowing it, before it was too late, Miyako and Hawkmon distanced themselves and ended with Hawkmon mysteriously disappearing somewhere.

_Taichi Kamiya_ got over Sora quicker than Yamato. He is still protective of Hikari, but not to the same degree. Taichi and Agumon are the only ones of us that visit the Digital World. Taichi met another girl his age and fell in love with her, Joy Mason, I think her name is. Taichi got rid of that hair of his though. That shows some maturity in him.

_Yamato Ishida_, knowing of Sora going out with Joe put him into a sadden, and withdrawn mood. I and Gabumon tried to comfort him, but the only one who was able to was Anna from Russia, who came on a short visit once. She got Yamato out of his mood. Yamato and his band are still active and nationally known, but I don't think that's what Yamato wants. Gabumon is still a close friend, who works on Yamato's band with Yamato.

About Hikari; I, and Daisuke would show up during this story of mine. At the beginning we thought Daisuke only had a major crush on Hikari, but once when Daisuke talked to me about that, I found out that he actually feels the way I feel towards her. Anyways, I and Catherine from France have been in touch and it seems I'm still stuck between Hikari and Catherine. Besides, what happens next is after Armageddemon's defeat. Enjoy! I hope I won't disappoint you my fans!"

* * *

STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 1: CHAMPION OF HOPE

_The feeling of the heart - Love? I know it is... - All I want... - Is your company, to be there beside you that's all... - I won't hesitate in my answer I do to you - But it's more complicated than that! - Am I worthy to be yours? - Or are you worthy to be mine? - Are there others? - Hope? I always have it... - The question is the matter of choice... - In the end the option is completely mine... - Who would I choose?_


	2. Champion of Hope

Story by Green Garden

**Bond of Hope and Light: Name's Takeru Ishida  
Chapter 1: "Champion of Hope"**

_The feeling of the heart - Love? I know it is... - All I want... - Is your company, to be there beside you that's all... - I won't hesitate in my answer I do to you - But it's more complicated than that! - Am I worthy to be yours? - Or are you worthy to be mine? - Are there others? - Hope? I always have it... - The question is the matter of choice... - In the end the option is completely mine... - Who would I choose?_

It was a rainy day and Takeru was carrying the umbrella as he was walking Hikari back home. Both were quiet for sometime. Patamon was on his common spot. Hikari was carrying Gatomon between her arms. Takeru had the umbrella over him and Hikari.

"Why the sudden change?" Hikari asked.

"Yeah. You usually take us to the movies or to a restaurant." Gatomon agreed.

"I decided to change my style in that. What's important is spending time with you; it doesn't mean watching a movie or having a meal. Besides, I won't be distracted by the movie or meal. Going to the park was a neat change." Takeru grinned.

"... That was an unexpected answer from you." Hikari remarked.

"A smart one to it." Gatomon agreed.

"Who taught you this and made you change your style?" Hikari asked.

"No one in particular. It was from more than one source. Didn't you have a fun time?" Takeru asked.

Hikari nodded. "I sure did. Honestly speaking, better than movies and a meal."

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed your time." Takeru smiled.

There was silence between for sometime. The drops of rain on the umbrella were the only noise with the chilling wind blowing. Wolf clouds were in the sky, making the day become dark like night. Odaiba had rainy days before, and this day wasn't an exception.

"No offense but are you going to stay at you parents house until you marry?" Takeru asked.

"... No. Sora; Mimi; Miyako, and I are all planning to get an apartment for ourselves." Hikari replied.

They were close to The Kamiya apartment. Takeru saw Taichi in the distance, waiting for them to show up. He was stumping his foot onto the ground, with his arms folded. Takeru stopped. Hikari knew why, stopped with him and lowly laughed so that Taichi won't notice. He hadn't seen them yet.

"It seems I better continue on from here." Hikari whispered.

"Seems so. It's a pity; I wanted to walk you up to your apartment." Takeru whispered.

"So did I." Hikari smiled.

"We'll meet again." Takeru nodded.

"We will." Hikari agreed.

Both walked off in opposite directions. Hikari towards her parents' apartment and Takeru away. Gatomon got out of Hikari's arm and waved back at Patamon. Patamon waved in return...

* * *

It was only when Hikari reached the gate that Taichi noticed she had arrived. He turned to her and got in the elevator with her and Gatomon.

"Where's Takeru?" Taichi asked, while the elevator started moving upwards.

"He went back home." Hikari replied.

"Did you have a good time?" Taichi asked.

"Respectively onii-chan, that's none of your business." Hikari replied.

"Hey, chill. I'm just asking." Taichi remarked.

"You hangout a lot with Yamato." Hikari noted.

"We're best friends, what would you expect?" Taichi asked.

Hikari sighed. "It's not like Yamato asked Takeru what has happened. I'm not asking you about Joy, am I?"

Taichi sweat-dropped. "I get you point."

"If you bring up my and Takeru's issue then I'll bring your and Joy's issue." Hikari grinned.

Taichi sighed. "Fine! I'll try to keep my mouth shut, but that doesn't mean I don't think about it."

Hikari shrugged. "What happens in your mind is none of my business."

"Aren't you supposed to be in your own apartment?" Gatomon asked.

"I came over for a visit for a few days." Taichi replied.

"If you came over today, how did you know about me and Takeru hanging out tonight? Why did you wait for me and in the rain?" Hikari asked.

"Too many questions, but questions I can answer. Mom told me about you and Takeru. As for waiting in the rain, I haven't stayed in the rain from the beginning." Taichi replied, pointing at the umbrella he had in his hand.

Hikari gasped. "You baka! You had an umbrella and you didn't have it over your head?!"

Taichi grinned. "I didn't want to be like Takeru and put it over our head. You would just ignore me like you just did."

"Onii-chan you're my brother, just because you'd put an umbrella over our heads doesn't mean that we're dating." Hikari giggled.

"Rude brother to that!" Gatomon added.

Hikari laughed all the way to their apartment level. The elevator reached the level requested and opened its doors. Taichi was the first out and noticing his fault, opened his umbrella. Hikari went under it with Gatomon by her side. They walked under the umbrella towards their parents' apartment.

"That's more like it." Gatomon remarked...

* * *

Takeru sighed, walking down a sidewalk alone. The streets and sidewalks were slippery with all the wetness on it. Takeru was careful not to slip.

"_Jerks!_" A voice yelled.

Takeru's ears perked up with Patamon. He still had his umbrella over his head and he headed towards the noise. Some guys ran out of a nearby alley, Takeru watched them running away, with the guys slipping down onto their butts a few times. Takeru walked towards the alley and looked in. He gasped at Daisuke on the ground beaten up with Veemon looking over at him. Takeru rushed over to Daisuke.

"Are you O.K.?" Takeru asked.

Daisuke sat up, spitting some blood from his mouth. The alley was narrow with walls from opposite buildings high.

"Those jerks beat me up." He replied.

"What for?" Takeru asked.

Daisuke sighed. "I made fun of one of them once at a restaurant in public. They're just getting their revenge."

"They didn't have any Digimon." Takeru remarked.

"That's why I told V not to interfere. Besides those bakas don't deserve Digimon partners." Daisuke growled, standing up.

"What are you two doing here anyway?" Patamon asked.

Daisuke turned to him. "None of your business."

Takeru gasped, realizing what Daisuke and Veemon were doing there. Raindrops fell onto Daisuke and Veemon, but it seemed that they didn't care.

"Baka! How dare you spy on me and Hikari?" Takeru asked.

"I already explained to you how I feel towards her." Daisuke replied.

"That doesn't give you the right to spy on us." Takeru retorted.

"Well, for your knowledge I have been spying on you ever since the park!" Daisuke explained.

Takeru sweat-dropped. "You saw us there?"

"You bet! What the hell are you doing with my idea?" Daisuke demanded.

"I know you wanted to use it with Hikari, but I just borrowed it." Takeru explained.

"That's no excuse for it! Once I'm fully recovered from my bruises, we'll have a fight. The one who wins will have Hikari; the one who loses backs down." Daisuke decided.

"Are you nuts?! Hikari isn't a toy to be fought over!" Takeru exclaimed.

"Believe me; I didn't want it to get to this either. The one who backs down from the fight or withdraws is the loser." Daisuke added.

"Daisuke? I think..." Veemon started.

"V! Don't!" Daisuke interrupted, glaring at him.

Veemon sighed, lowering his head. Daisuke walked out of the alley with the rain dropping on him with Veemon. Takeru was left there confused and frustrated, he kept control of his feelings though...

* * *

"Well, that's how it started. What would the others think about the fight and which one of us would win? You've just got to stay tuned for the next chapter."

STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 2: BATTLE FOR THE SWEETHEART

_The feeling of the heart - Love? I know it is... - All I want... - Is your company, to be there beside you that's all... - I won't hesitate in my answer I do to you - But it's more complicated than that! - Am I worthy to be yours? - Or are you worthy to be mine? - Are there others? - Hope? I always have it... - The question is the matter of choice... - In the end the option is completely mine... - Who would I choose?_


	3. Battle for the Sweetheart

Story by Green Garden

**Bond of Hope and Light: Name's Takeru Ishida  
Chapter 2: "Battle for the Sweetheart"**

_The feeling of the heart - Love? I know it is... - All I want... - Is your company, to be there beside you that's all... - I won't hesitate in my answer I do to you - But it's more complicated than that! - Am I worthy to be yours? - Or are you worthy to be mine? - Are there others? - Hope? I always have it... - The question is the matter of choice... - In the end the option is completely mine... - Who would I choose?_

_Previously on Name's Takeru Ishida:_

I returned with Hikari; Gatomon, and Patamon from a date with Hikari. I didn't walk her all the way back since Taichi was waiting. So with the umbrella with me, I continued on and found Daisuke with Veemon, where he told me that he witnessed the whole date. He challenged me to a battle for Hikari, and the day has arrived. On with the conclusion...

* * *

TWO DAYS LATER...

Daisuke had recovered from his "bruises" completely and this was the day that he and Takeru were supposed to meet in battle. Daisuke and Takeru had both called up the other DigiDestined and told them to head for their spot in the park for a DigiDestined meeting. It was a nice sunny day and the first to arrive and wait were Joe and Sora, with Gomamon and Biyomon.

The DigiDestined's special spot was a lake with either pine trees covering it or bushes around it. There was some plain grass around the lake. There were a few benches around and the city of Odaiba knew it was special for the DigiDestined only. Joe was wearing contact lenses and his shirt was blue with the virtue of reliability on it in the center front. He also wore grey shorts. His shoes were running shoes.

Joe and Sora were sitting down in front of the lake with Gomamon swimming around. Joe and Sora arrived early in the morning, not wanting to miss anything. Birds were chirping in their near by nests in the trees around them. A few sheep clouds were in the air and a soft cool breeze blew. Sora was wearing a red sweater with yellow sports pants. Her red hair was short as usual. The breeze gently blew Sora's hair nicely. Sora sighed, closing her eyes to the nice feeling.

Joe looked at her with admiration. Biyomon was in the breeze of leafs on a pine tree branch near by.

"Come on in you two." Gomamon suddenly requested.

Joe turned to Gomamon, shaking his head.

"Go on in." Sora urged, not opening her eyes.

Joe chuckled. "I don't have my swimsuit with me."

"Don't be shy about it, I've seen you in your boxers before and you know it." Sora smiled, with her eyes still closed.

Joe blushed. He got onto his feet, preparing himself to jump into the lake. Joe took off his shirt and was about to take his shorts off, but rustling in the bushes alerted him, making him freeze. Tentomon flew out, with Koushiro running behind him. However, Koushiro wasn't looking and he tripped over a root and fell onto his face. Mimi came out carefully and helped Koushiro up. Palmon was beside Mimi, looking towards the lake. Tentomon was flying over it.

"Get out of the lake Gomamon!" Palmon yelled.

Koushiro and Mimi turned their attention to the lake, holding each others hands. Joe turned his attention to the lake, putting his shirt back on; changing his mind. Sora opened her eyes to see what was going to happen. Gomamon looked towards Palmon; he hadn't noticed Tentomon yet.

"Get out of the damn lake!" Palmon repeated.

Gomamon blinked. "What for?!"

Palmon pointed above Gomamon. Gomamon looked up and seeing Tentomon, gasped.

"Get shocked with my... **Super Shocker**!" Tentomon yelled.

Gomamon screamed in terror, with the bolt heading downwards towards the lake. Palmon quickly took action.

"**Poison Ivy**!" She yelled.

Her ivy reached all the way towards Gomamon, caught hold onto him and retracted him in time. The lake was electrified from Tentomon's attack. It wasn't suitable to swim in now. Palmon let go of Gomamon. Gomamon went over to Joe, relieved to be out in there in time.

"Hey Gomamon! You would have been fried fish if it weren't for Palmon!" Tentomon yelled, flying back to Koushiro.

Gomamon glared at the insect.

"I thought doing pranks was my job." Gomamon moaned.

"Tentomon took the advantage and won." Joe shrugged.

Palmon; Mimi and Koushiro walked over to them. Tentomon refused to approach Gomamon, noticing his glaring glances. Koushiro was wearing purple sunglasses with a purple shirt and white shorts. Mimi was in her green dress that Koushiro bought for her once as a gift. Sudden shade blacked out the sun above them and they all looked up. Aquilamon was there flying in midair, flapping his wings. Ken jumped down and Wormmon followed.

"WORMMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... STINGMON!"

Stingmon swooshed down and caught Ken in his arms. Stingmon landed safely on his feet, close by the others, letting go of Ken. Aquilamon hovered downwards slowly and Miyako jumped down when it was safe enough. She fell right into Ken's protective arms. Aquilamon devolved back into Hawkmon and landed next to them. Ken let Miyako down. The light in the lake area turned back to normal with Hawkmon on the ground.

Were Garurumon rushed through the trees, holding onto Yamato. Were Garurumon landed in the clearing, letting go of Yamato. Were Garurumon devolved back into Gabumon. Yamato grinned and flipped his D-3 into the air, catching it with his right hand.

"Where is Takeru?" Sora asked.

"He'll come on Pegasusmon." Yamato replied.

"Probably with Hikari." Mimi smiled.

Gabumon shook his head. "We don't think so. Takeru and Hikari would most likely come separately."

"What about Taichi?" Koushiro asked.

"Ask his sister that when she arrives because I don't know a thing." Yamato replied.

"Do any of you have a clue why this meeting is to happen?" Biyomon asked.

"Not a clue." Ken replied.

"Daisuke was the one to call us." Wormmon added.

"Takeru called me for all I know." Yamato shrugged.

"All of you are... Well, most of you are here." Takeru corrected.

He was on Pegasusmon, who landed amongst them. Takeru got off of Pegasusmon and Pegasusmon devolved back into Patamon. A few moments later Nefertimon, with Hikari on her back, stepped into the clearing. Hikari had a sad face on, as she got off of Nefertimon. Nefertimon devolved back into Gatomon. Moments later Raidramon landed in front of them, close to the lake, sliding to a stop. Daisuke got off and Raidramon devolved back into Veemon.

Veemon sighed, as Takeru approached Daisuke.

"Where's Taichi?" Yamato asked.

"He had to go to the Digital World with Joy and Agumon. He said he couldn't come." Hikari replied.

"Your move man." Takeru muttered, staring into Daisuke's eyes.

Hikari sighed, remembering what Daisuke told her, while they were on their way there. His true feelings towards her and what the meeting was for. The others blinked, clueless.

"Would someone please tell us was going on?" Joe requested.

"Yeah. What's this whole meeting about anyways?" Sora asked.

"... Takeru and Daisuke are going to fight each other." Hikari explained, slowly.

The others gasped.

"What the heck for?!" Ken roared.

Hikari sweat-dropped, raising her hand.

"For me." She whispered.

The others heard and face-faulted. They turned their attention towards the two boys. The two boys waited: they waited for the other to do the first move. Both of them refused to do it. They stared each other in the eyes, deep into their souls. Daisuke realized that the fight was pointless, but he wasn't and couldn't back down now. For a few glancing moments, Daisuke could feel and actually sense Takeru's soul, who he really was as a person: his personality.

From that Daisuke understood why the others respected him so much. The same was for Takeru: for a few glancing moments, he could feel and actually sense Daisuke's soul, who he really was as a person: his personality, as if Takeru's and Daisuke's souls were one for a single moment. Takeru sensed Daisuke's hesitation, as he sensed that Daisuke changed his mind in the battle. Like Daisuke, Takeru was the same, but wasn't about to back down either.

Daisuke took the first move at what seemed like an eternity, as he punched Takeru in the stomach with his fist, taking Takeru off-guard. Takeru coughed, clenching onto his stomach, kneeling down. Daisuke took the opportunity. He took a deep breath, held it, grabbed hold of Takeru's stomach and jumped into the lake, taking Takeru down with him. The others gasped, rushing to the lake's edge.

"But the lake is electrocuted!" Koushiro complained.

"What?" Hikari asked.

"Tentomon did his Super Shocker on the lake." Joe replied.

The group's eyes widened in fear...

* * *

Deep in the lake, Takeru was taken by surprise and wasn't prepared. He held his breath hastily though. The two boys pushed; punched, and kicked each other until Daisuke was able to knock Takeru unconscious. Fainting, Takeru let his breath go, as he slowly drowned to the lake's floor. Daisuke was starting to swim back up in a hurry: lack of air rushing out, as his face turned red. He suddenly stopped and looked back down at Takeru's unconscious drowning figure.

He remembered the feeling and sense of Takeru's soul and felt what it was like, when even the slightest moment, the two were one. Daisuke forced himself to hold his breath, as he dived back down deeper, towards the floor to rescue Takeru.

'I might never make it, but I'm not just letting a friend of mine drown that easily. I might blackout after this, but Takeru's worth more than the save.' Daisuke thought.

Daisuke reached the floor, grabbed one of Takeru's limp arms and swum upwards. The lack of air was getting worse, but Daisuke wouldn't let Takeru down nor himself down that easily; they've been through worse events. The light appeared, as Daisuke got closer and closer to the surface. Takeru's weight was light, but it still held Daisuke downwards slightly. Sudden slight electric purple shocks made Daisuke scream, releasing some air bubbles to the surface, popping open.

Daisuke quickly closed his mouth.

'Hang in there with me T.K., we're almost there.' Daisuke thought.

Daisuke burst through the surface, gasping for air. The others cheered. Daisuke pulled himself to the edge, holding Takeru in one arm. The others grabbed Takeru and took him out. Daisuke got onto solid ground, gasping for air for a moment, before he blacked out.

"Daisuke could have come up alone and let Takeru to drown." Miyako realized.

"But he knew he was endangering himself." Ken added.

"He still did it though." Yamato sighed.

"They both need medical treatment ASAP." Joe remarked.

Sora took out her cellular and called the hospital for an ambulance. Joe tried to revive Takeru with CPR. He knew Daisuke would be fine...

* * *

"That's what happened. Unknowingly to both I and Daisuke, that started or sparked a strong friendship between us. I bet you readers, or authors didn't see that coming! Besides, more happiness as my surname returns to Ishida. No more spoilers! You'll just have to stay tuned for the next chapter."

STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 3: REUNION

_The feeling of the heart - Love? I know it is... - All I want... - Is your company, to be there beside you that's all... - I won't hesitate in my answer I do to you - But it's more complicated than that! - Am I worthy to be yours? - Or are you worthy to be mine? - Are there others? - Hope? I always have it... - The question is the matter of choice... - In the end the option is completely mine... - Who would I choose?_


	4. Reunion

Story by Green Garden

**Bond of Hope and Light: Name's Takeru Ishida  
Chapter 3: "Reunion"**

_The feeling of the heart - Love? I know it is... - All I want... - Is your company, to be there beside you that's all... - I won't hesitate in my answer I do to you - But it's more complicated than that! - Am I worthy to be yours? - Or are you worthy to be mine? - Are there others? - Hope? I always have it... - The question is the matter of choice... - In the end the option is completely mine... - Who would I choose?_

_Previously on Name's Takeru Ishida:_

The day had arrived and me and Daisuke battled each other, with most of the other Odaiba DigiDestined there except for Taichi. I was knocked out in the lake, and Daisuke could've surface and got out without me, but he didn't. He risked his own life and saved mine. Needless to say, I think it was Daisuke who truly is the winner in that battle, for two reasons. One he defeated me, and two he rescued me. On with the conclusion...

* * *

Natsuko rushed into the hospital. Hiroaki saw her and stopped her.

"Hiroaki?" Natsuko asked.

"T.K. is also my son. Yamato called me on his cell. I've spoken with the doctors and they said that he'll be fine. He's just resting now. You can go in if you want to." Hiroaki explained.

"For sure I will. Don't think I haven't forgotten why we're divorced." Natsuko snapped.

She marched off towards Takeru's room. She was informed by Sora of its number...

* * *

Natsuko entered Takeru's room. Daisuke and Hikari were both in it. Daisuke was standing on one of Takeru's side; Hikari was sitting by his other side. Both turned to the new comer and Daisuke lowered his head, sighing. Natsuko closed the door behind her.

"I want to know the bastard who did this! Who did this to my son?" She inquired.

Both Hikari and Daisuke were quiet.

"Answer me!" She hissed, quietly.

"It wasn't his fault. The one responsible was the one who could have let him drown in the lake, but instead risked his own life and rescued him." Hikari explained.

"That's not going to change anything; it also didn't answer my question." Natsuko stated.

Sick of hiding it, Daisuke was ready to take full responsibility and to take the full blame. He decided to tell Takeru's mom. Takeru was in the bed, sleeping on his back, that's what they thought though. Takeru might have had his eyes closed, but his ears were opened and he was conscious, from since his mom hissed. Daisuke raised his head and stared Natsuko in the eyes. Slowly, tears started to form in his eyes.

"I did it O.K.? Happy now! You got your damn answer! But hear this, if I hadn't risked my life -I know you don't care a damn about it- Takeru wouldn't have been here. I and I only take the full blame! You think I'm not ashamed, or I don't regret it? Well I am ashamed and I do regret it! It was... stupid of me and Takeru to start it in the whole place. I was a complete jerk starting it up! Trying to fight for something I know I'll never get! With that said and done, I'm outta here!"

Daisuke hissed, marching out of the room. Neither Takeru nor Hikari could believe their ears. Takeru kept cool and didn't react, pretending to be asleep. Natsuko blinked -taken completely by surprise- from Daisuke's outburst. It knocked some reality into her own head also.

'Was Daisuke serious? He didn't sound like he was joking around; his tone was dead serious. Man! I wonder after this, if we would become close friends.' Takeru thought.

'I can't believe Daisuke told the truth! Not hesitating in saying any of it at all and taking the full blame! Has that fight knocked some sense into you Dai?' Hikari thought.

All three were silent...

* * *

The moment Daisuke burst out of the room, the door slamming behind him, took Yamato and Hiroaki by surprise. Both stood up, with Daisuke walking right past them.

"We heard some yelling." Yamato commented.

Daisuke stopped in his tracks, but didn't turn around. "Everything is fine. She knows it was me." That was all of what he said.

Daisuke continued marching, leaving the hospital to be alone for some time. Both Yamato and Hiroaki blinked, taking their seats again.

"... I wonder if that knocked some sense into your mom." Hiroaki suddenly stated.

Yamato turned to his dad. "Did it knock some sense into you?" He asked.

Hiroaki nodded. "Sure did. Your mom probably still remembers why we broke up, but I don't. Whatever it was, it sure seemed that I was a complete jerk and totally stupid." He gently muttered.

Yamato raised his eyebrow, only nodded, and turned back to his reading. He liked what he heard, but stayed quiet.

'I wonder if mom and dad would get back after this. If they do thanx Dai.' Yamato thought...

* * *

FIVE DAYS LATER...

"I told you this before, you did the right thing." Ninto, Daisuke's mom, assured.

The Motomiya family was at the table, having dinner. Since the incident, Jun was rather quiet and gentle to her younger brother. Daisuke sighed.

"I'm fine mom."

"If you're fine then why aren't you seeing your friends?" Nashza, Daisuke's dad, asked.

"Yeah, it's been more than four days since Takeru was discharged from the hospital." Jun added.

It was true; Daisuke hasn't seen any of the other DigiDestined since he had that outburst towards Takeru's mom. No one could convince him to talk with them, at least to call them. Daisuke always stubbornly refused, coming up with damn excuses. Since then, Daisuke's style and look changed. He had his hair down, dangling over his forehead. He had a new pair of goggles, with a silver band and blue rim.

He was being taught how to dance; basketball lessons, and some self-defense. He avoided any contact with the DigiDestined always; he stayed away and left straight for home after school.

"I'll talk to them when I feel like it, thank you." Daisuke replied...

* * *

The phone rung and Natsuko Takaishi was the only one home. Takeru was out on a date with Hikari, the first since he was discharged. Natsuko answered it after its second ring.

"Hello?" She asked.

_-Hello... -_ The voice of Hiroaki came, loud and clear.

Natsuko giggled at the tone he was using.

_-Did I dial the wrong number? If I did, I'm sorry to bother you miss. -_ Hiroaki apologized.

"No, no. It's fine. You dialed the right number." Natsuko smiled.

_-You know? I was wondering... I went to our lawyer and since we didn't deal with any divorce papers, we're still legally married, even if you changed your surname. -_ Hiroaki explained.

Natsuko raised an eyebrow. "What are you saying?"

_-Straight and simple. Why don't we get back together?-_ Hiroaki asked.

Natsuko gasped. Since Daisuke's outburst, she started thinking and realizing the mistake she did with Hiroaki.

"That kid got to ya, didn't he?" Natsuko asked.

_-Sure did. I don't know if he got to you or not, but you can't blame a guy for trying. Anyways, I was thinking of a second honeymoon, like a renewal to our marriage. -_ Hiroaki suggested.

Natsuko lips trembled. She couldn't believe it.

"Are you serious?" She asked.

_-Sure am. Wasn't I ever? Don't answer that. -_ Hiroaki replied.

Natsuko smiled again.

"The kid did get to me. A second honeymoon sounds great!" She exclaimed.

_-Excellent. We need to plan this out carefully without Yamato or Takeru finding out. -_ Hiroaki decided.

"Sure thing. When we come back, the two will be too excited and happy to interrogate us." Natsuko giggled.

_-So here's the plan... -_ Hiroaki started.

Hiroaki explained the plan to Natsuko carefully...

* * *

"Wow! This place is beautiful! How did you ever find such a place?" Sora exclaimed.

They were in a clearing, in the Digital World at night. Joe was with her and the two were on a romantic date. A lake, with a waterfall falling into it, with complete silence and isolation in the perimeter. Starlight was the only eliminating light that was there, with a gentle breeze blowing Sora's hair gently. Joe worked overnight to locate this spot.

"It's been some time since we last dated, alone. So I decided for this to be a life memory." Joe shrugged.

"It's amazing..." Sora whispered, watching the gentle fall of the waterfall.

Joe stared at Sora's joyous, sparkling eyes, watching the waterfall. She had on a dress Joe gave to her months ago. It was the first time she wore it. She had her red hair down. Joe was wearing a scout uniform. Joe gently sat down on the grass, bending his knees. He patted the grass near him.

"Come on and join me." Joe whispered.

Sora laughed and sat down, joining Joe. She put her head on his shoulder and Joe protectively put his arm behind Sora's shoulder, cuddling her closer to him.

"It's so peaceful..." Sora whispered, smiling.

They were whispering, because they were afraid to break the peaceful silence.

"I wonder what's up with Davis." Sora whispered.

Joe shrugged. "Who knows what's in that kid's head? One thing is for sure: he's changing."

"Yeah, with the new look and all." Sora agreed.

"... I was wondering if you wanted to make it happen tonight, if you were O.K. with it. No one's here but us..." Joe whispered.

"You mean like... mating?" Sora asked.

"Aren't you for it? Because if you're not, I'll understand." Joe decided.

Sora smiled, and braced Joe in a hug. "Of course I'm for it... lover." She purred...

* * *

"Do you have any idea where Gatomon went T.K.?" Hikari asked.

They were sitting alone, at night in the park on a bench, in an isolated area. Starlight was the only eliminating light, with a gentle breeze blew occasionally. Takeru had his arm behind Hikari's neck, touching her right shoulder. Hikari snuggled up closer to Takeru.

Takeru shrugged. "Patamon was dressing up. Probably the two are going on their first date."

"Wow..." Hikari whispered. "Imagine that? The humans start dating and so their Digimon start."

Takeru laughed a little. "I think that Patamon and Gatomon are suitable for each other, just as we are. I think that Patamon and Gatomon are the only Digimon dating each other."

"I wonder how Veemon would react." Hikari sighed.

"When he finds out?" Takeru asked. He shrugged. "He can handle it, and he'll be fine."

"... Speaking of Veemon, I wonder why Dai is keeping his distance." Hikari started.

"Beats me, but that new look showed that he changed." Takeru nodded.

"I noticed that he changed, way from when he saved you. He reinforced his change, with the outburst he did towards your mom." Hikari remembered.

"That reminds me, I need to thank him." Takeru stated.

"For saving you?" Hikari asked, looking up.

Takeru nodded. "Yep. Believe it or not, I owe him one."

Hikari didn't know that Takeru heard everything, back in the hospital. Takeru didn't mention it to her.

"You think you two would become friends from it?" Hikari asked.

"That's what I'm hoping for. I guess the fight did all of us good." Takeru smiled.

"I guess so too." Hikari agreed, putting her head back on Takeru's shoulder...

* * *

ONE WEEK LATER...

Daisuke knocked on the Takaishi's door.

"_Coming._" A voice came from inside.

Daisuke had decided to talk with Takeru, after one week.

'What the hell am I doing?!' Daisuke thought.

He quickly rushed away, out of sight before Takeru opened the door.

"Yeah." Takeru said, opening the front door.

Nobody was there. Takeru extended his head out and looked in both directions, no one was in sight. He shrugged and went back in, closing the door behind him.

'I wonder where mom disappeared to.' Takeru thought.

The phone rung and Takeru answered instantly, since was walking beside it.

"Yeah, Takeru speaking." Takeru greeted.

_-T.K.? Come on over to my place. I have something to tell you and Matt. -_ Hiroaki explained.

"Sure thing dad. I'll be right over." Takeru decided.

_-... I'll be waiting. -_ Hiroaki hung up.

Takeru blinked, hanging up. He got dressed and went outside. Yamato drove up in his car and opened the passenger door.

"Come on in. I decided to pick you." Yamato offered.

"Thanx." Takeru accepted.

He stepped into Yamato's car, closing the door behind him. He put on the seatbelt. Yamato drove off.

"Dad called you also, didn't he?" Yamato asked, his eyes on the street.

"He sure did." Takeru nodded.

"I wonder what he wants to tell us... He's been gone for a week." Yamato complained.

Takeru looked at his older brother. "That's weird; mom's also been missing for a week now also."

Yamato smiled; realizing something. "I think I know where this is going!"

Takeru opened his mouth slightly, before he closed it shut. He understood what Yamato meant.

"Alright!" Takeru cheered...

* * *

"Mom! What are you doing here?" Takeru asked, pretending to be surprised.

He and Yamato decided to pretend to be surprised when they heard the news; they had it all figure out. Natsuko smiled, getting up from her seat and walking over to Hiroaki. Natsuko hugged him and Hiroaki returned it.

"Yamato... Takeru... Your mom and I are back together." Hiroaki smiled

"... What?" Yamato asked blinking, pretending to not believe it.

"I and Hiroaki went out for a week together, like on a second honeymoon where we renewed our marriage vows." Natsuko added, staring at Hiroaki in the eyes.

"But that's not all." Hiroaki winked.

"What else is there?" Takeru asked.

"T.K., Matt... Your dad and I decided for all of us to move to Australia." Natsuko announced...

* * *

"Bummer. And I and onii-chan thought that we were prepared... Farewell is going to be hard, especially between Hikari and I. Daisuke still doesn't show up, even for our departure. That's enough spoilers. Stay tuned for the next chapter."

STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 4: MOVING TO AUSTRALIA

_The feeling of the heart - Love? I know it is... - All I want... - Is your company, to be there beside you that's all... - I won't hesitate in my answer I do to you - But it's more complicated than that! - Am I worthy to be yours? - Or are you worthy to be mine? - Are there others? - Hope? I always have it... - The question is the matter of choice... - In the end the option is completely mine... - Who would I choose?_


	5. Moving to Australia

Story by Green Garden

**Bond of Hope and Light: Name's Takeru Ishida  
Chapter 4: "Moving to Australia"**

_The feeling of the heart - Love? I know it is... - All I want... - Is your company, to be there beside you that's all... - I won't hesitate in my answer I do to you - But it's more complicated than that! - Am I worthy to be yours? - Or are you worthy to be mine? - Are there others? - Hope? I always have it... - The question is the matter of choice... - In the end the option is completely mine... - Who would I choose?_

_Previously on Name's Takeru Ishida:_

I was hospitalized, and while I was resting with my eyes closed, yet still conscious, I was surprised to hear Daisuke confessing, and so strongly, towards my mother. It was because of Daisuke's surprising outburst some interesting events started to unfold, or rather renew, between my mother and father. Yamato and I thought we had figured it all out and that we were ready, but a surprise did surprise us. On with the conclusion...

* * *

Takeru sighed, standing in his room in Canberra, the administrative capital of Australia. Sydney would have been a choice, but it would have been too obvious. With a heave, Yamato gently put down another box of Takeru's on the floor. Yamato stood back onto his feet and straightened his back. He turned to Takeru, who was sitting down in some chair that was unloaded.

"Are you O.K. T.K.?" Yamato asked.

Takeru shifted his gaze around on his room's ground. It seemed that he either didn't hear Yamato, or ignored the question all together. Yamato sighed and walked out of the room, leaving Takeru alone momentarily. Sure, having your own room was cool and all, but... It wasn't like being in the same country as his sweetheart Hikari. Having an owned building all to the family was also nice, but the difference was distance.

It would be more comforting if it was somewhere-anywhere in Japan.

"Now Daisuke is going to make his move on Kari." Takeru whispered, his gaze towards the ceiling.

His mind trailed off back to those days: his last days in Japan...

* * *

Takeru and Yamato blinked and glanced at each other. Both eventually turned back to their reunited parents. Patamon and Gabumon gently came down the stairs: Patamon flapping his wings and Gabumon walking.

"What?" Yamato asked.

"We can't just leave Japan! We've lived our whole lives here! We're well rooted here, not to mention the numerous friends we have here!" Takeru exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Patamon asked, eventually settling on Takeru's head.

Gabumon went to Yamato's side.

"We're moving to Australia and that's final." Hiroaki decided.

"It's a good thing that both of you remember the good times but... Have you forgotten the bad times?" Natsuko asked.

Takeru blinked. "Bad times?" He asked.

"Really! Like what?" Yamato asked.

"Like the time when your dad and I had that terrible argument; when we broke up and eventually divorced, not to mention the distance between you two during the first few years of the divorce." Natsuko reminded.

"But..." Takeru started. "Those memories were taken away by joyful ones."

Natsuko blinked. "Like the first time in the Digital World and meeting up with Patamon?" She asked.

"Definitely the best memory of my whole life." Takeru smiled.

"But not as precious as when you met Hikari, eh?" Natsuko asked, a grin on her mouth and one of her eyes raised.

Takeru blushed and his smile widened. "Yeah, not as precious as that memory. More the reason for us to stay here." He argued.

"This is my and your mom's decision. Stop being selfish Takeru." Hiroaki grunted, quiet until now.

"I-I'm not being..." Takeru started.

"This sucks! I'm not going! You two can go if you want, but if I and Takeru are to stay, then we'll stay! We're old enough to make such choices." Yamato retorted, not noticing that he interrupted Takeru.

Hiroaki was about answer back, but Natsuko was quicker. As quick as a flash, Natsuko slapped Yamato in his face with the back of her hand. Yamato's head turned from the slap and he didn't dare turn it to look at his mother. Natsuko was furious and sad, tears appearing in her eyes.

"We were split once and we surely won't again! I'm not losing either of you to any of your friends! I'll make sure of it! I and Hiroaki are moving to Australia and the two of you are coming with us, whether you like it or not!" She exclaimed.

Yamato stayed silent.

"When will we leave?" Takeru asked, sadness in his voice.

"In a week and a half." Hiroaki replied, sighing.

"May we come along?" Patamon asked, in his sweet and cute voice.

"Of course. Both you and Gabumon are Takeru's and Yamato's Digimon; we have no right in keeping you two away from your DigiDestined." Hiroaki replied.

Patamon sighed along with Gabumon, both relieved...

* * *

"Takeru?" Natsuko asked, opening Takeru's door.

Takeru snapped out of his memory lane and returned back to reality.

"Yeah." He replied.

"I know how hard this is for you, so... I was wondering that maybe you and Patamon should explore the city a little, to get your thoughts clear." Natsuko advised

"What about unpacking?" Takeru asked.

"We'll handle it, while you're gone. We might finish before you come back. Take your time in exploring the city, even if it gets late. Be sure to be back before midnight though." Natsuko smiled.

Takeru chuckled. "I'll make sure of it." He nodded.

Natsuko nodded and closed the door behind her. Takeru stood onto his feet and prepared himself. Patamon came in.

"I heard you and your mom talk. Are we going to go out?" Patamon asked.

Takeru nodded. "Yep. We are." He replied.

Patamon sighed. "I don't know how the humans here would react to me." He worried.

"Don't worry; they know about Derek and Crabmon. Digimon being realistic is nothing new to them; they'll accept you." Takeru assured.

"How do you know about Derek and Crabmon?" Patamon asked, puzzled.

"Iori told me about them, when he and Joe were here during the Digimon invasion worldwide and we split up, meeting other national DigiDestined." Takeru explained.

"Oh." Patamon nodded.

The two stepped out of Takeru's room. Takeru went down the stairs and Patamon flew down, beside Takeru. Hiroaki and Yamato glanced up, as Takeru and Patamon passed by. Hiroaki was the one to suggest it and Yamato was around when Hiroaki suggested it to Natsuko. They went back to their work of unpacking, with Takeru and Patamon out the door. Takeru halted for a moment to close the door behind him. The air was fresh.

Patamon took his place on top of Takeru's head. They walked for some time, eventually finding the park. Takeru walked into it with him and Patamon both silent. He walked until he arrived near a bench and settled down onto it. Patamon gently flew down Takeru's head and landed on his feet on the bench, beside Takeru. Takeru sighed and stretched his arms across the bench's back, in opposite directions. He closed his eyes and bent his head backwards.

He let the soft breeze comfort him. His thoughts trailed back to the time he told Hikari...

* * *

TWO DAYS LATER...

Takeru had called up Hikari and told her to meet them in their special place at a certain time. Takeru arrived at the mall and saw Hikari approaching him, smiling.

'I guess you won't be smiling long this time.' Takeru thought, sighing.

He forced himself to stare at her and return the smile. The two embraced and Takeru held Hikari, with his arms around her waist, while Hikari held Takeru, with her arms around his back. The two silently and softly kissed, then walked side by side, to their special spot in the mall. Upon arriving at the flower shop, both entered it silently and Takeru carefully closed the door behind him. Sora was busy with some flowers behind the counter.

The duo walked out of sight and Takeru turned Hikari to face him. Hikari blinked, staring Takeru's eyes.

"What is it?" Hikari asked, whispering.

Silently, Sora had noticed them enter and she was overhearing them, though she was out of their sight.

"I won't be able to see you after 16 days and a half." Takeru replied.

Hikari's smile faded, just as Takeru predicted. His fake smile faded also and his real worry surfaced.

"Why? What are you talking about?" Hikari asked, worried.

Takeru sighed. "... My mom and dad are reunited." He begun.

"That's great! What does that have to do with not seeing me?" Hikari asked.

Takeru closed his eyes and lowered his head. 'I can't do this! At least, not with staring back at her eyes.' He thought.

"... I'll be moving with my family to Australia then." He replied.

Hikari was speechless and her lips trembled. She stared off into space for a moment, not knowing how to reply yet.

"... And you're just going to leave me? Just like that?" Hikari asked, whispering.

"What?" Takeru asked. "No! I don't mean that."

"And exactly what does moving away to another country mean? Don't answer that." Hikari remarked, holding up her hand and failing to hold back tears.

Takeru opened his eyes and raised his head. "Hikari." He whispered, trying to sooth her by touching her hair gently.

Hikari moved her head away, backing up. She held her hands in front of her.

"Don't touch me!" She exclaimed. "... If you're going to move to Australia then don't talk with me!" She decided.

Takeru jerked his head backwards. "What?! Whoa! Hold on. That doesn't mean I won't write you or something." He retorted.

Hikari stared back into Takeru's eyes, angry and sad, with disappointment.

"Writing isn't the same as talking in person! If I get any mail from you then I'll tear it up! I don't want to see your face ever!" She yelled, tears flowing out of her eyes.

She marched away from Takeru, passing Sora, but not noticing her and out of the store. Takeru was speechless. He rushed after her, but stopped, hesitating beside Sora.

"Moving to Australia then? Bad move Takeru." Sora commented, shaking her head.

Takeru glared at her. "It's not like I had a choice!" He stated.

He rushed out of the store and stopped outside. He hastily glanced around him, but Hikari wasn't anywhere in sight. Takeru moaned, closing his eyes and raising his head. He knelt down and leaned onto the store's wall with his knees bent and his head on them. He gently and quickly sobbed...

* * *

"_Takeru Takaishi?_" A voice asked, snapping Takeru back to reality.

Takeru shook his head. "It's me. I go by Takeru Ishida now." He remarked.

The Australian kid nodded. "I know. Mind if I take a seat?" He asked.

Takeru shrugged. "Sure. Go ahead." He replied.

"Thanx." The Australian kid thanked, taking his seat on Takeru's other side.

Takeru blinked. It wasn't a normal thing for a complete stranger to ask if he could keep you company, but then again was this kid a stranger? The Australian extended his hand and Takeru lowered his, shaking his hand with the Australian.

"Some dude called Daisuke Motomiya told me about you... I'm Derek Sider by the way." The Australian greeted.

Takeru let go. So this was Derek! The national Australian DigiDestined. But wait...

"Daisuke Motomiya told you about me?" Takeru asked.

"What did he exactly mention?" Patamon asked.

Derek smiled, noticing Patamon.

"Pleasure to meet you too. He just said that your family was reunited and that you're here in Australia." Derek replied.

Takeru mentally sighed. 'Good, he doesn't know about me and Hikari.' He thought.

"How did he get your number?" Patamon asked.

"He said he tracked it down on some internet phone directory." Derek replied.

Takeru raised his eyebrow. "That isn't like Daisuke." He stated.

Derek shrugged. "I don't know about that. You two know each other better than I know either of you." He commented.

"Hold on. He called your land phone?" Patamon asked.

Derek nodded. "Yep. Believe it or not, but I don't have a cellular." He explained.

"Where's Crabmon?" Takeru asked.

"He decided to stay back home. Hey! You can come over if you want; it would be fine with my parents. They'd like to meet a fellow DigiDestined of mine!" Derek smiled, excited.

"Will we meet Crabmon?" Patamon asked.

"Sure." Derek nodded.

Takeru smiled. "Lead the way then. We'll be right behind you." He decided.

"Yay!" Patamon cheered.

"It isn't like you to be happy. Aren't you upset about leaving Gatomon?" Takeru asked, whispering.

Patamon glared back. "I am, but I don't want to be reminded about it. It hurts, just like it hurts with Hikari being away from you." He replied, whispering.

Takeru sweat-dropped and nervously grinned. "O.K."

Derek stood up and motioned Takeru and Patamon to follow him. Patamon flew to Takeru's head. Takeru followed Derek out of the park and once again Takeru's mind trailed off...

* * *

Three days have passed since Hikari marched away from Takeru. The DigiDestined, minus Hikari and Daisuke were all gathered around in their special spot in the park. Takeru kept his head lowered.

"Congratulations on your parents uniting once again, but do you all have to leave to Australia?" Joe asked.

"Really. We're gonna mess the four of you." Gomamon sniffed.

"We had no other choice." Yamato replied.

"How did you know anyways?" Gabumon asked.

Joe grinned. "Sora overheard the whole thing that happened between Takeru and Hikari and she told me after Takeru left." He replied.

Takeru sobbed, getting everyone's attention.

"Kari told me everything and I don't blame her." Gatomon defended.

"Well... Why isn't she here then?" Patamon asked.

Gatomon narrowed her eyes. "She doesn't want to say farewell to T.K. I guess. She didn't tell me that, but I could tell." She replied.

"Then why are you here?" Patamon asked.

Gatomon glared. "To see you off, unlike Kari... Excuse me." She excused.

She walked away in time, with tears starting to form around her eyes.

'Now I know how Kari felt.' She thought.

"Hikari really was a mess when she got back. She was so... excited about meeting with you. She thought it was a secret surprise date or something." Taichi stated.

Takeru blinked, raising his head. "She did?" He asked.

Patamon watched Gatomon leave the park and sighed.

'Farewell to you also.' He thought.

Taichi nodded. "She was a complete mess and it took some time out of me and Gatomon for her to get it out. I understand how she felt." He explained.

Takeru moaned and lowered his head again. Yamato put his arm around his brother. Ken listened carefully, with him holding Miyako. Wormmon was in front of him and Hawkmon wasn't present, or so the DigiDestined and their Digimon thought. Koushiro and Mimi were holding hands, and Mimi had her head on Koushiro's shoulder. Tentomon was beside Koushiro and Palmon was beside Mimi, sitting down with her roots bent.

"... That's totally unfair." Ken stated, after a few moments of silence.

Koushiro nodded. "I can't imagine how it would be like without Mimi, much less moving away from her." He agreed.

"I would run away if I was in either of your shoes, if something like that came up again with my family." Mimi nodded.

"Run away? Just when they got back together?" Yamato asked.

"I guess you're right." Mimi sighed.

"Are you all going to be there when we leave to Australia?" Patamon asked.

"I and Agumon are going to be there, but I don't know about Kari or Gatomon." Taichi replied.

"Or about Daisuke or Veemon." Ken added.

Takeru lowly growled, realizing the chance Daisuke would get once he was gone.

"As for the rest of us, we'll be there." Miyako nodded.

"I'll contact Iori and tell him what's happening." Ken sighed.

"So we'll all meet again when we departure?" Yamato asked.

Everyone nodded...

* * *

It was dark outside and raining, when the phone in the Motomiya Residence rang. Jun quickly answered it.

"Hey Jun Motomiya speaking." Jun greeted.

-_Hey Jun! It's Iori Hida. Is Davis there?_ - Iori's voice asked.

Jun blinked. "Um? Yeah sure... Hey Dai! It's for you! It's Cody!" She yelled, covering the mouth device.

Daisuke rushed out of his room and jumped over the railing, landing noisily on his stomach, onto the table beside the stairs. Jun giggled. Daisuke moaned and rolled off of the table and got onto his feet. He went over to Jun and took the phone from her, putting it in his ear.

"Mushi, mushi. Daisuke Motomiya speaking." Daisuke greeted.

"I thought you didn't want to talk to any of them." Jun whispered.

"Iori is in the states." Daisuke whispered, reminding her.

Jun nodded. "Yeah right. If I didn't know better, I would think you were gay and that you and Cody..." She started.

Daisuke growled, interrupting Jun and he glared at her. Jun stopped and shrugged, walking away.

-_What just happened?_ - Iori's voice asked.

"Did you hear anything?" Daisuke asked.

-_All of it._ - Iori's voice replied.

Daisuke sighed. "... So? What's up?" He asked.

-_Ken told me everything._ - Iori replied.

"Really? What?" Daisuke asked.

-_About your battle with Takeru and about you blasting at Mrs. Ishida. Also he mentioned that you hadn't approached them or talked with them for some time. Another thing was that he mentioned that Takeru's parents got back together and that Takeru is moving to Australia. Listen, I found Derek Sider's number on the net._ - Iori's voice explained.

"Uh?" Daisuke asked, obviously confused.

Iori's voice sighed. -_Takeru's parents are remarried and The Ishida family is moving to Australia._ - He repeated.

Daisuke blinked. "What?! You've got to be kidding!" He exclaimed.

-_Not. I'll give you Derek's number; he's a national fellow DigiDestined in Australia. I'll also give you Willis' number in New York City._ - Iori explained.

Daisuke got a paper out and grabbed a pen. "Shoot. I'm ready." He replied.

-_O.K. Here's Derek's number, it's his phone number because I don't think he has a cellular... _- Iori started.

"... Got it." Daisuke replied, dropped the pen.

-_And Willis' cellular number._ - Iori reminded.

"Uh yeah." Daisuke nodded, grabbing the pen.

Iori gave Daisuke Willis' cellular number and his own cellular number. Daisuke passed his own cellular number back. Once done Daisuke hang up. Jun was there, tapping her foot.

"What?" Daisuke asked.

"What's going on?" Jun asked.

Daisuke chuckled. "Like I'm going to tell you!" He laughed.

He quickly grabbed the paper with numbers on it and went upstairs to his room. Daisuke closed the door behind him. Demi Veemon sleepily opened his eyes.

"Don't worry about me, go back to sleep." Daisuke whispered.

"Gladly." Demi Veemon whispered, yawning.

He closed his eyes and dozed off. Daisuke grabbed his cellular and added the numbers Iori gave to him. Once done, Daisuke didn't know what time it was in New York City, but he rung Willis' cell.

-_... Yeah... Willis speaking._ - Willis greeted.

"Willis? It's Daisuke Motomiya. Remember the golden digi-eggs?" Daisuke asked.

-_How could I forget?_ - Willis asked.

"Anyway, listen. I have something to tell you..." Daisuke started...

* * *

"We're here." Derek announced, stopping in front of his home's front door.

"Uh? Oh yeah." Takeru nodded, snapping back to reality after that memory of the meeting.

Derek opened the door and he walked in. He took off his shoes and stepped aside, holding the door open for Takeru and Patamon. Takeru self-consciously walked in and he knelt down, taking his shoes off. Derek closed the door behind him.

"Mom! Dad! I have a friend with me!" Derek announced.

Takeru winced, standing up. A woman and man appeared, looking like Derek some what, but older.

'Most be his parents.' Takeru thought.

"Who is this young man?" Derek's mom, Edna Sider, asked.

"Takeru Ishida. A fellow DigiDestined of mine. He recently moved here to Australia and he's from Japan. His Digimon is Patamon." Derek introduced.

Derek's dad: Eddie Sider, extended his hand and Takeru took it, shaking hands with him.

"Pleasure to meet a fellow DigiDestined of Derek's. I'm Eddie Sider: Derek's dad and this is my wife and Derek's mom: Edna Sider." Eddie introduced.

Eddie let go and Takeru nodded back.

"The pleasure is all mine." Takeru replied.

"When is your mom expecting you?" Edna asked.

Takeru shrugged. "Some time before midnight. She said that I should explore the city to clear my thoughts." He replied.

"Good advise." Edna agreed. "Anyway, I guess I should have two extra plates for our guests."

"You do that honey." Eddie nodded.

Edna went into the kitchen.

"After the meal, you can hang out with Derek and Crabmon in Derek's room for as long as you want. You're welcome anytime here." Eddie decided.

Takeru faintly smiled. "Thanks." He thanked.

"Lunch's ready!" Edna called.

"I'll go get Crabmon." Derek decided.

Patamon blinked. "Finally." He whispered.

Eddie jumped startled from Patamon's sudden talk. He sighed, laughing a bit.

"You scared me there a bit Patamon. You're welcome to come with Takeru anytime also." Eddie added.

Patamon smiled. "Thank you good sir." He thanked.

"Such good manners." Eddie nodded, impressed.

"O.K. Let's eat." Derek smiled, coming down with Crabmon.

"Hey!" Patamon stated.

Crabmon looked up at Takeru's head.

"Hey Patamon! Great to have another comrade around!" Crabmon exclaimed.

"Let's just eat." Takeru huffed, following Derek and Eddie.

With the meal starting, Takeru drifted off to only earlier that day, when he was departing from Japan...

* * *

The fateful day came and Takeru looked around the band of DigiDestined in front of him, not finding Hikari; Gatomon; Daisuke or Veemon. He sighed. It was nighttime in Japan, close to dawn. Takeru didn't notice it, but Hawkmon wasn't anywhere in sight.

"I'll tell Hikari that you've departed." Taichi nodded.

"I'll mention it to Dai, if I'll talk with him." Ken decided.

"And I'll tell Veemon and Gatomon." Wormmon volunteered.

"Gee thanx." Takeru smiled, with tears in his eyes.

"Yeah." Patamon agreed, sniffing.

"Take care and be sure to contact Derek." Joe advised.

"I will." Takeru nodded.

"Bye you guys." Yamato smiled, shaking their hands one by one.

He shook hands with the boys and hugged the girls. Patamon and Gabumon said their farewells with the other Digimon.

"O.K. you two, time to go." Hiroaki reminded

Yamato and Takeru nodded and took up their luggage and walked away with their parents. On the way, Takeru and Yamato kept on walking, but both looked back and waved. The DigiDestined waved in return. Hiroaki gave the attendant their tickets and they boarded. Mimi turned to Koushiro, eyeing him suspiciously. Koushiro smiled and licked his lips. Mimi raised her eyebrow.

"What are you hiding there?" She asked.

Koushiro shrugged and pulled out a bouquet of red roses. Mimi gasped and put her hands on her mouth.

"You mean this?" Koushiro asked, smiling.

Mimi carefully took it. She smiled, holding onto it.

"Oh Kou!" Mimi purred.

Koushiro grinned. "Your welcome Meems."

* * *

Daisuke watched Takeru and his family leave from a distance, out of sight. Veemon was beside him. Daisuke sighed.

"_Hey._" A voice whispered.

Daisuke blinked and turned around, meeting Hikari's eyes. Veemon turned around to face Gatomon.

"What are you two doing here?" Veemon asked.

"Yeah, shouldn't you two have been with the others?" Daisuke asked.

Hikari sighed. "It was so sudden when Takeru told me... I couldn't farewell him." She replied.

"Same here." Gatomon added.

Koushiro and Mimi noticed the two and approached them. Mimi carefully sniffed the roses in her hand. Her free hand was around Koushiro's waist, as Koushiro had one of his hands around Mimi's waist: the duo hugging.

"So... You two did actually come." Koushiro grinned.

"You two aren't going to tell anyone are you?" Daisuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

Mimi grinned. "Not a chance." She whispered.

"Great." Hikari whispered.

"Kari, you really should see Takeru off. Hurry outside. His plane is taking off." Mimi reminded.

Hikari glanced down at Gatomon. "Should I?" She asked.

"Hell yeah and I'm coming!" Gatomon exclaimed.

"I'll wait here." Daisuke decided.

"So will we." Koushiro added.

Hikari nodded and rushed out of the airport with Gatomon...

* * *

The plane took off into the air and Takeru sighed, having his seat beside the window. He looked through the window and looked downwards, noticing Hikari and Gatomon on the ground, appearing, mysteriously with the pink glow of the crest of light enveloping both of them against the dark night. Takeru gasped, his eyes widening. Hikari pointed at herself, folded her arms around her chest with her hands clenched and pointed back at Takeru. Takeru blinked, nodding.

He understood that Hikari said that she loved him. Hikari blew a kiss to Takeru and waved, along with Gatomon. Takeru smiled, tears of joy appearing. He waved back, until he couldn't see her anymore. He sat back down in the seat and sighed. Yamato put his arm around Takeru's neck...

* * *

Takeru smiled to himself, closing the door of the home he know lived in. He was all smug and tangling inside after that memory. He looked around the home and noticed that everything was unpacked. It was around 9:30 pm.

"Wow! Things look great." Patamon whispered.

"They sure do." Takeru agreed, nodding with a smile wide on his face...

* * *

"My thoughts actually did clear up and the memories eventually made me joyful inside myself. So Hikari and Daisuke did see me off. I'm glad Derek ran into me... Months pass by and I get settled more and more in Australia, getting closer to Derek. Daisuke realizes something and comes over to Australia, but that's all I'm saying. Stayed tuned for the next chapter."

STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 5: ESCAPE ISN'T THE SOLUTION

_The feeling of the heart - Love? I know it is... - All I want... - Is your company, to be there beside you that's all... - I won't hesitate in my answer I do to you - But it's more complicated than that! - Am I worthy to be yours? - Or are you worthy to be mine? - Are there others? - Hope? I always have it... - The question is the matter of choice... - In the end the option is completely mine... - Who would I choose?_


	6. Escape isn't the Solution

Story by Green Garden

**Bond of Hope and Light: Name's Takeru Ishida  
Chapter 5: "Escape isn't the Solution"**

_The feeling of the heart - Love? I know it is... - All I want... - Is your company, to be there beside you that's all... - I won't hesitate in my answer I do to you - But it's more complicated than that! - Am I worthy to be yours? - Or are you worthy to be mine? - Are there others? - Hope? I always have it... - The question is the matter of choice... - In the end the option is completely mine... - Who would I choose?_

_Previously on Name's Takeru Ishida:_

We had arrived as a family in Canberra in Australia and I let my mind wander from time to time. My mother came in and suggested that I go out for a walk with Patamon. I did so and I met Derek, and along with Patamon we visited his home. I returned back to my family's new home in Australia during the night, and before I went through some of the memories before coming to Australia. On with the conclusion...

* * *

Takeru was bored in being in the living room of his family's house in Canberra, Australia. Yamato was with him sitting on a lounge chair, which belonged to their father, but their parents weren't around at the moment. Takeru stared off into space for a moment, then turned his face around towards Yamato, staring at him reading the book for a few moments.

"What are you reading?" Takeru asked.

Yamato glanced up at Takeru for a moment, then went back on reading. He finished a page and flipped it to the next page on the book.

"Bored T.K.?" He asked.

Takeru sighed. "Totally." He replied.

"You can go check on Derek." Yamato suggested, not looking up from his book.

Takeru shook his head. "Nah. I don't feel like leaving."

"Call up the DigiDestined in Odaiba then. I'm sure Hikari and some others would love to hear from you." Yamato suggested.

Takeru blinked. "That's an idea. I haven't talked to them for a few months now. What about your band?" He asked.

Yamato looked up at Takeru. "Lone Werewolves are fine without me." He replied.

Takeru grinned. "Lone Werewolves without their lone leader... It seems to me that you have some calling to do."

"After you're done." Yamato decided, looking back into his book.

"Humph! Maybe I'll just call them myself." He muttered, standing up.

"Fine with me." Yamato shrugged.

Takeru sighed and walked to the phone...

* * *

In Odaiba, Daisuke was playing on his Playstation 2: Tekken. He mumbled with the handle and his fighter kicked and punched his opponent. His opponent did some blocking and attacked back, finishing Daisuke off. Daisuke moaned, lowering his head and putting the handle down.

"I never thought it would be boring with T.K. gone." Daisuke sighed.

Jun rushed into the room. "Dai, the phone's for you. It's Takeru. Tell him I'd want to talk with Yamato after you're done with him." She requested.

Daisuke blinked and went downstairs. He took up the phone and put it to his ear.

"Daisuke speaking." Daisuke greeted.

-_So you're finally talking to me, eh?_ - Takeru asked, on the other side.

"Don't you have somebody else to call?" Daisuke asked, hissing.

-_What's gotten into you? For your question, I actually do. I haven't seen you for... how long?_ - Takeru asked.

"Like I care! Anyways, I lost track." Daisuke replied.

-_Yeah me too. Do you know how Hikari's doing?_ - Takeru asked.

Daisuke frowned. "Why would I know? I won't want to harm your relationship with her." He replied.

-_Hmm... I see... So you're saying you're keeping your distance from her because of me? Hasn't she tried to talk with you?_ - Takeru asked.

Daisuke grinned. "Actually she has, but I avoided her every time, one way or another." He replied.

He blinked. 'Hold on... Just why am I avoiding her? Is it really because of T.K.'s relationship with her? How could he maintain a relationship with her from Australia? Strangely he hasn't sent any letters to her or anyone else. Hmm... It seems that T.K. should have stayed... Alright! For once, T.K. is wrong! How could he just move to Australia like that and leave Hikari?!' He thought.

-_Dai? Are you there?_ - Takeru asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm still here. Why haven't you sent any letters to Hikari?" Daisuke asked.

-_... How did you know?_ - Takeru asked.

"Why?" Daisuke insisted, hissing.

-_... It's just that I don't want to tell her how great it is here._ - He replied.

"Bullshit! Don't try to lie to me Takeru!" Daisuke stated.

-_Wha-When... So it's boring here and it stinks! With friends around, it's much easier._ - Takeru replied.

"Isn't Derek there? Didn't you meet up with him?" Daisuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

-_So he is. It isn't like I've known him for years like the rest of you guys! It's just not the same. _- Takeru explained.

"I got your point. How could you?! Maybe I should come over and..." Daisuke paused, blinking.

-_Dai?_ - Takeru asked.

Daisuke grinned and hung up on Takeru.

'That's an idea. But how do you get over the sea without going on a plane?' He thought.

Demi Veemon yawned, coming into the room. Upon seeing his Digimon, Daisuke grinned.

'Of course! But nobody has tried it before. They might shoot me down... Oh well, it's worth a shot.' He thought.

He quickly turned around, got a pen and piece of paper out. He hastily wrote a note and turned around to Demi Veemon. Demi Veemon stared back.

"What is it Davish?" He asked.

"Are you up for a little flight over the ocean?" Daisuke asked, whispering.

Demi Veemon blinked. "Over the ocean? What do you mean Davish?" He asked.

"Follow me." Daisuke requested.

Demi Veemon followed Daisuke back into Daisuke's room and Daisuke locked the door behind him.

"Care to see you friend Patamon?" Daisuke asked.

"It would be nice, but how?" Demi Veemon asked.

"I have a plan and it might be risky, not to mention dangerous. The Japanese Air Force might attack us." Daisuke explained.

Demi Veemon blinked. "Us? Japanese Air Force? I don't like the sound of this." He stated.

Daisuke raised an eyebrow. "Since when did anyone like my ideas? Do you think you still have it in you to digivolve to Ex Veemon?" He asked.

Demi Veemon gasped. "Are you nuts Davish?! Don't tell me that I'd carry you and head to Australia?! Flying?!" He exclaimed.

"As Ex Veemon you do have wings, don't you?" Daisuke asked.

"I do. That would mean... Being Imperialdramon or Imperialdramon Fighter Mode is one thing, but Ex Veemon?" Demi Veemon inquired.

"Ken isn't around and I certainly don't want to get him or Minomon involved. I mean, would you?" Daisuke asked.

Demi Veemon sighed. "True... I wouldn't want to endanger them either, because of your recklessness." He agreed.

"So are you in? I can't do it without you buddy." Daisuke requested.

"I'm in." Demi Veemon decided.

"You might regret it." Daisuke muttered.

"I already do." Demi Veemon whispered.

Daisuke smiled and unlocked his door. The duo exited and Daisuke closed his door behind him. Being careful for Jun or his parents not to notice them, Daisuke and Demi Veemon snuck out of the house and rushed out of sight...

* * *

A tall figure watched the two pass by the dark alley he was in. He leapt from wall to wall of the narrow alley and reached a rooftop, landing silently. He glanced over the edge and kept his eyes on Daisuke and Demi Veemon, silently following them, with Daisuke or Demi Veemon not knowing...

* * *

Takeru hung up the phone and sighed.

"What happened?" Yamato asked.

"Dai just hung up on me." Takeru replied.

"Call someone else then." Yamato suggested.

"Strange..." Takeru muttered.

He picked up the phone again and dialed another number.

"Takeru Ishida is speaking, is Iori there?" He asked...

* * *

Daisuke and Demi Veemon reached the park and they were in an isolated area. Daisuke glanced around just to make sure and turned around to Demi Veemon. He took out his D-3.

"Ready for this?" Daisuke asked.

Demi Veemon nodded.

"O.K. Do it." Daisuke nodded.

Demi Veemon sighed.

"DEMI VEEMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"VEEMON!"

"VEEMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... EX VEEMON!"

Daisuke smiled. "On with the new experiences." He commented.

"Get on. Let's get this over with." Ex Veemon urged.

Daisuke chuckled, but Ex Veemon grabbed hold of his waist and flew into the air. The tall figure saw them in the air and disappearing into the horizon.

"What are you two up to?" He asked, whispering.

He sighed and took to the air himself. He knew in which direction Ex Veemon headed and followed him. In the sky, Daisuke smiled, but with his eyes closed. He could feel the rush of wind, passing through his hair. He knew that they were high in the sky, even though he had his eyes closed.

"Are you O.K. Davis?" Ex Veemon asked.

"Just hanging in." Daisuke replied.

Ex Veemon chuckled and a few moments later, two things happened: One, they were over the ocean now and Ex Veemon changed direction to Australia. Two was more dangerous: it seemed that the Japanese Air Force did pick up a signal on their radar and a squadron went up to check. Now the squadron was on Ex Veemon's trail. One of the fighters fire and missed Ex Veemon, but it caught his attention.

"Don't tell me they're on to us?" Daisuke asked, with his eyes closed.

Ex Veemon nodded. "Now, they certainly are. Hang on; I'll try to lose them." He decided.

Ex Veemon headed downwards towards the ocean, but the fighters didn't follow. He glanced towards them and saw them engaging into battle with another plane it seemed. He blinked, rose back up and sped up towards Australia: leaving the radar perimeter. Aquilamon engaged the squadron and attacked. He was careful of not doing any dangerous damage to the planes, but at the same time avoided their fire.

He glanced at Ex Veemon and smiled, noticing him disappear into the horizon...

* * *

A few hours later and Takeru was done with making the calls. He had talked with Hikari and found out that Daisuke still wasn't talking with any of them. She didn't mention what happened at the airport. Takeru blinked thoughtfully.

'Its quite obvious that she extremely misses me... Maybe I should have Daisuke take care of her... I will have to try and convince mom and dad to go back; we've been in Australia for long enough.' He thought.

"What's on your mind?" Yamato asked, beside Takeru.

Takeru shrugged. "Nothing much."

Yamato picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Who are you contacting?" Takeru asked.

"My band... I'd like to be alone T.K." Yamato requested.

Takeru nodded and went up to his room. He slumbered down onto his bed and sighed...

* * *

Daisuke had opened his eyes and they were still in the air, but over the ocean now. Closer and closer to Australia. Daisuke gulped and sighed, trying to control his fear of height.

"Company." Ex Veemon stated.

Daisuke looked ahead of them and saw Australian fighters heading towards them.

"Dive into the ocean!" Daisuke urged.

"Are you nuts?!" Ex Veemon exclaimed.

"We'll be safer in there. I have a hunch. Just do it buddy!" Daisuke insisted.

Ex Veemon sighed and dove into the ocean. Daisuke quickly held his breath with Ex Veemon, as the two splashed into the ocean, frightening away any ocean life nearby. Ex Veemon devolved back into Veemon, from fatigue of flying. Daisuke mentally sighed.

'What now?' He thought.

Without warning, he felt a tremendous burning feeling with lightning surging throughout his body. Fortunately enough, the electrical surges stayed near Daisuke and didn't travel throughout the ocean. Veemon would have watched it to the end, but Daisuke let out a scream of agony and Veemon was almost out of breath. He quickly dove up to the surface and gulped in fresh air. A blue pillar rose into the air beside him, taking Veemon by surprise.

A few moments later, Daisuke rose to the surface and he was in a strange looking uniform. Veemon blinked at him in confusion. The Australian fighters were no where in site. Daisuke had a red helmet around his head and face, much like the one Flamedramon has. Veemon knew that there was more, but being below the surface, he couldn't see it. A strange crest was on Daisuke's helmet on the forehead, outlined in gold.

"Grab onto me. There isn't much distance left to Australia and I'll swim us there." Daisuke explained.

"Umm... Sure, but what should I call you now... Davish?" Veemon asked.

Daisuke grinned. "Hyper Reck, Veemon. Call me Hyper Reck." He replied.

"Sure thing Hyper Reck." Veemon nodded.

He swum behind Hyper Reck and took hold of his neck. With Veemon secure around his neck, Hyper Reck swum with speed towards the coast of Australia.

"Aren't you afraid of sharks?" Veemon asked.

Hyper Reck stopped. "Sharks?"

* * *

A few hours later and someone knocked on the door. Since Yamato was the only one to hear it, he got it. He went over to the door and opened it, his eyes greeting Daisuke and Veemon's soaked bodies. Yamato blinked.

"Davis?" Yamato asked.

Daisuke nodded. "Is... T.K. around?" He asked.

Yamato slowly nodded. "Yeah, up in his room. Come on in, both of you." He replied.

"Thanks." Daisuke thanked, stepping in with Veemon.

Daisuke and Veemon rushed up the stairs and Yamato pointed towards Takeru's room. Daisuke nodded and knocked on his door.

"_Come in._" Takeru's voice replied.

Daisuke grinned, then turned serious. He opened the door and he stepped in with Veemon. He closed the door behind him. Takeru sat up on his bed and Patamon glanced up at the newcomers; the two were speechless upon seeing Daisuke and Veemon.

"Let me do all the talking." Daisuke whispered.

"Hey Patamon." Veemon greeted.

Patamon nodded in return.

"... Are you freaking nuts?!" Daisuke exclaimed.

Takeru shook his head. "What?" He asked.

"How could you do that to Hikari?" Daisuke asked, growling.

Takeru chuckled. "It's not like I have a choice." He replied.

"... Need to freshen up?" Takeru asked, snickering.

Daisuke rolled his eyes, but then shivered.

"Uh, sure. Where are there some towels?" Daisuke asked.

"In there." Takeru replied, pointing towards the closet.

"Would you mind if we used some?" Veemon asked, shivering.

Takeru smiled. "Not at all." He replied...

* * *

Daisuke slowly warmed up with Veemon. The two were wrapped around in towels and Daisuke's clothes were being washed and dried. He stayed up in Takeru's room with Patamon, while Takeru helped the two. He came up and closed the door behind him. He offered some cup to Daisuke. Daisuke hesitantly took it and took a sip.

"Cocoa? Thanks." Daisuke thanked.

Takeru shrugged. "No problem... How did you get here?" He asked.

Veemon snickered a little. "It was Davish's idea." He stated.

"That it was. I had Veemon digivolve to Ex Veemon and fly me over to here." Daisuke explained.

Takeru raised an eyebrow. "Creative." He commented.

"It seemed so at the time. Both the Japanese Air Force and Australian Air Force were giving me and Veemon some hard times, but yet the hardness never came." Daisuke added.

"And that's only the tip of the iceberg." Veemon agreed, sneezing.

"Bless you." Patamon commented.

"Thanks." Veemon sniffed.

"We avoided the Australian Air Force by diving into the ocean. There I changed into some superhero like Spiderman or Superman and I was top! That is until Veemon mentioned sharks and when they actually chased us." Daisuke sighed.

"Yeah! It was only when we got to the coast that the sharks left us." Veemon nodded.

"At the coast I found this." Daisuke stated, showing his D-3.

Takeru and Patamon came closer to Daisuke. The crest was gold in color and it was the crest of miracles. The crest itself was spinning inside the screen.

'The Crest of Miracles? But how?' Takeru thought.

"What's more interesting is that it seems that Aquilamon helped us with the Japanese Air Force, by distracting them." Veemon stated.

Takeru; Patamon, and Daisuke stared at Veemon.

"And you didn't tell me?" Daisuke asked.

"You seemed too afraid of looking back. Besides, you would have missed him since we were out of his sight." Veemon shrugged.

"How are you two planning to get back?" Patamon asked.

Daisuke shrugged. "I was planning on using my crest. I want to see what Veemon's ultimate form is by himself." He grinned.

"So do I." Veemon agreed.

"I'll make you a deal Dai." Takeru suggested.

"Uh?" Daisuke asked.

"I'll talk to my parents and try to convince them to have all of us to return to Japan... How did you know where I live?" Takeru asked.

Daisuke grinned. "I've stayed in contact with Derek." He replied.

Takeru nodded, remembering that Derek came over to the Ishida house a few times, sometimes with his own family.

"Anyway, in return, you watch after Hikari until I return." Takeru finished.

"I don't know." Daisuke sighed.

"If you have to: date her. That's if it makes her better." Takeru added.

"... I and Veemon saw you and Patamon leave with Yamato; Gabumon, and your family. Hikari and Gatomon approached us first. Koushiro and Mimi know of it. Before Hikari waved bye to you: she was with me in the airport." Daisuke explained.

Takeru blinked. "Well I-What? Anyway... O.K.! That makes things easier." He remarked.

"So are you two buds now?" Patamon asked.

"That's up to both of us. On my side, we are." Takeru nodded.

"Fine with me. I did come over to your flat a week before you left to become friends with you, but I chickened out." Daisuke confessed.

Takeru snickered. "Daisuke Motomiya chickening out? Yet, you were the first to face Malo Myotismon without fear or hesitation." He smiled.

Daisuke simply shrugged.

"When the clothes are dry, we'll head back." Veemon decided.

He glanced at Daisuke and Daisuke nodded in agreement...

* * *

"Talk about a twist in fate! I and Daisuke finally become friends. I'll need to convince my parents on this. You'd be surprised and some Daikari in the next chapter. Don't worry though, I will end up with Hikari and Daisuke would end up with... Well, you audience would find out. Stay tuned for the next chapter."

STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 6: GUARDIAN DRAGON

_The feeling of the heart - Love? I know it is... - All I want... - Is your company, to be there beside you that's all... - I won't hesitate in my answer I do to you - But it's more complicated than that! - Am I worthy to be yours? - Or are you worthy to be mine? - Are there others? - Hope? I always have it... - The question is the matter of choice... - In the end the option is completely mine... - Who would I choose?_


	7. Guardian Dragon

Story by Green Garden

**Bond of Hope and Light: Name's Takeru Ishida  
Chapter 6: "Guardian Dragon"**

_The feeling of the heart - Love? I know it is... - All I want... - Is your company, to be there beside you that's all... - I won't hesitate in my answer I do to you - But it's more complicated than that! - Am I worthy to be yours? - Or are you worthy to be mine? - Are there others? - Hope? I always have it... - The question is the matter of choice... - In the end the option is completely mine... - Who would I choose?_

_Previously on Name's Takeru Ishida:_

I was bored, so I started calling my friends back in Odaiba, starting with Daisuke. It ended with him mysteriously hanging up. Hours later I received a surprise with Daisuke and Veemon entering my bedroom. We had a little chat, and I think our friendship started from there, or grew stronger from there. On with the conclusion...

* * *

A few days had passed and Takeru was pacing around the living room. Yamato and Gabumon had eavesdropped on Takeru's and Daisuke's conversation when Daisuke visited unexpectedly. The two knew why Takeru was being so nervous. Hiroaki was their father's birth name, but he was nicknamed Nizo first by Yamato then by the rest of his family, then by his friends. Like Hiroaki, Natsuko was their mother's birth name, yet her nickname was Yanata, first came up by Takeru.

Hiroaki and Natsuko were out of the house on some errands and they told Takeru and Yamato to expect guests when they returned. Takeru was nervous in discussing what he wanted to discuss with them at first and he decided to force himself to mention it after his parents returned, even if they had guests. Secretly, Yamato was having quite an amusing time with Takeru's inner struggle...

* * *

Daisuke woke up and it was sunny outside. He sat up in bed and looked first at his alarm, then out of his window. He was about to jump off of his bed, but Veemon's yawning stopped him.

"What are you... Oh, don't worry Davish. Remember that you told me today was a holiday?" Veemon asked.

Daisuke blinked and sighed, remembering that it was. The sky suddenly got dimmer, as if something was blocking the sun and Daisuke turned to the window to check what it was. He jumped backwards, startled to see some human, yet not human. He had his mouth opened and his eyes were in shock. Veemon looked at Daisuke with sleepy eyes and turned to stare at what he was seeing. Veemon narrowed his eyes sleepily at first, but quickly widened them.

"Who are you?" Daisuke asked.

The creature was able to open the window and get into Daisuke's room. He closed the window behind him. He put a finger to his mouth, indicating them to be quiet. He silently and carefully went to the door of Daisuke's room and closed it: locking it. He turned around to face both Veemon and Daisuke shocked. He sighed.

"I knew no one would recognize me... This is somehow better." He shrugged.

"You are..." Veemon paused and gasped. "... Aquilamon? But how?"

Aquilamon smiled. "How did you know it was me?" He asked.

"You were following me and Daisuke from the roof-tops and then later on Aquilamon comes and helps out when we needed it. It added together." Veemon explained.

"You knew we needed help then and so you change back into your true self and fought them off to distract them from us." Daisuke nodded, understanding.

"How did your visit with Takeru go? Did you two get there in the first place?" Aquilamon asked.

"We did and both he and Takeru are now friends." Veemon smiled.

"With a truce." Daisuke added.

"That's great!" Aquilamon exclaimed, smiling.

"Does Yolei know you're back?" Veemon asked.

"Where were you all this time and how did you get the information about Takeru?" Daisuke questioned.

"Yolei doesn't know where I am. About your question Daisuke, remember that I can fly and through that I get information, by other DigiDestined around the world. What about this truce I hear about?" Aquilamon questioned.

Daisuke and Veemon glanced at each other. Daisuke turned to face Aquilamon.

"That he'll talk and try to convince his parents to have them all return here to Japan. What I had to do in return was to watch over Hikari, even if I have to date her." Daisuke explained

Aquilamon nodded. "Very reasonable truce... I have to leave now. See you two later."

Aquilamon opened the window and jumped out. Daisuke went over to the window and closed it shut. He looked at Veemon and thought of his plans for the holiday...

* * *

Takeru glanced up, hearing and seeing the doorknob turn, and he stopped pacing around. Hiroaki was the first to come in, followed by Natsuko. Both were carrying groceries. Yamato took the hint and got up. Hiroaki noticed his eldest son and shook his head.

"Don't worry; we have got everything." He explained.

Yamato nodded and sat back down, returning to his reading. Natsuko turned around at the door.

"Come on in. We'll be back in awhile." She smiled.

Takeru blinked and bent his head slightly. Eddie; Edna, and Derek all walked in, with Crabmon. Takeru sweat-dropped and chuckled silently. Takeru walked over to the door and closed it behind the guests. Yamato saw them and smiled.

"Please, take a seat until my parents return." He offered.

Eddie; Edna, and Derek all complied along with Crabmon, taking seats around the living room. Takeru followed his parents into the kitchen, where they were busy putting the groceries away. Hiroaki was busy putting stuff in the refrigerator and Natsuko was busy putting stuff in the cupboards.

"Need any help in putting stuff away?" Takeru offered.

Hiroaki looked up at his son and glanced at his wife, noticing that neither of them needed his help. He turned back to Takeru and shook his head.

"Thanks for offering son, but we've got things under control." Hiroaki replied, resuming his business.

"I need to talk to both of you about something." Takeru started.

"We have guests T.K.; when they leave you can talk to us." Natsuko suggested.

Takeru shook his head. "No, I've been waiting too long. Even with the Sider Family here, I'll still mention it." He decided, firmly.

Hiroaki and Natsuko both sighed and stood up. They both stared at their son.

"What is it?" Natsuko asked...

* * *

-_Yeah... This is Hikari? Who am I talking to?_ - Hikari asked, from her side of the line.

"... Hikari... How are you?" Daisuke asked, whispering.

-_Dai! Hmm, how nice of you to call. How can I help you?_ - Hikari asked.

Daisuke sighed. "... Well, for starters, you could answer my question." He replied.

Hikari chuckled. -_Fine... Not so well._ - She sighed.

"Let me guess a wild one... Because T.K. isn't around, correct?" Daisuke asked, smiling.

-_Yeah, you're right. How did you know?_ - She asked.

"That and a lot more I'll share with you, but would you accept a favor in return?" Daisuke asked, hopeful.

Hikari hesitated, but eventually agreed.

-_... Yeah, sure. What is it?_ - She asked.

"That you come with me on a date, not really a date though, since it won't be like to the movies or romantic quiet spots. Would you?" Daisuke asked.

-_On a date, yet not a date. I don't know about this... Does this stuff you want to share with me have to do with T.K.?_ - She asked.

Daisuke rolled his eyes. 'No wonder T.K. chose her.' He thought, smiling.

"Yes it does." Daisuke replied, without hesitance.

-_Great! Tell me the place and time._ - Hikari decided.

Daisuke sweat-dropped. "... Umm, let me get back to you on that one. Bye." He decided and hung up.

-_Bye..._ - Hikari started.

Daisuke didn't hear the rest, because he hung up, or was it she who hung up? It didn't matter. Where would he go to and when, much less take her with him? It wasn't like he was popular like Takeru and Hikari would be the first girl from outside his family that he'd go out with, not date though.

'Who can help me?' He thought...

* * *

"I thought we went through this T.K." Hiroaki sighed.

"We did and I'm not abandoning my friends in Japan." Takeru decided.

"This is because of Hikari, right?" Natsuko asked.

Takeru sighed. "Mostly, yeah." He nodded.

Hiroaki and Natsuko glanced at each other. Both knew how Takeru felt, since both of them were in love.

"You can still call her and talk with her. Use the Webcam to see her. The Kamiya Family has internet and a Webcam, right?" Hiroaki asked.

"It's not the same and you two should know that. From when I last visited the Kamiya Family, they did have internet and a Webcam, but I don't know now. Besides I don't know Hikari's e-mail, because I didn't need to. I was always there for her to call me and the two of us would personally see each other. One of the problems is that I love Hikari, though I don't know a lot about her." Takeru explained.

"What do you mean by that?" Natsuko asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I never thought of asking her about her own dreams, though I do know some. I don't know all her interests, or goals and plans." Takeru replied.

"Uh, like I and your mom were even before we split. It's only recently we've talked about such stuff. Do you even know why we came here?" Hiroaki asked.

Takeru blinked. "No." He replied, shaking his head.

"Because I've wanted to visit and see Australia when I can. This was one of my childhood goals you see. However, some of the stuff that I wanted to do here in Australia, we probably won't do and I won't abandon my goals." Natsuko replied.

Takeru was speechless. He just stared off into space for some time. Hiroaki shook his head gently and Natsuko put her hand over Hiroaki's hand, which was on his lap. Hiroaki turned his hand around and held onto Natsuko's hand...

* * *

The knock was heard and footsteps followed. The door opened and a redheaded sleepy eye opened the door.

"What is it Daisuke? Today is a holiday." Koushiro reminded.

Daisuke nodded. "All the better. I need you help." He stated.

Koushiro sighed and opened the door all the way, stepping aside to let Daisuke in.

"Come on in." Koushiro welcomed.

Daisuke walked into the house and Koushiro closed the door behind him.

"Take a seat. I'll go freshen up, then return to you. I hope you know what kind of help it is that you're asking of me." Koushiro remarked.

"I do." Daisuke nodded, taking a seat on the couch.

Koushiro blinked and passed him into the bathroom to freshen up. Daisuke glanced around the house and waited for Koushiro. A few moments later and Koushiro reappeared and sat down beside Daisuke.

"Well?" He asked.

"Where would you take Mimi on a date?" Daisuke asked.

Koushiro narrowed an eye. "Why?" He asked.

Daisuke shook his head. "Not that it's any of my business, but with you being with Mimi and going out on dates with her, I'd like to know of where to go if I had a date with some girl." He explained.

"Why don't you take your date to some movie or romantic quiet spots, like restaurants for instance?" Koushiro asked.

Daisuke shook his head. "No. I want it to be different and honestly, is restaurants quiet spots? Maybe romantic, but quiet spots?" He asked.

Koushiro chuckled. "Good question there. Depends on how you are aware of things." He explained.

"What?" Daisuke asked, clearly confused..

Koushiro sighed. "I knew you won't understand it that way. From my own experience on taking Mimi to restaurants, there were times when I concentrated and was only aware of Mimi and me together: it was then that it was quiet. But there were times when I was like tensed and nervous about things that I was aware that we weren't alone, and that there were others with us." He explained.

Daisuke nodded, understanding.

"What did you have in mind for something different?" Koushiro asked.

Daisuke thought that over for a moment.

"Some place public yet special, like the Amusement Park or Zoo." Daisuke replied.

Koushiro raised his eyebrow. "Not a bad idea." He replied.

"Thanks for your help." Daisuke smiled.

"One question: Why are you asking me this? Why not talk with Yamato or Ken?" Koushiro asked.

"Because you know that I and Hikari saw each other in the airport when T.K. left to Australia. Not to mention Mimi also. That's why." Daisuke explained.

"Hikari is your date?!" Koushiro asked, exclaiming.

Daisuke grinned. "She had to accept; it has to deal with T.K." He stated.

"You want to tell her something about T.K.?" Koushiro asked.

Daisuke nodded. "That's right."

"What is it?" Koushiro asked.

Daisuke shook his head, standing up.

"I have the intention to tell Hikari first. However, you'll find out what it is somehow. I'll be on my way to Hikari's." He smiled, leaving.

"Watch out for Tai!" Koushiro warned.

Daisuke chuckled, closing the door behind him...

* * *

Uncomfortable silence was around the table. Yamato thought of eavesdropping to found out the result, but he couldn't; not with the Sider Family there, so he didn't know. They all ate in silence, the Sider Family wondering what made them so silent. Derek thought of asking Takeru or Yamato about the others in Japan, or about Iori, but he thought better of it. The meal was eventually over and everybody was satisfied.

Edna helped Natsuko with the dishes, while the men hanged out in the living room. Yamato thought of his guitar and was glad that he brought it with him. He silently went up to his room and returned with his guitar. He glanced around the living room.

"A little music to ease the tension." He smiled.

Takeru mentally sighed, as did the rest. Yamato begun to play the guitar with only music and no singing. Once done with the dishes, Natsuko and Edna came out to listen to Yamato's playing. He played for an hour and a half, changing from sing to sing that he knew of or made up. When he was done, Eddie looked at the time and gasped. He quickly stood up.

"I'm sorry, but we have to go. It was a nice meal and good music." He stated.

Edna and Derek stood up with Crabmon staying by Derek's side. The four of them walked to the entrance and Hiroaki opened the door for them.

"It really was a marvelous meal Natsuko." Edna stated, hugging Natsuko.

"See you later." Derek waved.

"Keep in touch with Daisuke. I'd like to hear from him." Takeru commented.

Yamato blinked. 'Does he want to know if Daisuke went on a date with Hikari? Probably. But would Daisuke contact Derek just to tell him such a thing in the first place?' He thought.

"... I will." Derek nodded, confused.

Hiroaki closed the door behind them, after waving bye to them. They all went back into the living room and Yamato went up to put his guitar away. It was the first time he used it since he came to Australia. Silence welcomed Yamato's ears, as he entered the living room and took a seat.

"What happened in the kitchen?" He asked.

"Did you know that one of mom's childhood goals was to come to Australia?" Takeru asked, turning to his brother.

Yamato blinked. "What?!" He exclaimed...

* * *

Taichi grinned upon seeing Daisuke.

"So out with my little sister are you?" He asked.

Daisuke sighed. "She told you?" He asked.

"Only that you and her are going on a date. Mom and dad aren't around. Kar is getting ready as we speak. Care to wait inside?" Taichi asked.

"Fine." Daisuke whispered, entering the Kamiya Residence.

Taichi closed the door behind him and took his seat on the lounge chair. Daisuke just took a seat on a cushioned chair.

"Do you have any idea where you're taking my little sister?" Taichi asked.

"Yeah." Daisuke nodded.

"Where?" Taichi asked.

"Sorry, but I'm not saying and I know Hikari doesn't know. You'll most likely find out though." Daisuke grinned.

"You better not break her heart more than it is." Taichi warned.

Daisuke chuckled. "Break her heart more than it is? Believe me, I'll probably be able to heal it somewhat." He stated.

Taichi blinked, confused. Hikari came down and Daisuke was the first to sense her. He already had a place in mind and also had more than enough yen for it. He glanced up at her and saw her glancing at him. Daisuke hastily smiled and blushed, lowering his head. Hikari gently giggled, reaching the ground. She walked over to Daisuke.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

Daisuke urged himself to look up and yet resisted to look nervous. It was hard and it took tremendous emotional effort from his side. Yet he was able to do. He nodded his head in response and stood up. He turned to Taichi.

"I'll bring her back today safely." He assured.

Taichi just narrowed his eyes, staring at Daisuke in wonder. Hikari and Daisuke walked to the door and opened it, letting Hikari out first. She nodded her thanks and walked out, with Daisuke behind her, closing the door...

* * *

Hikari and Daisuke walked silently. Hikari had no idea where Daisuke was leading her to, but she would go as long as he shared with her information about Takeru: whether it was negative or positive. Daisuke led the two of them to the Amusement Park, the only one in Odaiba and it was rumored best in all of Tokyo, if not Japan. Daisuke had more than enough money for both of them for rides. Hikari was so surprised that he would take her to such a place.

He just grinned back at her in return. They tried all the games and had the time of their lives. The best game the two had tried and first one was the Braid. It was for two and it spun around, going up and down, like uphill and downhill was so nice, as well has Hikari leaning onto him, but that couldn't be avoided. The scariest one was the boat, or shuttle. Daisuke didn't know what to call it.

The one which went up high 90 degrees vertical and you were on. At first he looked at the other side of it and saw the ground so low, noticing how high he was, he quickly begun to panic. But with Hikari's hand on his, he was eased a little and decided to look towards the floor of the boat and keep his mind concentrated on it until the ride ended. He didn't know if Hikari did the same or not. The last game to try was the rollercoaster, but Hikari was hesitant.

"Come on! You got onto the shuttle and you weren't afraid." Daisuke urged.

"Because you were with me. I was terribly afraid." Hikari whispered.

Daisuke blinked, then smiled. He was the one to panic, yet Hikari held him down, while she herself was afraid. She couldn't have known he panicked.

"I'll be with you on this one too." Daisuke whispered.

Hikari shook her head. "The motion and swirling; it's too much." She confessed.

Daisuke was sort of surprised, yet understood how she felt.

"... Tell me about T.K. What is it about?" Hikari asked.

"I went to Australia and saw him." Daisuke whispered.

Hikari's eyes widened in sheer delight.

"You went to Australia! When?!" She exclaimed.

"Keep your voice down please. I know where he lives through Derek, the Australian Destined who Iori and Joe met there. I got the number from Iori himself and I keep in contact with Derek. I went to Australia two days ago in person." Daisuke explained, with his voice lowered.

"Were you by yourself?" Hikari asked.

"I was with Veemon and before you say anything, I didn't take a plane." Daisuke replied.

Hikari blinked. "You didn't take a plane?" She asked.

"I'll tell you about what happened with T.K. Forget how I got to Australia for now, for I'll tell you some time later. I and Takeru are now buds and he's going to try and convince his parents to have them all return to Japan..." Daisuke started.

Upon hearing that, Hikari's eyes brightened and she smiled.

"Let me continue. In the mean time, I'd have to watch over you and I objected. But he insisted and let me date you..." Daisuke had his voice fade.

Hikari's eyes widened in shock...

* * *

"Not looking good for Dai, but wait until I deal with Hikari about that when I return. We'll have to get to that some time later. Through with Daisuke and Hikari, and over to me for one complete chapter! I'm not telling any spoilers, though I and Yamato would talk with our parents more about returning to Japan, but there's more. Stay tuned for the next chapter."

STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 7: CLOSER TO FRANCE

_The feeling of the heart - Love? I know it is... - All I want... - Is your company, to be there beside you that's all... - I won't hesitate in my answer I do to you - But it's more complicated than that! - Am I worthy to be yours? - Or are you worthy to be mine? - Are there others? - Hope? I always have it... - The question is the matter of choice... - In the end the option is completely mine... - Who would I choose?_


	8. Closer to France

Story by Green Garden

**Bond of Hope and Light: Name's Takeru Ishida  
Chapter 7: "Closer to France"**

_The feeling of the heart - Love? I know it is... - All I want... - Is your company, to be there beside you that's all... - I won't hesitate in my answer I do to you - But it's more complicated than that! - Am I worthy to be yours? - Or are you worthy to be mine? - Are there others? - Hope? I always have it... - The question is the matter of choice... - In the end the option is completely mine... - Who would I choose?_

_Previously on Name's Takeru Ishida:_

I talked with my mother and father about returning to Japan in the kitchen, but it was there that I found out that it was one of my mother's dreams to come to Australia. The Sider Family visited us and Yamato played his guitar for the first time since we got to Australia. As for Daisuke, he went along with my plan, and he eventually went out with Hikari to an Amusement Park out of all places! There he told her in summary what he and I had discussed, but it didn't end all well.

Now it's back to me! On with conclusion...

* * *

A plane flew off into the sky, out of sight. Catherine sighed, from inside the airport. She was carrying one of her luggage and just staring off. Australia? Was it really better than France? She was going to find out and she wasn't alone, which she relieved about. Floramon silently walked up beside her.

"There you are Catherine. Come on. A cab is waiting for us, to bring us to the hotel." Scarlet Fournier, Catherine's mom, informed.

"Coming." Catherine replied.

She walked away with Floramon. With her mom, the three walked out of the airport and towards the cab outside, where Antonio Fournier, Catherine's dad, was waiting. With everyone and everything ready, the cab driver drove off towards the hotel...

* * *

Takeru quietly knocked on Yamato's room. No reply returned. Takeru glanced at Patamon, who shrugged in response. Takeru sighed and carefully opened the door. He silently crept into the room, careful not to wake his brother. Patamon flew in behind him. After closing the door carefully behind him, Takeru had a good look at Yamato's room. Yamato was sleeping in a mess on his bed, snoring loudly. Gabumon yawned, staring at Takeru and Patamon.

Patamon shook his head silently from the site of the room.

"This room is even more in a mess than yours ever was." He whispered.

Takeru chuckled and Gabumon sighed.

"I bet Daisuke's room is more of a mess than this." Takeru whispered.

"Maybe." Patamon agreed.

Without opening his eyes or turning to his brother, Yamato threw a pillow at him to silence the noise. Takeru easily avoided it. It harmlessly hit a wall. Takeru got the hint though.

"Sorry for waking you up early, but I need to talk to you about my plan." Takeru explained.

"When I wake up." Yamato muttered under the pillows.

Takeru sighed and shook his head. He left Yamato's room with Patamon behind him. His mom and dad were already up. He headed towards the kitchen and took a seat at the small table with Patamon sitting on one of the counters. Takeru sighed and supported his head with his hand.

"Please don't mention about heading back to Odaiba now." Natsuko commented.

"I'm not in the mood to mention it." Takeru muttered.

Hiroaki blinked, staring at his son. He raised an eyebrow.

"... Good. We're going to have guests over in a few hours. I think you do know one of them at least." Hiroaki smiled.

"If you put it that way, I don't." Takeru replied.

"You don't know Catherine? That's strange." Natsuko muttered.

Takeru's hand lost balance and his head fell on the table. He moaned, lifted it up and rubbed his forehead.

"From France?" He asked.

"So you do know her." Hiroaki giggled.

"Is Floramon with her?" Patamon asked.

"I would guess so. You know them too." Natsuko smiled.

"Are they staying here?" Takeru asked.

"In Australia? Yes, for a few months before heading up to Japan." Hiroaki replied.

"We met her and Floramon with Tai and Agumon in France, when we were touring the world. I and Tai ended up in France." Takeru explained.

"Catherine had told her parents and they mentioned it to us on the phone so... We know son." Hiroaki informed.

Yamato came in whistling, fresh as a daisy so to speak. Gabumon's lips were trembling, walking beside his DigiDestined. Yamato took a seat next to Takeru.

"Catherine? Is she the chick from France that you told me about Takeru?" Yamato asked.

Gabumon rolled his eyes and was alert upon hearing Hiroaki slapping his hand on Yamato's head. Yamato held onto the back of his head and looked confused.

"What?" He asked.

The family sighed, with Gabumon and Patamon joining them.

"Anyway, she and her parents are coming over in a few hours, after they're settled in their hotel." Natsuko informed.

"A chance for me to meet her." Yamato grinned.

"You. Stay. Away. From. Her!" Takeru hissed, glaring at Yamato.

Yamato raised his eyebrow. "Say, what's it to you? I thought you were with Hikari." He informed.

"What about Anna?!" Takeru exclaimed.

Yamato sweat-dropped. "Geez. I guess I forgot about her." He muttered.

"Well, I haven't forgotten about Hikari. I never will. I would prefer Dai to have Catherine, rather than you having her! Look at you. You forgot about your girlfriend. Geez." Takeru shook his head.

"She's just more than a girlfriend to me!" Yamato snapped, standing up with a jerk and knocking the chair back.

Gabumon; Patamon; Hiroaki, and Natsuko just stared at them from where they were, dumbfounded. Takeru snarled.

"It doesn't look like that to me." He stated.

"Consider it what you will; I'm not arguing with you brother." Yamato relaxed.

He walked out of the room, leaving Gabumon behind him. Takeru turned his sight away from the door and sighed deeply.

"What was that?" Natsuko asked, whispering.

"I don't know, but it seems that both are in love, from what I can see from here." Hiroaki replied, whispering.

"Who with whom?" Natsuko asked.

Hiroaki shrugged. "I really didn't get it." He replied.

Natsuko sighed. "Well, after the Fournier visit, I and you need to have a talk about returning to Japan. This is really affecting Takeru." She decided.

"And Yamato." Hiroaki agreed.

He blinked and turned to his wife. "Are you serious? What about your goal?" He asked.

"I've came to Australia and that's more than enough. I'm glad that I had a chance to see Australia... Let's talk about this later please." Natsuko requested.

Hiroaki nodded. "Sure."

* * *

"Now, you two young men mind your manners with the Fournier family." Natsuko informed.

"Sure thing mom. Yamato is the one to be worried about." Takeru stated.

Yamato grinned.

"Try to hit on Catherine and I'll start an ugly scene in front of them." Takeru whispered.

Yamato raised his eyebrow. "Like a fight?"

"Sure thing T.K." Yamato nodded.

The doorbell rung and Natsuko was the first to open it. Catherine was the first to appear, with Floramon. She smiled. Behind her was Antonio and Scarlet: her parents. Takeru smiled and Natsuko made way.

"Come on in." Natsuko greeted.

Hiroaki came out just in time, with his formal uniform on. Antonio shook hands with Hiroaki and Hiroaki invited him into the living room. Catherine only reached Takeru and stared at him. Yamato rolled his eyes and followed both couples into the living room. Gabumon followed him. Patamon was on Takeru's head, staring down at Floramon, all four were quiet and silent. Takeru moved towards the front door and closed it.

"Mom, dad, we're going into my room." He informed.

Hiroaki and Natsuko turned to Antonio and Scarlet. They both shrugged.

"Catherine knows better and can handle herself pretty good with boys." Scarlet explained.

Natsuko turned her head and nodded her approval to Takeru. Yamato just stayed with the couples, with Gabumon with him. Takeru went up the stairs, with Patamon holding onto his head and Catherine and Floramon behind him. Takeru let Catherine and Floramon walk in his room, and Takeru closed the door behind him. He took a seat beside Catherine on his bed and Patamon flew down onto the bed.

"There's something I wanted to show you." Catherine started.

She took out a necklace, which had a red string and a cut ruby. Some symbol was in the precious jewel. Catherine dangled it from her hand and Takeru stared at it with Patamon.

"A necklace?" Patamon asked.

"The symbol looks like some crest. But I've never seen it before." Takeru explained, with the crest looking strange.

"That's what I figured too. I guess it's my crest. If it is, do you know what it means?" Catherine asked, eyes beaming.

Takeru blinked. "That Floramon can get as high as ultimate."

Catherine nodded. "I found it in France. It was in the airport there and it was glowing when I and Floramon were close. I picked it up and kept it with me since then." She explained.

She put the necklace around her neck and let it dangle. Takeru took a closer glance at the cut ruby and looked closely at the crest. In the middle was two ovals inside each other. On either side of it was arched bows. On the top right of the left bow was a small circle connected to the bow. On the bottom left of the right bow was a small circle connected to the bow. The colors were the same as the Crest of Love.

"Why didn't you want to stay in France?" Patamon asked.

Floramon snorted. "Catherine was harassed a lot by the French "gentlemen" too much. It was apparent though that she knew had to deal with them." She smiled.

Catherine nodded. "Not only that, but I figured out that my soulmate wasn't in France, but rather in some other country and region. I was the one who initiated this idea to my parents; to come to Australia for a few months, then head to Japan and live there. No need to mention, but from my experience in France, I'm mature and wise enough to know which young man is my soulmate." She blushed.

"Is she hitting on you?" Patamon asked, whispering.

Takeru blinked. "Probably. I don't know." He replied.

"... Listen Catherine: I'm not interested. I'm with Hikari and I'm not going to forsake her, even though we're an ocean apart." Takeru stated.

Catherine laughed. "I was just sharing some of my ideas with you! I'm not flirting with you. I know about you and Hikari and I respect that. If anything, I'd just like to be a friend, that's all." She requested.

"Friends? First of all, where's your French accent?" Takeru asked.

"It's her accent now, own unique one." Floramon grinned.

Catherine shrugged. "I like my accent now. I guess I unconsciously trained on my own accent, that my French accent vanished." She replied.

Takeru rubbed his chin. "A friend? I'm fine with that." He shrugged.

"What about you? When are you and your family returning to Japan?" Catherine asked.

Takeru sighed. "At the moment, I don't know." He replied.

"Ah. I remember something. My digivice changed right after I picked this necklace up." Catherine commented, showing her digivice.

Takeru noticed that it was basically the same, except that there was a deep carving of the initials C.F. on the lower right of the digivice. He looked up.

"C.F. would stand for Catherine Fournier I would presume." He informed.

"I figured that out too. Now it's different from all the other digivices, because of my initials." Catherine smiled, staring at her digivice...

* * *

Yamato was silent throughout the talk between both couples and when he heard the doorbell; he was the first one towards it. He opened the door and Derek Sider was there to greet him, with Crabmon. Yamato sweat-dropped.

"Hey Derek. What are you doing here?" Yamato asked.

"Just between you and me, I was informed that a young beautiful lady was here. I just wanted to see her with my own eyes." Derek replied, whispering.

"Her name is Catherine Fournier and she's from France. She's upstairs with Takeru in Takeru's room. Both Patamon and Floramon are with them." Yamato explained.

"O.K. would you mind if I waited down here?" Derek asked.

Yamato shook his head. "Not at all. Come on in." He welcomed.

Derek nodded and walked into the house with Crabmon.

"Mom, dad. It's Derek Sider and Crabmon, coming over for a quick visit." Yamato informed.

"Oh. Takeru is upstairs." Natsuko stated.

Derek shook his head. "No need. I'll wait down here." He replied.

"Suit yourself." Hiroaki welcomed.

"Matt, your guitar." Gabumon whispered.

Yamato raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"What the heck? I do need practice to keep my touch." He agreed.

"Guitar?" Crabmon asked, whispering.

Derek took an empty seat and he picked up Crabmon, putting him on his lap.

"Yamato was and still is part of a band Crabmon." Gabumon replied.

"Did you forget so quickly Crabmon? He played the guitar the last time we were here." Derek reminded.

"Yeah." Crabmon nodded, remembering...

* * *

Patamon and Floramon heard footsteps rushing up the stairs and passing the room, figuring out that it was Yamato. Patamon reasoned that Yamato headed to his room for his guitar. Takeru blinked, suddenly coming up with an idea.

"You know, I think you'll like Daisuke, or as we call him, Dai." He informed.

Catherine raised an eyebrow. "Are you suggesting that he might be suitable for me?" She asked.

Takeru shrugged. "That's a strong possibility." He replied.

"Yeah Floramon, you'd love Veemon." Patamon commented.

Floramon blinked. "Veemon?" She asked.

"Davis' Digimon partner." Patamon smiled.

Floramon nodded. "I'll find out." She decided.

"Does he have good qualities?" Catherine asked.

"Well, yeah. He was the leader of the second DigiDestined group. The second DigiDestined group consisted of me; Dai; Hikari; Miyako; Iori and later on, Ken. Along with our Digimon of course." Takeru replied.

"What about Taichi?" Catherine asked.

Takeru sweat-dropped. "Oh... From what I know, he's with... some young lady named Joy Islanamin." He replied.

"The older sister of Teresa Islanamin: a DigiDestined from Algeria. The Islanamin family moved to Japan after that whole Armageddemon event." Patamon added.

Floramon noticed some papers on Takeru's study and went over to them. She took a seat and looked through them.

"Writing some story?" Floramon asked.

"Ah?" Takeru asked, turning his head towards Floramon.

His eyes widened and he jerked out of bed towards his study. He snatched the papers away from Floramon.

"I'm just starting to. It's the story of the adventures we had the first time we went to the Digital World and afterwards." Takeru replied.

"No need to be upset." Floramon muttered.

Takeru chuckled. "I'm not upset. I just don't want people to know about it until I publish it." He replied.

"When are you going to publish it?" Catherine asked, from her place on the bed.

"In a few years, after I've finished writing it." He replied.

Catherine sensed that Takeru didn't want to talk about his writing, and she was fine with it. Besides, she was more interested in another issue.

"Is Dai interested in anybody now?" She asked.

Takeru blinked and lowered his hand. He put his papers back onto his study and pointed at Floramon.

"Leave them where they are and don't touch them." He advised.

Floramon shrugged. Takeru walked back to his bed and sat down beside Catherine.

"Now, he's looking out for Hikari, from a personal request of mine. He had a crush on her and it turned to love towards her. He explained it both to me and her: finding out that he was serious in his feelings. I don't know if Dai had talked about me, telling her to look out for Hikari while I'm in Australia to her." Takeru explained.

The two DigiDestined and Digimon heard Yamato's footsteps passing by, with some musical notes coming out from his guitar, vanishing down the stairs.

"... The crest you have is obviously different from ours. When you and your family leave to Japan, contact Koushiro Izumi and ask him about it." Takeru suggested.

"Koushiro Izumi?" Catherine asked.

"The computer genius of the group." Patamon replied.

"Yeah. He was with us during our first Digimon adventure." Takeru added.

"Isn't Ken better at computers than Koushiro?" Floramon asked.

"Ken Ichiouji? Well, he was controlled by some evil spore that made him a genius in... Basically everything." Patamon replied.

"Why do you think Ken is better at computers than Koushiro?" Takeru asked, turning to Floramon.

"He's very popular worldwide. There was some report about him that we both saw in France." Catherine replied.

"... Oh. Well, he's normal now I guess. Still somewhat a genius though." Takeru commented.

There was silence between the four for some time, all four in their thoughts. Takeru was thinking of Odaiba; his friends, and of Hikari. Catherine was thinking of Daisuke and what a kind of person he might be. Floramon was wondering why they all suddenly were quiet and for someone to speak. Patamon was thinking of Gatomon and his Digimon friends back in Odaiba.

"... What are you planning to become?" Takeru asked.

Floramon mentally sighed.

"You mean like a job?" Catherine asked.

Takeru nodded. Catherine shrugged.

"At the moment, I'm not sure. I just want to get to know Daisuke and I'll see what'll happen from there onward." She replied.

Takeru raised an eyebrow. "So I made you interested in Daisuke?" He asked, smiling.

Catherine nodded. "Yes. I can use my imagination to fantasize of who he is." She blushed, smiling.

"Personality? Well, for facial features, he has dark red hair with brown eyes and his hair is like-correction, was like Taichi's; all spiked up a bit. He also used to wear Taichi's goggles, but now he has his own." Takeru explained.

"Taichi doesn't have his hair spiked up anymore?" Catherine asked.

"No, he cut it; it's short and smooth now. He's protective of Hikari: his little sister. He's hostile when it comes to her personally, even to me and Daisuke." Takeru explained.

"I'm not surprised. It's natural." Catherine agreed.

"Yeah. I can understand that." Takeru nodded.

The four of them quieted down upon hearing musical notes, coming from downstairs, from Yamato playing his guitar. They kept silent and listened...

* * *

Yamato started playing his guitar, while his parents and Scarlet and Antonio all listened. Derek and Crabmon were also quiet. The two noticed that it was a different beat and song. Natsuko and Hiroaki completely forgot to serve anything to Scarlet and Antonio, much less Derek and Crabmon. Antonio and Scarlet both noticed, but didn't mind. They basically were there on a quick visit, because of their only daughter's request.

Being with Yamato most of the time, Gabumon recognized the song almost immediately. It was only a musical song, with no words to it. Yamato played his guitar through it all. When he was done, Yamato was out of breath.

"It sounds much better with the rest of the band." He commented.

"... Thanks for having us. We better be off now." Antonio decided.

"Yes. We should." Scarlet agreed, standing up with her husband.

"Can't you stay any longer?" Hiroaki asked, standing up.

"I'm terribly sorry, but we have to unpack completely and settle down." Antonio replied.

"Catherine dear! Let's go!" Scarlet yelled.

"Of course." Natsuko nodded.

The whole group stood up and Antonio shook hands with Gabumon; Yamato, and Hiroaki. Scarlet just hugged Natsuko. Takeru and Catherine came down the stairs, with Catherine and Floramon in the lead. Patamon was once again on Takeru's head. Yamato glanced at Derek and saw him watching, with Crabmon on the ground beside him. Hiroaki sat down again and Yamato went back upstairs to return his guitar. Gabumon stayed and sat down with Hiroaki.

Natsuko walked Scarlet and Antonio over to the door, just as Takeru and Catherine reached it. Catherine sensed Derek staring at her and she looked towards him. Derek's eyes were widened in amazement: his mouth slightly open, yet speechless. Catherine smiled and winked. Derek blinked and blushed, lowering his head. Natsuko hugged Scarlet again and Antonio nodded to her.

Takeru opened the door and Antonio was the first one out, with Scarlet following close behind. Catherine turned to Takeru and gave him a quick friendly peck on the cheek, before heading out. Takeru blinked and lightly touched his cheek. Derek sighed and walked out with Crabmon. Takeru closed the door behind him, still surprised. Antonio; Scarlet; Catherine, and Floramon all got into the car and Antonio drove off. Derek and Crabmon just walked home.

Natsuko smacked her forehead. Hiroaki turned to look at her.

"What is it honey?" He asked.

Natsuko turned to her husband.

"We forgot to serve them!" She exclaimed...

* * *

"The name of my book is The DigiDestined League. I doubt any of you would find it in your world. Besides, the DigiDestined League happens and ends before this. I just need to add a short paragraph to it and that's it. This story would be like a side-story to the DigiDestined League. Quite interesting how my writing started to show and be involved in this story, right? Anyway, the next chapter is back in Odaiba, and is completely on Hikari and Daisuke.

I know of what happened, through Daisuke telling me and leaving some notes of that time. I'm glad I wasn't there or I would have acted more dramatically. I'm glad that Daisuke was there and handled it the way he did. Interested? Of course! Stay tuned for the next chapter."

STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 8: PROTECTION OF A FRIEND

_The feeling of the heart - Love? I know it is... - All I want... - Is your company, to be there beside you that's all... - I won't hesitate in my answer I do to you - But it's more complicated than that! - Am I worthy to be yours? - Or are you worthy to be mine? - Are there others? - Hope? I always have it... - The question is the matter of choice... - In the end the option is completely mine... - Who would I choose?_


	9. Protection of a Friend

Story by Green Garden

**Bond of Hope and Light: Name's Takeru Ishida  
Chapter 8: "Protection of a Friend"**

_The feeling of the heart - Love? I know it is... - All I want... - Is your company, to be there beside you that's all... - I won't hesitate in my answer I do to you - But it's more complicated than that! - Am I worthy to be yours? - Or are you worthy to be mine? - Are there others? - Hope? I always have it... - The question is the matter of choice... - In the end the option is completely mine... - Who would I choose?_

_Previously on Name's Takeru Ishida:_

The family had a surprise visit from Catherine's family, who's from France. Floramon was with her, and while her parents and my parents were talking downstairs, the two couples along with Yamato remained downstairs while I and Patamon went upstairs to my bedroom with Catherine and Floramon. We only talked a little, and I told her about Daisuke, getting her interested him. She showed me her crest that she only had found recently.

Her family is only going to stay in Australia temporarily, and then travel to Odaiba, Japan. Derek and Catherine saw each other when Catherine's family was leaving. Soon afterward Derek and Crabmon went back home. On with the conclusion...

* * *

_"Pardon me?" Hikari asked._

_"You heard me well, Hikari." Daisuke replied._

_Hikari's eyes glared dangerously and Daisuke had never seen her like that. She stood up and continued on glaring at Daisuke._

_"There is absolutely no way I'll let you have me! I'm Takeru's girl and I always will be! No matter how long it would take, but I'll wait for my prince to return!" Hikari exclaimed._

_She turned around and marched out of the Amusement Park, leaving Daisuke behind on the bench. He sighed..._

* * *

It has been three months since the fateful date and Hikari hadn't talked with Daisuke since. If he called, she refused to talk and if she saw him on the street, it was like she never knew him. Taichi made matters worse, by literally beating Daisuke up sometimes and other times throwing him out of the building complex, into the street. Taichi had warned Daisuke about hurting Hikari more and Daisuke knew he had. Being thrown out was Daisuke's better days.

He tried hard to apologize to Hikari and explain, but she refused to talk with him and rejected him. Taichi didn't even want to listen and either Hikari or Taichi slammed their door in Daisuke's face. Daisuke usually returned home with a bruised up face. Expectedly, Jun teased Daisuke about the beatings that Taichi gave to him, and how Daisuke deserved them. Veemon was the most concerned and worried for his human partner.

He could understand how Daisuke felt. Daisuke was emotionally unbalanced and psychologically ill for the moment. To make matters even worse, Taichi called up the other DigiDestined -minus Iori and Takeru-, telling them of what happened between Daisuke and Hikari, with Hikari telling Taichi everything beforehand. Only Ken was supportive of Daisuke and was there for him, but the rest withdrew from Daisuke, including the Digimon.

With Ken being supportive of Daisuke, Wormmon was also supportive. Both could understand what Daisuke was going through, considering that Ken was the Digimon Emperor in the past and that Wormmon was his slave and servant during such a time. Unknown to Daisuke, he would eventually get over Hikari and better days would arrive for him. It all started on the first day of university for the junior DigiDestined in Odaiba.

Naturally, Daisuke and Ken shared the dorm, since nobody else wanted to share the dorm with him. Veemon and Wormmon also came along, but not normally, rather snuck in. Odaiba University had dorms and it was on campus, so Daisuke and Ken were going to stay away from their home for a good time. Daisuke didn't mind, since he'd be away from his mumbling sister and was rather relived that he didn't have to return everyday home.

Ken opened the dorm room and Daisuke was the first to walk in, with luggage in his arms. Ken left, to retrieve the last of the luggage. Daisuke dropped the luggage on the floor and glanced around at the dorm room. From what he could see, there were a study desk; two closets; a mini-fridge; two separate beds, and a phone. Remembering their Digimon, Daisuke opened up the luggage that had Demi Veemon in one and Minomon in another.

With the bag open, Demi Veemon gulped in huge breaths of air, before getting out. Minomon was more controlled, because once he was out, he breathed normally. Ken appeared with the last of the luggage and Daisuke helped him with them. Ken closed the door behind him. He shook the dorm's key in Daisuke's eyes, smiling.

"Our own dorm room key. Dorm room number K01." He informed.

"I'll need a copy of that." Daisuke stated.

Ken chuckled. "I've got that ready Dai." He nodded.

Daisuke looked up and saw Ken carrying a second key: a copy. Daisuke grabbed it and from that moment on, Daisuke decided that he would concentrate on his study, unlike his high school years. Demi Veemon was the first to look in the mini-fridge. It was empty and he turned to Daisuke and Ken.

"Where's all the food?" He asked.

Daisuke chuckled. "We'll have to buy it and fill it up on our own. I'll be the one to handle that." He decided.

Ken nodded. "That's fine by me. Care to do it now and I'll deal with the unpacking?" He asked.

Daisuke shrugged and turned to Demi Veemon.

"This is a dorm room and we're sharing it with Ken and Minomon. Behave." Daisuke requested.

Demi Veemon rolled his eyes. "Like I'm the one who messes up your room." He remarked.

Daisuke grunted, but then nodded slowly, confirming Demi Veemon's remark. He sighed and left the dorm, to gather up food, or snacks, in Daisuke's case, for the mini-fridge. He closed the dorm door behind him. Ken nodded and started opening up the luggage. Demi Veemon walked over to Daisuke's stuff and glanced at it. Minomon just floated around the dorm for awhile and eventually settled down in a spot.

The dorm had one large window to it, which looked out into the campus' yard. Ken thought of getting drapes for the windows, but decided against it since it won't be needed, yet and he also wanted to talk with Daisuke about it. Both Ken and Daisuke thought that they were the last to arrive at the university, but that was untrue. Ken opened up one of the closets, and right in front of his face, two crests appeared. Ken's eyes widened, recognizing his crest.

The second crest, Ken figured, was Daisuke's, but how was that possible? Did it mean that both Wormmon and Veemon had separate ultimate forms? There was no other explanation. Ken thought of picking his crest, the Crest of Kindness, but thought better of it.

'Not now, not when we just arrived. I'm telling Dai this though, when he returns.' Ken thought...

* * *

During the three months, Daisuke worked and regained the money he had used in the Amusement Park and even more. He had more than enough yen to get food for the mini-fridge in his and Ken's dorm room. The shop for the university was on the second floor and Daisuke headed towards the stairs, with his money ready in his pocket. He was close to the stairs, when he saw Taichi talking with a blonde girl.

Taichi noticed Daisuke and his eyes narrowed. Daisuke continued walking, taking his sight off of Taichi, passing from behind the girl, which seemed to be Daisuke's age. Daisuke walked up the stairs and went into the shop, buying a few full bags. While getting some food for the dorm's mini-fridge, the same girl Daisuke saw, entered and got some soda. For a moment, while Daisuke was picking his bags, he and the blonde girl shared a look: a quick glance.

After both paid, the blonde girl was the first to leave and Daisuke followed. When they reached the first floor, they took separate directions, with Daisuke heading back to his dorm, with his hands full. He did pay for the food. He knocked at the door of his dorm and Ken opened it. When Demi Veemon saw him carrying bags full of food, he smiled. Daisuke looked around and saw that Ken was still working on the unpacking.

"I'll just get these into the mini-fridge and I'll help you out. No touching Demi V." Daisuke warned.

He went over to the mini-fridge and emptied the food in the few bags into the mini-fridge, filling it up. Ken locked the dorm room's door and went back to unpacking. He had decided on telling Daisuke early the next day. Once finished, Daisuke closed the door of the mini-fridge and started helping Ken with the unpacking. Wisely, Ken chose the closet in which he found the two crests. He only touched Daisuke's crest and put it in a drawer in Daisuke's closet.

They were done by midnight and being tired, obviously went straight to bed. Minomon silently joined Ken at the foot of Ken's bed. Demi Veemon just slept on Daisuke's bed, at the end of his feet...

* * *

Next day and early in the morning, much was to be done and said. Ken was the first to wake up. He was careful not to wake Minomon though. Unsurprisingly, Daisuke was still in bed, dozed off. Ken shook his head at the site and went over to the phone to get some info he wanted and needed, which included his and Daisuke's class schedules, since Ken knew Daisuke wouldn't have time to do it.

Ken hastily got a pen and two papers ready. Minomon woke up and floated slightly above the bed, watching Ken. Ken nodded his head a few times, while speaking and he wrote down some stuff in both papers. With the schedules out of the way, Ken checked for other dorm rooms, checking to see his DigiDestined friends. From what Hikari told Miyako and from what Miyako told Ken, Ken only knew that Taichi was at home before, because it was vacation time.

Taichi was in his senior year, and Hikari; Daisuke, and Ken were only freshmen. From what Ken found out about the dorm rooms, Taichi Kamiya was alone in dorm room C02; Hikari Kamiya and Miyako Inoune were sharing dorm room L02; Joe Kido and Sora Takenouchi were sharing dorm room R02 and Koushiro Izumi and Mimi Tachikawa were sharing dorm room K02.

Ken found out that Catherine Fournier and Willis Starshine, both transfer students, with Catherine from France and Willis from the U.S., were sharing dorm room D01, on the same floor that he and Daisuke were on. By the time he was done, Daisuke had woken up. Ken grinned and handed the paper over to Daisuke.

"Here's your weekly schedule." He informed.

Daisuke, still sleepy-eyed, nodded his head and let himself waken up more. He glanced at his side and only took a moment at noticing his schedule there. Ken was moving around, preparing himself for the day. With the dorm room came a separate small bathroom, which had a sink; mirror; hygiene cabinet, and slide door shower. Ken went into the bathroom and Daisuke got out of his bed, waking Demi Veemon up.

He went over to his closet and swiftly changed into other clothes. He decided that he'd take a shower after his classes. Demi Veemon just watched from his position on the bed. Daisuke first chose his clothes for the day and got out of the clothes he was wearing, changing into the clothes that he chose. Ken walked out of his quick shower, drying his hair, with new clothes on him. Ken noticed that Daisuke hadn't found the crest, and decided going into a different issue.

"Are you familiar with the name Willis Starshine? Is he the "Willis" you've told me about?" Ken asked.

Daisuke turned to him, blinking.

"I don't know his full name." Daisuke simply replied.

"He did come from the U.S." Ken added.

"So? There are a lot of Willis' in the U.S. The specific Willis I know has Terriermon and most recently, regained Lopmon. He's from Colorado and is a quiet guy." Daisuke replied.

"So he's a good guy to get to know?" Ken asked.

Daisuke nodded. "Basically. Why do you ask?" He asked.

"Because there's some Willis Starshine here, a transfer student from the U.S. He's in dorm room D01." Ken explained.

Daisuke shrugged. "It probably could be him. Willis is a nice guy to have as a friend." He informed.

"Do you think Terriermon and Lopmon are with him?" Demi Veemon asked.

"You mean did he bring them along like we brought you and Minomon along?" Daisuke asked.

Demi Veemon nodded.

"Well, yes. That is if this is the same Willis we're taking about. Terriermon and Lopmon are his Digimon and he won't leave them behind in Colorado." Daisuke replied.

"What about you and Hikari?" Ken asked.

Daisuke jerked his head up, staring squarely at Ken. Hikari became a sensitive issue to Daisuke since three months ago.

"What about us?" He asked, quietly.

"What if you run into her here?" Ken asked, raising an eyebrow.

Daisuke shrugged. "I'd just ignore her... I'll have to contact Takeru and tell him." He whispered.

Ken shook his head. "Not a wise idea. Just deal with Hikari when the opportunity arrives, without pulling Takeru into it in anyway, like by telling him or mentioning him to Hikari." He advised.

Daisuke sighed. "I guess you're right... I'll need to be patient with this." He nodded.

Ken nodded. "The shower is ready for your turn." He informed.

Daisuke shook his head. "Not now, after my classes. When I come back, I'll at least take a shower and have Demi Veemon up to Veemon. After all, we did bring them in and they're in now." He reminded.

"I guess I'll do the same when I return from after my day of classes; to bring Minomon to Wormmon again." Ken agreed.

Daisuke gathered his bag and schedule and headed out the door, bringing the dorm room key with him, but leaving his D-3 and D-Terminal back in his closet. Ken did the same. He shook his head and finished preparing himself. He picked up his bag and schedule.

"Don't lock the door; I might want to have a stroll outside." Demi Veemon informed.

Ken raised his eyebrow. "I don't know. You'll have to talk with Dai about that. Besides, I'll close the door, but leave it unlocked." He decided.

Demi Veemon nodded and Ken closed the door behind him...

* * *

It was so unlike Daisuke, but when he entered his first lecture, he was early and he took an unoccupied seat. He looked around the classroom and noticed two familiar faces. One of which was a bit hurtful to him, but he kept his emotions in check. The other, he was more interested in; the blonde that he saw talking with Taichi the night before and the one that he shared a glance with.

He wanted so much to get to know the blonde girl, yet he wanted to talk with Hikari, seeing that it was an opportunity for him to try and fix or repair things. His mind struggled wanting to talk with both and when he eventually chose talking with Hikari, the professor had entered. Intend on keeping his decision and goal, he sat back down and listened to the lecture. The school days have started once again.

Daisuke did his best not to be distracted by Hikari or the blonde, which was a gamble that actually paid off. The professor caught someone else being distracted by the blonde and the professor warned the student, bringing him back to reality. The class laughed, but not Daisuke; Hikari, or the blonde. Daisuke ignored the whole thing, as did Hikari, but the blonde turned to check and see who was checking her out. Upon knowing who it was, she smiled and focused on the lecture.

While the professor was writing down the homework; some chapter reading, not big of a deal with Daisuke, he arranged his time for the day and also noticed the shy glances that the blonde gave to him.

'Is she interested in me or something? She seems nice and cute.' Daisuke thought.

Anyhow, he decided that after his classes were over for the day, he'd head back to his dorm room and first bring Demi Veemon up to Veemon and then he'd take a shower. After his shower, he decided that he would have something to eat and head to the library, maybe meet Willis there and this new blonde shy girl. Daisuke swiftly noted the homework mentally and decided to do it after he returned to the dorm room, returning from the library.

Too soon and the class was over. Daisuke hadn't taken anything out of his bag and so left the room without packing anything. Before stepping out, he saw Hikari packing some of her stuff and closing her bag, but the blonde was having some trouble. She had to pack some stuff, but a young guy was distracting her. Daisuke stepped backwards, letting the rest of the class pass by, keeping his sight at the blonde girl.

Hikari passed by and took only one glance at Daisuke and continued on her way. Daisuke noticed, but decided not to react, and to ignore it. The professor noticed the troubled blonde girl as well, but concluded that Daisuke would eventually intervene, so he stayed out of the way. When only the professor; Daisuke; the blonde girl, and the young guy distracting her were the only ones left, Daisuke walked over to the blonde's seat.

While nearing them, Daisuke heard the young guy mention stuff about pranks, and telling the blonde about them and how to avoid them. He also heard the blonde telling the young guy that she was from France. At that, Daisuke mentally realized something. He remembered what Takeru had told him and the name...

'Catherine Fournier and her Floramon, interesting. I bet she brought Floramon along with her, as I did with V.' Daisuke thought.

Daisuke took the book and notebook and put them carefully, neatly and gently into Catherine's bag, putting in her writing utensils in last, all the time staring at the young guy, cautious and alert. The young guy quieted down, noticing Daisuke. Catherine turned around and noticed Daisuke herself. She sighed. Daisuke gestured gently for Catherine to take her bag, which she did. The young guy was the one who was distracted by Catherine and the student who the professor warned.

Deciding that the young guy won't back down easily, Daisuke decided to warn him off, yet not to fight him if the young guy provoked or mocked him. With Catherine taking her bag, she took a step back and Daisuke took her place; positioning himself between Catherine and the young guy.

"Back down peacefully." Daisuke warned calmly, glaring at the young guy.

Obviously noticing that Daisuke wasn't some guy to fool around with; the young guy took his advice, gathered his stuff and left the class. Daisuke walked Catherine out. Both were silent and Catherine was shy, concluding that it was Daisuke who was with her, considering what Takeru told her and what Taichi told her the night before. She didn't know if Daisuke knew who she was or not, but she was too shy to say anything to him.

Thanks to the young guy, Daisuke was now aware and alert of any pranks that might be done on him, especially with that young guy being involved. Less than a day in the university, and Daisuke had already probably gained his first enemy.

"My dorm room is D01." Catherine commented.

Daisuke raised his eyebrow and turned to Catherine.

"So you then know Willis by now. Is he from Colorado?" Daisuke asked.

Catherine nodded. "Yes. Do you know him?" She asked.

Daisuke nodded. "Yeah. We have some history together." He replied.

"History?" Catherine asked.

Daisuke didn't know how to phrase it, but he didn't want to mention any Digimon stuff, or he'd know that she would know that he knows who she is. Daisuke didn't want that yet and it appeared to him that Catherine didn't know for now. She'd find out, eventually and through Daisuke himself.

"... It's sort of complicated, but we met in New York some time back and are basically friends and buds now." Daisuke replied.

Catherine nodded. Daisuke noticed that his next lecture was different from Catherine's, so he had to split up with her to head to his next lecture.

"I have to go in another direction to my next lecture. See you later on today in the library?" He asked, stopping with Catherine.

Catherine nodded, turning to him. Daisuke nodded and walked off, with Catherine watching him disappear. Returning back to reality, Catherine rushed to her next lecture...

* * *

Minomon noticed Demi Veemon staring at the closed door and exchanged glances with the closed dorm room door and Demi Veemon, eventually stopping himself, so that he won't make himself dizzy. Demi Veemon was staring at the dorm room door thoughtfully, rubbing his chin, trying to think up a way to open the door. He eventually remembered that the D-3s and digivices only helped in evolving the Digimon into their champion form.

But, an in-training Digimon could bring himself or herself up to rookie by themselves. With that in mind, Demi Veemon's eyes brightened up and he stood up straight on Daisuke's bed, closing his eyes, concentrating and relaxing. In a blue short flash of light...

"DEMI VEEMON SHINKA!"  
"VEEMON!"

Minomon's eyes widened in admiration and awe. Veemon jumped down Daisuke's bed and rushed towards the door.

"**Vee Head Butt**!" Veemon yelled.

His head slammed into the door, with the door not budging. Veemon slowly slid down the door, with his stomach being the first to reach the floor. Minomon sweat-dropped. Veemon panted and mentally moaned from the pain he caused onto himself, from such rash plan.

"Why don't you just reach up?" Minomon suggested.

Veemon got to his feet and turned to little Minomon. He considered Minomon's suggestion for a moment and decided that it was worth trying. Effortlessly, Veemon reached up to the knob and turned it, opening the door. Veemon grunted at how easy it was, yet attacked it as his first plan. It was also Minomon's plan to just reach up. Veemon was glad to have his jogress partner and friend around.

"I'll come back before Ken or Dai returns." Veemon whispered, promising.

Minomon nodded and Veemon walked out, closing the door behind him. Veemon moved casually through the corridors and ducked under something or below something when someone appeared in the distance, being careful and cautious enough not to be noticed or seen. He was extra careful not to draw attention to himself, even if he was the only one in the corridor.

Veemon remembered Ken mention Willis, and if it was Willis from Colorado, the Chosen of Destiny, then Veemon was sure that Terriermon and Lopmon were with him. He recalled the dorm room's number, remembering that it was on the same floor... D01. Veemon and Daisuke knew of Lopmon returning, because hours later, Willis called him from Colorado and told Daisuke about Lopmon and regaining a Digi-Egg of some baby Digimon.

Daisuke had told Veemon about it and so they both knew. Veemon was eager to see Terriermon and Lopmon again. He did remember Gatomon from time to time and thought of giving her a visit, considering that Hikari was in lecture classes like Daisuke. The problem was that Veemon didn't know the dorm room's number in where Gatomon stayed in. Unlike Daisuke and Hikari, Veemon and Gatomon stayed friends, as did the rest of the Digimon with Veemon.

It was mentioned to Veemon by both Patamon and Daisuke about the beautiful female Digimon that Patamon and Agumon met in France. Patamon told Veemon that the Digimon's human partner was as beautiful as Floramon, in human terms and from what Takeru had told Patamon. Veemon wanted to get to know this extraordinary Floramon, but never knew that he was going to actually meet her soon enough.

He was walking down a corridor, realizing and eventually admitting that he was lost. He decided against going back because he might get more lost than he already was. Without warning, he tensed up, sensing somebody approach him from behind, sensing him before hearing his steps. Veemon knew that the person, whoever it was, hadn't noticed Veemon yet, but Veemon took no chance. He looked around the corridor to look for some place to hide and found none.

Slowly, he started to panic and backed himself into a dorm room door, unintentionally slamming into it. The person was getting closer and anytime now, Veemon would be easily spotted by the person. Fate intervened though, as the door opened and Veemon fell onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. He quickly panicked, thinking that a student was still in his or her dorm room still. Something pulled him in and something else closed the door.

"_Do you two know him?_" A feminine voice asked.

"_Sure we do. He's Veemon. He helped me with saving Lopmon here._" Another voice replied.

Veemon's eyes widened and he immediately recognized the voice, with it belonging to Terriermon. But who did the feminine voice belong to and why was Terriermon talking so openly?

"_Veemon? This is Veemon?_" The feminine voice asked, pointing towards Veemon.

Feeling insulted and slightly embarrassed, Veemon got onto his feet and turned around. He immediately recognized all three Digimon, with two of them being his friends: Terriermon and Lopmon, while the third was a female Tanemon. Veemon blinked, wondering if she would turn into Palmon. Was it possible that Izzy and Mimi were there? If they were or weren't, a lot of questions popped up into Veemon's head.

"Yeah. I'm Veemon, my friends call me V... Did you hear about me and do I know you?" Veemon asked, cautious.

Tanemon smiled and shook her head.

"I heard about you, but you don't know me." She replied.

"Really? How do you know me if you're not one of the DigiDestined Digimon?" Veemon asked.

Tanemon snorted and looked offended. Terriermon sighed.

"She is a DigiDestined Digimon, but not a DigiDestined from Japan; her DigiDestined is an International or foreign DigiDestined. Nice young lady actually. She and Willis seemed friendly together when they met." Lopmon explained.

"From where?" Veemon asked, out of innocent curiosity.

"It doesn't matter. Did you come in like that?" Tanemon asked.

Veemon blinked. "You mean like this? In this form? No, I came in while I was an in-training." Veemon replied.

"Really? Can you teach how to turn into rookie?" Tanemon asked, her eyes pleading.

Veemon sighed. "Just concentrate on becoming a rookie Digimon and relax. Know that even though you have a DigiDestined; you can turn into rookie without the help of a digivice." He explained.

Tanemon nodded. "I'll try." She decided.

She did as Veemon said and concentrated and relaxed. In a short beam of green light...

"TANEMON SHINKA!"  
"FLORAMON!"

Veemon became speechless and backed away a bit, obviously taken off-guard. Terriermon and Lopmon stepped back too, but in awe and respect. Floramon looked at herself and smiled, staring up at Veemon.

"Thanks for your help. I was missing this form." Floramon commented.

"..." Veemon was speechless, yet too recovered for the initial surprise.

Floramon sighed. "This is the least I expected from you V. From what little Patamon had told me about you, I expected more." She whispered.

Veemon shook his head. "W-What?" He asked.

He realized that Floramon was the second Digimon to name him V and in the same tone. The first Digimon with the same tone was Gatomon. Reality sunk into Veemon as he understood what was going on, with Willis being Catherine's dorm roommate or vice-versa. He pointed at Floramon.

"You're from France and your human partner is Catherine Fournier. Wow... Pleasure to meet you ma'am." Veemon greeted, nodding his head.

Floramon smiled. "I see you know of me as well. The pleasure is all mine V." She nodded.

"This will surely surprise Catherine." Lopmon informed, bringing Floramon and Veemon back to realizing that they weren't alone in the dorm room.

"You turned rookie without Dai?" Terriermon asked.

Veemon nodded. "Dai doesn't know yet and... Geez. He doesn't know I left the dorm room. I need your help Terriermon. Do you have anything like a map of the first floor of this university, which would help me?" He asked.

Terriermon nodded. "There is. Let's study the map so you don't get lost again." He stated.

"You got lost?" Floramon asked.

"I intend to accidentally, when I'm not familiar with the area previously." Veemon replied sincerely...

* * *

"Well Armadillomon, you wanted to come to Texas and so here we are: The Hida Ranch." Iori explained.

A few generations back, before World War 2, Iori's ancestors came from Japan, but instead of settling in California, they headed to Texas and started their own family ranch. They were able to escape the government's attempt at capturing them, since the Hida family had their own land in Texas. Iori's grandfather from his father's side went back to Japan by himself in his youth and that was how the Hida family had returned to Japan, only partially though.

Iori had cousins; aunts, and uncles in Texas, on The Hida Ranch. Iori was in a cowboy uniform, complete with the cowboy hat and Armadillomon was wearing a cowboy hat. Armadillomon was speechless and in awe, walking side by side with Iori, heading deeper and deeper into the Hida Ranch, towards the home: The Hida Hotel. Iori hadn't informed his relatives that he was coming and neither did his mom or grandpa know.

Armadillomon looked around and noticed a herd of horses nearby, exercising their muscles, in a yard. There was a large barn nearby and plains were in patches around the ranch, but dirt roads were the most common. Iori continued on with Armadillomon to Hida Hotel in silence...

* * *

The classes were finally over and Daisuke knew his homework. He was eager in taking a shower and seeing Demi Veemon again. He knew his way back and so got back without any trouble, or without getting lost. Ken was there before him: waiting. Minomon was in sight, but Demi Veemon was no where in site. Daisuke blinked and eventually shrugged. He closed the dorm room door behind him and put his bag down beside his bed, swiftly entering the bathroom.

Ken was about to say something, but kept silent, noticing Daisuke enter the bathroom. Ken nodded and waited patiently. He decided to tell Daisuke about his past, and about the crest. Ken had yet to touch his crest. He just returned ten minutes before Daisuke and was in a quiet mood, which Minomon understood. Both were worried about Demi Veemon, but Minomon knew that Demi Veemon was Veemon now and both knew that he left the dorm room to explore the place.

Again, Ken would have to be the one to tell. Fatefully, Veemon returned and swiftly closed the dorm room door behind him, while Daisuke was still in the shower. Minomon sighed in relief, but when Ken saw Veemon, he was surprised and confused, yet quiet.

"Did Dai return?" Veemon asked.

Ken nodded. Veemon moaned.

"Where is he?" He asked.

Ken nodded towards the bathroom.

"Taking a shower apparently." He replied.

"Good." Veemon nodded.

Veemon took his seat on Daisuke's bed. After 15 minutes, Daisuke came out in the same clothes he chose for the first day. He took one glance at Veemon and stopped rubbing his hair, speechless. Upon his entering the room, Ken's; Veemon's, and Minomon's attention turned towards Daisuke. Daisuke's eyes narrowed and he lowered his arm. He hastily took a seat on his bed beside Veemon.

"How were you able to become this?" Daisuke asked.

Veemon smiled. "The digivices are there for champion and up. Minomon could turn into Wormmon, if he wills it." He informed.

Ken glanced at Minomon and nodded.

"Without your digivice?" Minomon asked.

Again, Ken nodded. Minomon sighed and closed his eyes. Moments later, a short black pillar appeared...

"MINOMON SHINKA!"  
"WORMMON!"

Daisuke turned back to Veemon.

"Where were you?" He asked.

"Out of luck, in finding Willis' dorm room I mean." Veemon replied.

Daisuke raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? What did you see there?" He asked.

Veemon nodded. "Well, it all started when..." He started.

The story lasted for about 10 minutes. Daisuke; Ken, and Wormmon were all speechless once Veemon had finished. Daisuke held up a finger and stood up.

"Wait a moment; I'll come back." He informed.

He hurried back into the bathroom and returned the towel to its place. He combed his hair into his new style and walked back into the dorm room.

"Well, let's get something to eat and talk." Daisuke decided.

Wormmon; Ken, and Veemon all agreed with him...

* * *

"Well, I didn't get to what I wanted to get to yet, but it's coming in the next chapter, again on Daisuke and Hikari. I apologize but the chapter I mentioned earlier would be after the next one. Some interesting and exciting events are to happen, with some getting hurt. That's all that I can say. Sorry for the long delay by the way. Stay tuned for the next chapter."

STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 9: MOTOMIYA VICTORY

_The feeling of the heart - Love? I know it is... - All I want... - Is your company, to be there beside you that's all... - I won't hesitate in my answer I do to you - But it's more complicated than that! - Am I worthy to be yours? - Or are you worthy to be mine? - Are there others? - Hope? I always have it... - The question is the matter of choice... - In the end the option is completely mine... - Who would I choose?_


	10. Motomiya Victory

Story by Green Garden

**Bond of Hope and Light: Name's Takeru Ishida  
Chapter 9: "Motomiya Victory"**

_The feeling of the heart - Love? I know it is... - All I want... - Is your company, to be there beside you that's all... - I won't hesitate in my answer I do to you - But it's more complicated than that! - Am I worthy to be yours? - Or are you worthy to be mine? - Are there others? - Hope? I always have it... - The question is the matter of choice... - In the end the option is completely mine... - Who would I choose?_

_Previously on Name's Takeru Ishida:_

Daisuke and Ken had their first day in Odaiba University, and Daisuke met Catherine. Both Ken and Daisuke had brought their Digimon with them, and while the two were out in their lectures, Demi Veemon was able to evolve to Veemon on his own and he did some exploring, and found dorm room D01 where he met up with Terriermon; Lopmon, and Floramon, who with Veemon's help, was able to evolve from Tanemon. Ken found his crest along with Daisuke's.

On with the conclusion...

* * *

Ken and Daisuke left their shared dorm room, leaving Veemon and Wormmon behind. They told their Digimon to stay in the dorm room until they returned with food from the cafeteria. Neither Ken nor Daisuke knew where the cafeteria was, and it wasn't until Ken talked with one of the students there about it, did both Ken and Daisuke eventually find the cafeteria. They got themselves and their Digimon some sandwiches, and Ken paid for it.

Once they had paid for it, they left the cafeteria with the food and went back to their shared dorm room. Veemon and Wormmon looked up at them when they returned. Ken handed both Digimon their share. Daisuke sat down on his bed and Veemon was also on his bed with him, while Wormmon and Ken were on Ken's bed. They all quietly had their food. After a few moments of silence, Ken turned to Daisuke.

"I have some things to share with you Dai." Ken informed.

Daisuke turned his attention towards Ken, with his expression being curious and quiet. Ken sighed deeply and begun to share his tale of himself. He told Daisuke; Wormmon, and Veemon everything, starting from about his brother Osamu, to Ryo, to him becoming the Digimon Emperor and so on. Both Digimon and Daisuke were all silent during Ken's tale. Daisuke couldn't help but wince and twitch several times when Ken mentioned something bad or evil.

"... There's something I want to show you." Ken informed, after he finished his story.

He got off of his bed and went to his closet. He opened up a drawer; reached in, and took out his crest. Ken turned around, showing it to Daisuke, who was staring at him quietly. Daisuke's eyes widened. He got off of his bed, and went over to Ken for a closer look at Ken's crest. Daisuke pointed at it.

"This is the same crest I saw before the Digi-Egg of Miracles showed that time!" Daisuke exclaimed.

Ken nodded.

"You have your own too." Ken remarked.

"What?" Daisuke questioned, staring at Ken's face.

Ken gestured towards Daisuke's closet.

"Check the top drawer of your closet." Ken requested.

Daisuke did as he was told and he took out his golden crest of miracles. He quickly took out his D-3 and saw the same crest spinning around in his D-3's monitor. Daisuke blinked and turned to Ken.

"Did you see Ryo again after that time?" Daisuke inquired.

Ken shook his head. "No, I haven't seen him since then."

Daisuke nodded.

"Thanks for telling me about my crest." Daisuke thanked, putting his D-3 and crest away in the top drawer of his closet.

Ken did the same with his crest of kindness and his D-3. Both stood up and faced each other.

"There's something else I want to talk to you about." Ken stated.

"What?" Daisuke asked.

"Curtains for the window." Ken replied.

Daisuke blinked in confusion at first, but then he slowly nodded, understanding what Ken meant.

"... If you want to get them, go ahead. Just be sure they're black; blue, or gold in color." Daisuke remarked, shrugging.

Ken chuckled. "Gold?"

"You bet. Like the crest of miracles... Excuse me now. I have to go to the library to do some study." Daisuke excused.

Ken blinked, and watched Daisuke get some things. Daisuke opened the door, but Veemon stopped him.

"Can I come with you?" Veemon asked.

Daisuke shook his head. "No Veemon. You can't come around with me here in the university. You know why also. See ya guys later."

Daisuke stepped out of the dorm room and closed the door behind him.

"I guess I better get to my study too." Ken shrugged, rubbing his chin...

* * *

Daisuke found the library without difficulty, and he went in. He found an isolated place in a dim area of the library, where he was the only one present. Daisuke took a seat at one of the empty table and took out his studies. People in general rarely went to the area Daisuke was in, and that's the way Daisuke liked it. It was all quiet, and he was too into his studies that he didn't notice someone joining him.

"_So you did come?_" A feminine voice inquired.

Daisuke glanced up from his studies, and saw Catherine seated with her own studies across the table that he was using. Daisuke smiled, nodding.

"It took me some time to find you. This really is a good place to meet up and be alone." Catherine whispered.

"Yeah. I didn't want to meet any ex-friends of mine, so I found this place and stayed here." Daisuke informed.

"Ex-friends?" Catherine asked.

"It's a long story, but Taichi is one of them." Daisuke replied.

Catherine raised an eyebrow. "Taichi? What did he do?"

"It's more like what I did." Daisuke whispered.

"I see." Catherine nodded.

"What do you say we talk after we have finished with our studies?" Daisuke questioned, glancing at Catherine.

Catherine nodded. "Yes. I agree."

With that decided the two went back to their studies and were quiet most of the time. Soft muttering could be heard from either both of them at the same time or from one of them at different times. When Daisuke was done, he closed his books and notebooks. He spread his back backwards on the chair, and put his hands behind his neck. A few moments later and Catherine was done. She closed her book and just stared at Daisuke, who was staring at the ceiling.

Catherine knew Daisuke was in his mind.

"Floramon met Veemon yesterday. I'm sure you know of that." Catherine remarked.

Daisuke blinked and glanced at Catherine. He nodded.

"Beaulpa likes him." Catherine grinned.

"Beaulpa?" Daisuke asked.

"What I dubbed my Floramon. She knows of it and rather likes it. Beaulpa means Desirable." Catherine replied.

"Only I and V know of V naming him Sarion. Sarion means Harmony." Daisuke informed.

"So you are the fellow DigiDestined Takeru told me about!" Catherine smiled.

Daisuke blinked. "Uh?"

Inwardly Daisuke kicked himself for being taken off guard in such a way. He knew he won't be able to fool Catherine anymore.

"When did you see Takeru? Why did he tell you about me?" Daisuke inquired, pointing at himself.

"I saw Takeru in Australia a few weeks back when my family went to Australia for a short visit. It was before I came here to Japan with my family... He told me about you because at first he thought that I was flirting with him... That reminds me. I showed something to Takeru, and I'd like to show it to you some time, but I don't have it with me at the moment." Catherine explained, lowering her head.

Daisuke blinked, before he suddenly started laughing. He laughed so hard that he held onto his chest and onto the table, so he would be careful not to fall backwards. Catherine raised her head and sweat-dropped at his site.

"What?" Catherine asked.

Daisuke tried to stop laughing to talk, but he couldn't stop, so he held back what he had to say and calmed down.

"The thought of you flirting with Takeru is hilarious." Daisuke replied, grinning.

A vein popped on Catherine's forehead, and her eyes narrowed.

"And why is that? I wasn't flirting with him!" Catherine exclaimed.

Daisuke chuckled. "I know Catherine and I'm sorry, but I'm just saying that I visualized it mentally and... well... it was really funny, considering Takeru's heart is with someone else now."

Catherine blinked, and calmed down. She thought about it for a moment, and giggled quietly.

"It is funny." Catherine agreed.

"... At first I didn't know you, but then when Ken told me about a French transfer student, I realized it was you. I also remembered what Taichi and Takeru told the rest of us after they met you in France." Daisuke stated.

"You remember that glance we had when we were in that shop here in this university?" Catherine questioned.

"Yes, it only happened last night." Daisuke nodded. "... You know something Catherine, you're a wonderful girl. To me you're more wonderful than Hikari."

Catherine blinked, and realizing what Daisuke had just said, she blushed lightly.

"Thank you. You're a nice gentleman yourself Dai... May I call you that?" Catherine asked.

"Of course." Daisuke smiled.

"I've been meaning to ask you something, and I couldn't ask Takeru about it because I was just leaving. There was this guest who came while I was visiting and he had a Crabmon with him. He was just staring at me in awe when I was leaving. I was wondering who he is." Catherine whispered.

Daisuke nodded. "It seems you're talking about Derek Sider. He's a fellow DigiDestined like us who's Australian. Iori and Joe met him in Australia some time back."

"Iori?" Catherine asked.

"There are many fellow DigiDestined you haven't met yet. I don't know if you met Hikari yet or not. Anyway Iori is the youngest DigiDestined in our group, but for the moment he's in the U.S." Daisuke explained.

"Is Hikari the girl around our age with short brown smooth hair and light brown eyes? Is she the one who's obsessive with the color pink?" Catherine asked.

Daisuke frowned. "She's the one alright."

"I hate people who are too obsessive with their favorite color, and this Hikari is too obsessive with pink." Catherine muttered.

Daisuke chuckled. "Tell me about it."

"Do you want to talk about Taichi?" Catherine asked.

Daisuke winced. "I'm thinking here that you mean my EX-friends."

"Yes." Catherine nodded.

Daisuke sighed. "Fine. I'll tell you what had happened."

Daisuke told Catherine everything he knew of about the other DigiDestined. He told her about Ken; Takeru, and his issue with Hikari. He also told some of the adventures he had with Veemon in the Digital World. He mentioned that he was the first from the younger DigiDestined, not including Hikari or Takeru, to get his Digimon partner. Daisuke even told her about a girl he liked but it turned out that the girl was a Digimon who wanted him as her partner.

Catherine listened patiently to Daisuke's story. Daisuke also told her of Willis and their adventure in the U.S. Daisuke kept out anything that he wasn't involved in; including what Ken had told him before he left for the library. Catherine found out about Daisuke's family, and especially about Jun and her past obsessions. She giggled at them delightfully. Catherine soon realized that she was enjoying her time with Daisuke, and that she was actually listening and hearing him.

What Catherine thought would be a dozen of minutes story, turned out to be a few hours tale.

"... And that's everything basically." Daisuke finished.

Catherine giggled. "I just wanted to know why you and your "ex"-friends weren't friends anymore. It's nice to know that you're still friends with Ken. It's good to hear that you're finally friends with Takeru after all these years."

Daisuke nodded. "I agree. It is better to be friends with Takeru than be his competition with Hikari. I've noticed though that Hikari once decreased her obsessive attitude with pink. Unfortunately that was a short period, and since she found out Takeru was moving to Australia, she went back to her pink attitude... I'm glad to say I'm getting over her... My dorm room is K01."

Catherine nodded. "Yes, I know. Beaulpa told me... We better get back to our dorms and to our Digimon."

"Yes. Of course." Daisuke agreed.

"Just one thing." Catherine requested, gathering her books and appliances.

"Sure. What?" Daisuke asked.

"Don't tell anyone about Floramon's name. You can tell Sarion, but no one else. Let's just keep it between us. I'll tell her I told you, and that Sarion knows also." Catherine requested.

"O.K. same here. Don't you tell anyone about Veemon's name. I'll tell him you and Beaulpa know about it." Daisuke requested.

"Got it.... And um... Could you walk me to my dorm please?" Catherine asked.

Daisuke raised an eyebrow; gathered up his appliances, and shrugged.

"Sure Catherine. What's your family name?" Daisuke asked.

"Fournier. Catherine Antonio Fournier; that's my full name. I already know you're Motomiya Daisuke." Catherine informed.

Having finished their little chat, and their studies, Daisuke walked Catherine out of the library and to her dorm...

* * *

Daisuke opened his dorm's door alone. He stepped in and closed the door behind him. Ken; Veemon, and Wormmon were all staring at him. Ken raised an eyebrow at Daisuke. Ken was sitting up on his bed; Wormmon was in Ken's closet, and Veemon appeared at the entrance to the dorm's bathroom. Daisuke sweat-dropped.

"What?" He asked.

Ken was about to answer, but then the dorm's door opened and Willis hastily rushed in, quickly closing the door behind him. He was panting, with his back on the wall. Ken sweat-dropped when he saw him, and Veemon was happy, yet curious, to see Willis. Daisuke turned around and saw Willis. All of them were staring at Willis, including Wormmon. Willis rubbed his head and chuckled.

"Pardon my intrusion friends, but Catherine told me your dorm number Davis and I need to discuss something with you, since I figured that you are the only one who could help, because others refused... Hello Veemon." Willis greeted, nodding towards Veemon.

"Willis." Veemon nodded.

Willis noticed both Ken and Wormmon as he moved away from their dorm door.

"May I sit down?" Willis asked.

Daisuke nodded. "Sure. Take a seat on my bed."

Willis did as he was allowed, and took a seat on the currently unoccupied bed, which he assumed correctly was Daisuke's.

"First... Willis, this is Ken and his Digimon: Wormmon. Ken and Wormmon, this is Willis." Daisuke introduced.

"Hey Ken... Wormmon." Willis nodded to them.

Ken grinned. "It's nice to finally meet you friend."

Willis instantly warmed up from Ken's reaction, since he was nervous with Ken, because he was meeting him for the first time personally and he didn't start out right.

"Same here." Willis smiled.

"What is it that you wanted to discuss with me about?" Daisuke asked.

"Uh yes. How and where do I start? It's about Kari. I don't know what's happening with T.K. and I asked her about it, since those two seemed close the last I remember, but she refused to talk about him... which surprised me. She introduced me to the other DigiDestined you all know, starting with her older brother Tai." Willis informed.

Daisuke winced, but he kept quiet.

"So you want to know about what's happening with T.K.?" Ken asked, staring at Willis.

Willis glanced at Ken, and nodded.

"Takeru moved to Australia, after his parents remarried. Matt; Gabumon, and Patamon are all with him. Yamato or Matt is T.K.'s older brother, and Gabumon is Yamato's Digimon. You already know Patamon." Daisuke explained.

"... I see... Why couldn't Kari tell me that? I don't understand." Willis remarked.

"Takeru and Hikari are still in love with each other. You have to understand that first." Daisuke started.

"But it's because Takeru moved to Australia that Hikari is upset with him. From what I know the two haven't contacted each other since Takeru moved, and he moved a good time ago." Ken added.

"So... Kari doesn't want to talk about T.K. because of that? Oh... I get it." Willis nodded.

"Why would Hikari talk with you?" Veemon inquired, walking into the dorm and standing beside his partner.

"You mean besides wanting to catch up? I don't know..." Willis shrugged.

Daisuke's eyes widened, as he suddenly realized something.

"Willis does look a lot like Takeru." Daisuke muttered.

Ken narrowed his eyes, but then he widened them and gasped.

"No..." Ken whispered.

"Could it be that's what Hikari is doing?" Daisuke questioned, staring at Ken.

"... I-I think so." Ken nodded.

Willis blinked, glancing from Ken to Daisuke, from Daisuke to Ken, and back to Daisuke. Wormmon and Veemon also shared the glances between their partners.

"What?" Willis asked.

"You explain it Ken. I have some stuff to tell Veemon in private." Daisuke informed.

Ken nodded. Daisuke walked into the dorm's bathroom and Veemon followed him. Daisuke closed the bathroom door behind Veemon.

"What?" Veemon asked.

"I think Hikari wants to date Willis for one thing." Daisuke replied. "... If she hasn't started already."

"To get back at you and Takeru?" Veemon asked.

Daisuke shrugged. "Most likely... But that's not what I wanted to tell you. I told Catherine about your... other name."

Veemon's eyes widened. "You told her about Sarion?"

"Yeah. She'll only tell Beaulpa. She promised not to tell anyone else, and I trust her." Daisuke replied.

Veemon narrowed one of his eyes. "Beaulpa? Are you talking about Catherine's Floramon? When did you talk with her?"

Daisuke grinned. "I said I would meet her in the library earlier today and I did. That's why I took so long being there; both I and Catherine were having a nice talk. Only me and you know about Floramon's other name, besides Catherine and Floramon themselves. Let's keep it between us. Catherine probably told Floramon about it by now, and if she hasn't she will."

Veemon nodded and shrugged. "O.K. Dai... I don't mind you telling Catherine, and I don't mind her and Floramon knowing. I promise I won't tell anyone about Floramon's other name."

Daisuke firmly nodded, and he opened the dorm's bathroom door. Both walked out and Daisuke closed it behind Veemon. Only Wormmon looked up at them, but kept silent. Willis noticed Daisuke, and he stopped his conversation with Ken, turning his attention to Daisuke.

"Davis I need to tell you something, something that concerns you." Willis informed.

"What?" Daisuke asked.

"Kari told me that she and the other DigiDestined are planning to do different pranks on you." Willis explained.

Daisuke's eyes widened, but it was Veemon who lashed out.

"What?! They wouldn't!" Veemon exclaimed.

"I agree. Then again they are up in arms with each other against Dai. Why would Hikari tell you about this?" Ken asked.

Willis shrugged. "I guess she thought that I might not tell you or that I might want to help out in the pranks against Davis."

"Would you?" Daisuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You mean help them with pranks against you? Never Dai! I wouldn't do such a thing to a friend. You have my word on that." Willis replied honestly.

Daisuke nodded.

"... Terriermon and Lopmon told me of your little adventure Veemon." Willis grinned.

Veemon blinked. "I was fortunate enough to find your dorm when I did."

"Yes, certainly." Willis nodded.

"... You know? I have an idea. I think Takeru would accept it too. If Hikari does want to date you and to become your girlfriend, then you accept. You could warn me of any pranks beforehand without them knowing. That is if you're taking sides." Daisuke suggested.

"Oh I'm taking sides, and I'm with you Davis." Willis honestly remarked.

"You can call me Dai. Here's the plan..." Daisuke started.

Daisuke told Willis and Ken of his plan. Veemon and Wormmon listened. Daisuke allowed Willis to tell Catherine; Floramon, and his own Digimon about his plan, just as long as none of them tell the other DigiDestined. Both Willis and Ken liked Daisuke's plan, and both accepted it. With their plan in mind, Willis left Ken's and Daisuke's shared dorm. Ken turned to Daisuke.

"Now about where we left off before Willis arrived. Why were you so late? What were you doing in the university's library?" Ken inquired.

Daisuke sweat-dropped...

* * *

"How did it go?" Terriermon asked, once Willis entered.

Willis closed the dorm door behind him, and found that Terriermon; Lopmon; Floramon, and Catherine all were staring at him.

"Did you see Dai?" Catherine asked.

"Yes. Him and Ken, along with their Digimon. It was the first time I met Ken and Wormmon..." Willis replied, smiling.

"Did they tell you anything?" Floramon questioned.

"Everything actually about that." Willis replied.

"Anything interesting?" Lopmon asked.

"Yes. Dai and Ken didn't hold back on anything." Willis nodded.

"Do you want to share it with us?" Catherine asked.

"Kari has some bad history with T.K. and Dai. T.K. is in Australia now... You know, you could've told me that since you were in Australia before you came here." Willis blinked.

Catherine lowered your head. "You're right. I did see T.K. in Australia while I was there with my family before coming here."

Willis shrugged. "I decided to help them out. Did you know that Kari might want to use me and have me as her boyfriend?"

Catherine blinked. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. Ken and Dai told me about it, and it sounded logical. Kari did tell me also about pranks she and the other DigiDestined were planning on him, or at least about planning to do pranks on Dai. I already told Dai about that." Willis explained.

"... Maybe I should become Hikari's friend too." Catherine remarked.

"Yeah, and me and Gatomon also." Floramon agreed.

"Do what you want, but tell Dai about it because he might be upset seeing you with Hikari." Willis suggested.

Catherine nodded. "Yeah... I should. Floramon do you want to come with me there now?"

"To Dai and Ken's dorm room?" Floramon asked.

"Yes." Catherine nodded.

"Let's go." Floramon smiled.

"Be careful you two." Willis advised, lying down on his bed with Terriermon and Lopmon.

"We will. Thanks." Catherine nodded.

Willis shrugged. Catherine opened the dorm room and both walked out, with Catherine closing the dorm room behind her. Catherine made sure that she had what she wanted to bring before she left...

* * *

Moments later and the dorm room opened up a little. Hikari poked her head in smiling.

"Willis." She remarked.

Willis sweat-dropped and turned his head towards Hikari. He remembered the plan, and smiled back. He sat up straight in bed, while Terriermon and Lopmon just stared at Hikari.

"Kari! Come on it!" Willis welcomed.

Hikari opened the door wider, and both she and Gatomon stepped in. Gatomon closed the door. Hikari glanced around the room, and Gatomon did the same.

"Where's Catherine?" Hikari asked.

Willis sweat-dropped. "Oh..." He knew exactly where she was going, yet he knew he had to lie. "She's out with Floramon exploring this university."

"That's something." Gatomon blinked.

"What are you doing here?" Willis asked.

Hikari walked over to Willis until she was right in front of him.

"Do you leave with your Digimon?" Hikari asked.

"... Um... No." Willis replied.

"You know, you can if you want to." Hikari informed.

"Really? What about the people freaking out?" Willis asked.

Hikari shrugged. "They won't. Digimon is known of here. If it wasn't in the past, I'm sure it is known now. Oniisan made sure of it. He talked with the university president and now Digimon is known and allowed in this university, making it the first university to allow Digimon in it. You don't need to worry about people freaking out over Terriermon and Lopmon."

Willis blinked. 'That's something to tell Dai and Ken'. "That's new. Well... At least I won't panic if someone accidentally sees Terriermon and Lopmon."

"Did Catherine now of this?" Hikari asked.

"Of? Of what Tai did? No." Willis replied.

"Yet she went out with Floramon any way. You have to give that girl some credit. She is better than we thought." Gatomon remarked.

Hikari nodded. "I can talk with her later on... I just wanted to let you know that others are in. Are in with doing pranks on Daisuke. They aren't part of the DigiDestined, but they'll help us."

"Students? Ones that don't have any Digimon?" Lopmon inquired.

"Yes. Those students." Hikari nodded.

'Another thing to tell Dai about.' Willis thought.

Willis shrugged. "O.K. And why are you telling me this?"

"So that you'll know. The students without any Digimon might be the ones that would do the pranks on Daisuke, and we won't be directly involved." Hikari explained.

'We? I'm not doing this. But I am sticking the plan.' Willis thought.

"You mean us and the other DigiDestined by we, right?" Willis asked.

Hikari grinned, sitting down next to Willis on his bed. Gatomon joined them on Willis' bed.

"Of course silly." Hikari replied.

"Did you know you could name your own Digimon whatever you liked?" Gatomon inquired.

Willis nodded.

"... I have numerous names. Tailmon is a Digimon dub name of mine. As for normal names... You could call me Gaia; Melody, or Sadenre. I was first named Sadenre during my earliest childhood, so it's the first name I ever got. Sadenre means Revived Beauty, and it suits me just fine." Gatomon explained, smiling.

"I suppose I could tell you two about Terriermon's and Lopmon's names. Terriermon is Tolian, which means Talon, and Lopmon is Srecloud, which means Final Cloud." Willis shrugged.

"You know? I never got to know your last name." Hikari stated.

"Starshine, Willis Starshine." Willis informed.

"Do you remember when you and the others helped me out with Srecloud in the U.S.?" Willis asked.

Hikari nodded. "Yes. I do remember."

"That was the only time I got to my mega form. I wonder if I have some other mega form besides Magnadramon." Gatomon remarked.

"Well, after I got Srecloud back, and I named Terriermon and Lopmon only after Lopmon became rookie to what I named them. Anyway, after I got Srecloud back, I did some research into Digimon history, and I found that Cherubimon, both in his virus and vaccine forms, was one of three Grand Angels. He was the only beast Grand Angel though. That was some interesting info." Willis shared.

"Sure is." Gatomon agreed.

"I've been meaning to ask you this for awhile Hikari... Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Willis asked.

Hikari's eyes widened, and Willis was sure that he noticed some sadness in them. But then the sadness was only momentarily as it faded, because Hikari was thrilled.

"Yes... Yes I'll be your girlfriend Willis!" Hikari shrieked.

Terriermon rolled his eyes.

"I don't believe this." Lopmon muttered.

"What's not to believe? Is there something wrong with my DigiDestined being your DigiDestined's girlfriend?" Gatomon inquired, with her paws on her hips.

Lopmon chuckled, but then he shrugged. "Whatever."

Gatomon narrowed her eyes, but didn't push it, as she was happy for Hikari...

* * *

Catherine and Floramon were both extremely careful when they were walking through the corridors of the university, heading towards Daisuke's and Ken's shared dorm room. Catherine and Floramon didn't see Hikari and Gatomon on their way out, so they didn't know that Hikari was visiting Willis. Catherine did realize though that it would be the first time she would meet up with Daisuke in his shared dorm room with Ken.

She wondered if Ken was there with Wormmon or not. But she would appreciate it if neither of them were there. Catherine easily found her way to the dorm she was looking for, and she was fortunate enough not to run into anybody in the corridors on her way there with Floramon. At first she thought of just opening the dorm room, but then she realized that it would be better if she just knocked first, so she did.

"_Yeah?_" Daisuke's voice inquired.

"Dai, it's Catherine and I have Floramon with me." Catherine replied.

"_Catherine?_" Daisuke's voice inquired.

Catherine waited. A few short moments later Daisuke opened the dorm room and was greeted with seeing both Catherine and Floramon. Once seeing them, Daisuke happily grinned.

"Come on in! Ken and Wormmon aren't here. It's only me and Sarion. Ken went to Miyako's dorm and he took Wormmon with him." Daisuke explained.

He stepped aside, letting both Catherine and Floramon in. Both of them stepped in and Daisuke closed the door behind them.

"Beaulpa." Veemon smiled.

"Sarion." Floramon nodded, smiling.

Floramon walked over to Daisuke's bed, where Veemon was, and joined him on Daisuke's bed. Catherine turned around, facing Daisuke. Both were silent for a few moments.

"Willis told me some things." Catherine informed.

Daisuke raised an eyebrow. "Is that why you're here?"

Catherine shook her head. "No. I'm here for two completely different reasons."

"Two?" Daisuke asked, smiling.

Catherine grinned. "Yep."

Catherine glanced around the dorm and noticed how everything was in it. She smiled inwardly on what she saw.

"May I sit some where?" Catherine requested.

"Of course." Daisuke chuckled.

He got some seats Ken had got earlier and put them near the window. The window still didn't have any curtains on it. Catherine took a seat on one of them, and Daisuke took the other. They were facing each other.

"I wanted to tell you that I've decided to become Hikari's friend." Catherine started.

Daisuke shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me."

"So you're O.K. with it?" Catherine asked.

Daisuke nodded. "Why shouldn't I be O.K. with it? Like I said: it doesn't matter to me."

"O.K... Remember there was something I wanted to show you earlier today in the library." Catherine reminded.

"Yes. At that time you didn't have it, so you couldn't show me." Daisuke nodded.

Catherine took out her necklace, which had the cut ruby with some crest inside it. She handed it over to Daisuke, and Daisuke took a closer look at it.

"Your crest? This is great! It sure is different from the other crests I know of." Daisuke remarked, handing the necklace back to Catherine.

Catherine took it back, and put it around her neck.

"Do you know where I could find someone named Koushiro Izumi? Takeru told me that I should contact Koushiro and ask him about it." Catherine explained.

"I know he's studying here in this university, but I don't know his dorm room." Daisuke replied.

"K02." Veemon informed.

"What?" Daisuke asked, turning to his Digimon.

"Ken didn't know it, but I was barely awake. I heard it." Veemon replied.

"Is he sharing the dorm with someone?" Catherine asked.

"With Mimi Tachikawa." Veemon replied.

"Thank you." Catherine nodded.

"No problem." Veemon shrugged.

"Desire." Daisuke muttered.

"What?" Catherine asked, turning to Daisuke.

"I was just thinking some things. I know it's no coincidence, and I understand its reasoning. Beaulpa is Floramon's name, and it's means desirable, right?" Daisuke questioned.

"Yes." Catherine nodded.

"Then I won't be surprised if your crest is the Crest of Desire." Daisuke shrugged.

"The Crest of Desire... It sounds suitable." Catherine whispered.

"For both you and me Catherine it's suitable. I like it." Floramon agreed.

"Do you think that's what this crest is called?" Catherine asked.

Daisuke shrugged. "I don't know. It might be what's it's called; it might not have a name, or it might be called something else. At least until you know what it is, it's up to you if you want to call it the Crest of Desire."

"I guess for now that's what I'll name it. I'll be leaving now to look for Koushiro if you don't mind Dai. Let's go Floramon." Catherine decided, standing up.

Catherine walked towards the dorm's door with Floramon, and Daisuke's quickly got off of his chair and rushed over to the door. He opened it for both Catherine and Floramon. Catherine smiled her thanks as she walked out with Floramon. Daisuke closed the door behind them...

* * *

It was during the night when Ken returned. He opened the door and Wormmon was the first one in. Ken walked in and closed the door behind him. Daisuke was lying in his bed, staring at Ken in the dark. Ken grinned, and flicked the light switch on. Wormmon walked over to Ken's bed and climbed up onto it.

"I'm glad you're awake Dai. Miya told me some interesting stuff." Ken remarked.

Daisuke sat up in bed, staring at Ken.

"Why don't you tell me first about the dorm rooms our friends are in?" Daisuke asked.

Ken blinked. But then he shrugged. He walked to the study desk; took out a paper and pen, and wrote something down on it. He handed it over to Daisuke, and Daisuke looked at it. Written on the paper in black pen was the dorms room of the other DigiDestined, along with their roommates, if they had any. But there was more, as Ken made a totally different dorm arrangement after the original first one Daisuke saw.

"That's one of the things Miya told me about." Ken explained.

"We're going to change dorms?" Daisuke asked.

"Taichi didn't ask for it yet, but he eventually will. You be ready for that. You can name this dorm whatever you like when you and Catherine are sharing it. Since I know I won't be staying here for long, I'll get some appliances for this dorm tomorrow, including some drapes." Ken decided.

Daisuke only nodded, staring at the paper that had the dorm rooms on it.

"She told me that Digimon are allowed in this university because Taichi talked with the university's president. People won't be surprised when they see our Digimon with us. She also told me that the university president allowed Koushiro to use one of the computer labs here in the university when there are no lectures in it." Ken explained.

"That's new." Daisuke commented.

"Sure is. Good night Dai." Ken informed.

"Yeah. Good night Ken." Daisuke nodded.

The light was turned off and Ken settled under his blankets on his bed. Wormmon was at the foot of Ken's bed, already sleeping. Veemon glanced at the paper Daisuke was holding and grinned.

"So Floramon is going to share this dorm with us." Veemon whispered.

"Yep. Along with Catherine. If she knew of this she would've told us earlier last time she visited today. So she might not know of it by now, though she'd eventually find out about it." Daisuke whispered.

Daisuke put the paper under his pillow and settled back onto his bed. Veemon went to the foot of the bed and settled down there.

"Good night V." Daisuke whispered.

"Same to you Dai. Night." Veemon whispered, closing his eyes...

* * *

Daisuke sleepily opened his eyes. It was dark in the room, but Daisuke was able to see two figures hurriedly entering the dorm. The taller one closed the door behind it and the other shorter figure quietly. Daisuke had a feeling of who they were, and so he decided to take a risk.

"Hikari?" Daisuke asked, whispering.

The taller figure turned around and gasped. The shorter figure hissed.

"_Gatomon?_" Veemon's voice asked, whispering at the foot of Daisuke's bed.

Neither figure responded. They turned towards the door, and the taller one opened it. It looked out for a few short moments, but then it quickly brought its head back in.

"_We can't leave Gatomon._" Hikari's voice whispered.

"_And of all the dorms we entered... I think we should've gone to Willis' dorm._" Gatomon's voice whispered.

"What is it Kar?" Daisuke asked, whispering.

Daisuke figured out that the tall figure was Hikari, and the shorter one was Gatomon.

"_Nothing!_" Gatomon's voice hissed.

"_Shh._" Veemon whispered. "_Ken and Wormmon are still sleeping._"

"Hikari?" Daisuke asked, staring at the tall figure.

After a few moments of hesitance, Hikari was the first to step closer to Daisuke's bed. Gatomon followed, being more cautious. Hikari stopped a few feet away from Daisuke's bed, and both Daisuke and Veemon could see both Hikari and Gatomon in the dim room. Hikari looked frightened and worried. Gatomon was always tense, with her eyes glaring.

"... If you'll feel better, you two can sleep here tonight." Daisuke suggested, whispering.

Hikari stared at Daisuke's face, but she quickly lowered it. Gatomon glanced at Veemon, and they had eye contact, until Gatomon quickly turned her head away.

"... He might still be out there all of tonight. I think we might be safer here." Gatomon whispered, glancing up at her partner.

Hikari didn't respond, but she walked towards the bed. Daisuke moved to give her space. Veemon watched as Gatomon also approached the bed.

"This is the only time." Hikari whispered, stopping.

"I know." Daisuke nodded. "I know how much you still miss Takeru."

"And you miss Patamon as much as Hikari misses Takeru, right Gato?" Veemon questioned.

Gatomon didn't respond.

"Let's keep this one time only between us, O.K.?" Hikari asked.

"I don't see why we should tell others." Daisuke replied.

Quietly Hikari climbed into Daisuke's bed and covered herself under the blankets. Gatomon jumped onto the bed near Veemon. Veemon settled back on the foot of his partner's bed, and Gatomon joined him, but not too close. Both Daisuke and Hikari made sure that there was some decent distance between them.

"I'll have to leave before Ken and Wormmon wake up. So when you wake up and don't see me here, don't be surprised." Hikari whispered.

"I understand." Daisuke nodded, whispering and staring at Hikari's face.

He smiled sweetly and closed his eyes. Hikari hesitated to close her eyes, but her fatigue took over, and her eyes slowly closed, as she dozed off into peaceful sleep. Veemon and Gatomon beat them to it and were already asleep...

* * *

When Daisuke and Veemon woke up next morning, Hikari and Gatomon weren't in the dorm, and Ken and Wormmon were already awake. Ken was getting ready for his classes. Daisuke and Veemon got out of bed, and Daisuke started preparing himself for the day. The day went smoothly by. When Daisuke got back to the dorm, there were curtains on the window. The curtains were gold in color, with green strips vertically on it.

There were also blue flames outlines all around the curtains. Ken was sitting up the laptop and finishing everything he needed to do on it. Once Ken was done, both he and Daisuke went to the cafeteria and ate there. They got what they wanted and went to an empty table to eat peacefully. Daisuke saw where the other DigiDestined were. Most of them were glaring at Daisuke, but not Willis; Hikari, or Catherine. Catherine was with them.

Daisuke realized that Catherine had become friends with Hikari. All of them had their Digimon with them, and most of those present in the cafeteria kept giving the DigiDestined curious glances. Daisuke and Ken decided to keep Wormmon and Veemon in their dorm, as they didn't want the attention the other DigiDestined were getting. Both Daisuke and Ken ignored the other DigiDestined and ate. When they finished, they put their trash away and left the cafeteria.

Veemon and Wormmon were eating some snacks Daisuke had gotten earlier from the mini fridge. Ken took his homework and with Wormmon, both left to the library. Daisuke and Veemon followed soon afterwards, with Daisuke locking the dorm door on his way out. Daisuke went to his special place in the library and Catherine was already there with Floramon. She was studying and Daisuke went to his own study, while Veemon and Floramon quietly watched their partners.

When the two were done, the two talked. Daisuke didn't mention Hikari spending some time during the previous night. Daisuke eventually asked Catherine to be his girlfriend. Daisuke was so nervous and hesitant about it that Catherine understood what he was going to do. She patiently waited and when he asked, Catherine smiled and accepted. Veemon asked Floramon the same, which surprised Floramon. But Floramon shrugged and accepted it also.

The days went by fast and only Willis; Terriermon; Lopmon; Ken, and Wormmon knew of Catherine being Daisuke's girlfriend, and Floramon being Veemon's girlfriend. Catherine did stay with the DigiDestined a lot of the time, but the two couples always found ways to have time together alone. Willis and his Digimon, along with Ken and Wormmon remained quiet. Willis took Hikari out on a few dates out of the university campus and Daisuke did the same.

But at different times, and it was Daisuke who asked Catherine out for the first time. It became known when he asked her once in the cafeteria when she was with the other DigiDestined. She accepted in front of everyone in the cafeteria, and both let those in the cafeteria know that they were together. It angered some of the DigiDestined, but it secretly pleased others. It was Willis who followed Daisuke's example, and asked Hikari out.

It was three weeks after the start of the university year that the dorms changed. By then Daisuke and Catherine were a couple, as was Willis and Hikari. Catherine joined Daisuke in their dorm, and with consulting with Catherine, and both of them agreeing on it, their dorm room changed from K01 to Motoneir Dorm. The whole university knew of it, and the president of the university allowed it. With Catherine with Daisuke in Motoneir, Hikari joined Willis in D01.

Ken moved to L02 with Wormmon and settled with Miyako. Catherine and Hikari did still hang out together, away from the other DigiDestined. Both Willis and Daisuke knew of it. There were numerous times when a prank was prepared for Daisuke, but he somehow always avoided it. One particular time was when there was a fart balloon on his seat in the cafeteria prepared by one of the students who were helping the DigiDestined.

Ken and Catherine were sitting on some other table, and Ken invited Daisuke over. While Daisuke was walking over to the other table, he heard something and turned his head, noticing that some big student had sat in his seat. The student who prepared it, had his eyes wide in shock. He quickly got out of his chair and rushed out of the cafeteria. The big student noticed the guilty student leave and he got off his chair, giving chase. Daisuke realized that it was meant for him.

He was glad he avoided it, and he was actually getting over Hikari. However Daisuke would never forget when the two had spent some of the night together. Nothing happened between them, but he still cherished the memory. He knew Hikari also won't forget it. When he glanced at her, she glanced back, and he knew she was thinking of it...

* * *

"Wow. I'm glad how things turned out between Catherine and Dai. It seemed that Hikari was starting to get over what Daisuke had done with her before, and started to like him and respect him again. I'm not giving any spoilers for the next chapter, but I can say that something in this chapter showed a small hint of what the sequel would be like. The next chapter would come out some time in 2008, but stay tuned for it."

STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 10: THROUGH THE DIGITAL WORLD

_The feeling of the heart - Love? I know it is... - All I want... - Is your company, to be there beside you that's all... - I won't hesitate in my answer I do to you - But it's more complicated than that! - Am I worthy to be yours? - Or are you worthy to be mine? - Are there others? - Hope? I always have it... - The question is the matter of choice... - In the end the option is completely mine... - Who would I choose?_


	11. Through the Digital World

Story by Green Garden

**Bond of Hope and Light: Name's Takeru Ishida  
Chapter 10: "Through the Digital World"**

_The feeling of the heart - Love? I know it is... - All I want... - Is your company, to be there beside you that's all... - I won't hesitate in my answer I do to you - But it's more complicated than that! - Am I worthy to be yours? - Or are you worthy to be mine? - Are there others? - Hope? I always have it... - The question is the matter of choice... - In the end the option is completely mine... - Who would I choose?_

_Previously on Name's Takeru Ishida:_

Some interesting events happened in the previous chapter, but go and read it if you want to now. I'm not going to get into it. It's too much to mention and it would spoil some of the surprises in the previous chapter. On with the conclusion...

* * *

_"I don't know about this Dai... Maybe this was a bad idea." Hikari whispered._

_"Don't you want to see Takeru or not?" Daisuke inquired, whispering._

_"Yes, but not like this; not through sneaking on a plane to get there." Hikari informed._

_"We're definitely going to get in trouble." Gatomon muttered._

_"Did we get any other idea?" Daisuke asked..._

* * *

_The coast was clear, and it was a perfect opportunity. Daisuke glanced out from behind the cargo, staring at the open cargo bay of the plane. Daisuke glanced back at Veemon; Gatomon, and Hikari. He nodded his head, and Veemon took his cue. He rushed from behind the cargo and roared. Veemon digivolved to Ex Veemon and started rushing away from the scene, heading towards the control tower._

_Daisuke nodded, and gestured for both Gatomon and Hikari to follow. Hikari sighed, and followed Daisuke and Gatomon out, rushing towards the open cargo bay door of the plane. Once inside, the three of them hid behind some cargo, out of sight..._

* * *

_"Someone's coming." Hikari whispered._

_Moments later a shadow was over them, and Daisuke; Hikari, and Gatomon all glanced up slowly. The Australian airport security officer raised his eyebrows at them, with folded arms..._

* * *

_"I believe this little blue troublemaker is yours!" An Australian officer exclaimed, pushing Veemon into the room..._

* * *

Daisuke's eyes snapped open and he breathed heavily, sitting up in his bed in the dorm he shared with Catherine, since they both had been sharing the dorm together for over three weeks now. There was no info or anything new about Catherine's crest. Catherine had told Daisuke about it earlier and she told him that Koushiro came up with nothing, and that he'd still try to come up with something. Catherine was still sleeping on her bed with Floramon with her.

It was still night outside, and Veemon was also still sleeping on Daisuke's bed.

'What was that dream all about?' Daisuke thought.

'I know Hikari is missing Takeru a lot, and he's missing her of course... They need to meet up again, but not through any planes, because I kind of saw how that would end up.' Daisuke thought.

He got off of his bed without disturbing Veemon, and started pacing around the dorm quietly. He had his right hand rubbing his chin, trying to come up with an idea. The only idea he could come up with for some time was flying to Australia in a plane, yet he refused to go through with it. Just as he was pacing towards the laptop Ken had set up weeks ago, an idea came to Daisuke's mind.

'Wow! That's a wild thought. I don't know the time in Australia, but it's best to try it now. I'd need to tell Catherine and Beaulpa first. I'd bring Veemon with me, and Hikari and Gatomon for sure... I wonder what made them so scared that night...' Daisuke thought, walking over to Catherine's bed.

Daisuke gently shook Catherine. Catherine slowly opened her eyes, only to see Daisuke's face. She smiled.

"It's still night. Why are you up late this hour Dai?" Catherine asked, whispering.

"There's some stuff I need to share with you." Daisuke whispered.

Catherine nodded. "Of course... Do Sarion and Beaulpa need to know as well?"

Daisuke nodded. "Yes. I'll wake up Veemon."

"I'll deal with Floramon." Catherine decided.

Daisuke walked back to his bed, and remembered how he used to wake Veemon up from deep sleeps. He knew that Veemon slept lighter than him, but that wasn't always the case, including tonight. He went over to the mini-fridge, and both Catherine and Floramon watched him curiously. They remained quiet, only watching Daisuke's actions. Daisuke opened the mini-fridge and took out some food, kicking the mini-fridge's door closed behind him.

He went back to his bed, and moved the food he was carrying under Veemon's nose. A few moments of the food's scent under Veemon's nose, and in his sleep, Veemon started sniffing. Both Catherine and Floramon watched silently and were amused. Daisuke slowly moved away, and Veemon subconsciously followed the scent. When Daisuke knew he was ready, he quickly moved the food out of the way, as Veemon rushed into the wall, snapping him awake.

Daisuke grinned, and both Catherine and Floramon smiled. Veemon moaned. He glanced at Daisuke, and then at Catherine and Floramon, noticing that they saw everything. Veemon rubbed his head and looked at Daisuke.

"What was that for?" Veemon inquired.

"First, it's night time so let's be quiet. And second, you can have this now. I need all of you awake to share some stuff with you all." Daisuke informed.

"Is anything wrong Davis?" Floramon asked.

"Not exactly." Daisuke replied. "... O.K. I'll start with the dream I had just before I woke up at this late hour..."

The dream Daisuke had was explained to them, and then his thoughts and plans of bringing Hikari and Gatomon to see Takeru in Australia, and ending it with the idea of going through the Digital World to get to Takeru. There was silence once Daisuke was done.

"... Has such a thing been done before?" Floramon asked.

"... Are you O.K. with this Catherine?" Daisuke asked.

Catherine nodded. "Yes. I really don't mind. Can such a thing be done?"

Daisuke shrugged. "I'd never know unless I try. As far as I know, such a thing hasn't been done before; using the Digital World to transport from one part to another part of the world."

"The question is would Hikari and Gatomon come along?" Veemon questioned.

"We'll see, but I have a feeling they would. I've read somewhere that even if someone is asleep, and two people talking in the same room or place that the sleeping person is in, he or she would hear it since his or her ears won't be shut closed. Since we're going to bring Hikari and Gatomon, we'll need to be quiet about it, and need to have both Hikari and Gatomon quiet." Daisuke explained.

"When are we going to their dorm?" Veemon asked.

"Now. Are you going to stay awake Catherine?" Daisuke asked, turning to his girlfriend.

Catherine nodded. "Yeah. I'm going to see you and the others off."

"I'm staying awake too until you all are gone." Floramon added.

"Just make sure you do get back Dai." Catherine informed, in a worried tone.

Daisuke nodded, smiling. He walked towards the door. Veemon followed him quietly, and both left the dorm quietly. Catherine watched them leave...

* * *

Everything was quiet in the dorm as both Daisuke and Veemon entered Hikari's and Willis' dorm.

"Takeru..." Hikari muttered in her sleep.

Daisuke blinked, staring at Hikari. It just made him more determined to go along with his wild idea. He looked towards Willis and saw him awake on his bed with his hands folded behind his head. Terriermon was also there awake, but Lopmon was no where in sight. Daisuke put a finger to his mouth, gesturing for both Willis and Terriermon to be quiet. Both nodded. Gatomon was sleeping on her stomach on Hikari's bed. Both Daisuke and Veemon approached their bed.

When Daisuke reached Hikari, he watched her sleep for a few moments, noticing that her sleep wasn't relaxing.

'You're not going to like this Hikari.' Daisuke thought, shaking his head.

Willis watched in interest with what his friends were going to do, and he decided not to interfere. Gently and softly Daisuke put his hand on Hikari's mouth, making sure he didn't block her nose. Hikari's breathing became heavier as it was getting harder for her to breath. Her eyes slowly opened after awhile. When she saw what was happening, she panicked, her eyes going wide in fear. Daisuke gestured by putting a finger of his on his lips for her to be quiet.

Hikari nodded her head. Daisuke slowly removed his hand from her mouth. Hikari glanced at Willis, and saw him awake watching and being amused. She narrowed her eyes, turning her attention back to Daisuke. Veemon gently tapped Gatomon's shoulder. Gatomon shrugged it off in her sleep, and Veemon tried again once more harder. Gatomon hissed; snapping her eyes open, and jumping to her feet. Her glaring eyes didn't change when they saw Daisuke and Veemon.

"Please come you two. I have this wild idea where you would be able to see and talk with Takeru in person." Daisuke whispered sincerely, almost pleadingly.

Hikari raised her eyebrow. She knew Daisuke was being serious. She was also curious in finding out how he'd pull it off. Hikari quietly nodded, and got off of her bed.

"Don't forget to bring your D3, because you'd be needing it." Daisuke whispered.

Hikari turned to Daisuke, with question in her eyes. "... I'll get it when I'm ready to go along this wild idea of yours."

With that, both she and Gatomon went into the bathroom. When Daisuke saw the bathroom door being closed, he and Veemon walked over to Willis and Terriermon.

"Mind sharing your 'wild' idea with me?" Willis inquired, whispering.

"We're going to go through the Digital World to get to Australia." Daisuke replied, whispering.

"... Interesting." Willis whispered, rubbing his chin.

"Would this be the first time such a thing would be done?" Terriermon asked, whispering.

Willis nodded. "From what I've heard so far, yes. I seriously think this IS the first time such a thing would be done. It would be interesting how it would turn out... You want us to be quiet about this, right?"

Daisuke nodded. "Yep. Catherine and Floramon already know. We're going to use the laptop Ken set up in our dorm."

"O.K. Do you have your D3 with you?" Willis asked.

Daisuke blinked, and smiled sheepishly. "I'll need to retrieve in the dorm before I leave."

Just then both Hikari and Gatomon walked out of the bathroom, with both of them being freshened up and looking ready to go. Daisuke noted that Hikari wasn't wearing pink this time. Hikari looked at Willis.

"Do you know what's going on?" She asked.

Willis nodded. "I'm fine with it. I know and understand about both you and Takeru."

Hikari sighed. "That's nice to hear. Ready to go?"

"Yeah. We'll be going back to my dorm first. I'd need to pick up my D3 myself." Daisuke remarked.

That reminded Hikari about her own D3. She walked towards the desk in the dorm and opened one of the drawers of the desk. She took out both her D3 and Digi-Terminal, and put them in one of her pockets. Without any other words, the four of them walked out of the dorm, with Daisuke quietly closing the door behind him. Once they were gone, Willis turned to Terriermon.

"They noticed Lopmon's absence for sure. We'll need to have Rabbit Star on hold for them, just in case." Willis whispered.

"Should I join Lopmon?" Terriermon questioned.

"Not now." Willis replied...

* * *

Daisuke opened the door to the dorm he was sharing with his girlfriend, allowing both Hikari and Gatomon to enter first. Hikari and Gatomon weren't surprised to see both Catherine and Floramon awake, and knowing what was going on. Veemon was the last to walk into the dorm, and Daisuke closed the dorm door behind his Digimon. Once the door was closed, Daisuke walked over to the closet and retrieved his D3 and Digi-Terminal.

"Now to the Digital World." Daisuke grinned, walking to the laptop with his D3 in hand.

Hikari blinked. The laptop wasn't on when Daisuke and Veemon left the dorm. One glance at his girlfriend and Daisuke knew that Catherine was the one who turned it on while Daisuke and Veemon were away for awhile. Hikari and Gatomon glanced at each other, and joined Veemon with Daisuke in front of the laptop monitor. Daisuke held his D3 in front of the monitor, with Hikari doing the same; holding her D3 in front of the monitor.

"Just like old times." Daisuke whispered, grinning. "Digi-Port Open!"

The familiar light blinded them, and sucked the four of them into the computer, sending them to the Digital World. It was the first time Catherine and Floramon witnessed such a thing. Catherine took out her digivice from under her pillow and stared at it, all alone with Floramon in the dorm. They weren't too surprised of witnessing how traveling to the Digital World was.

"Take care of yourself Dai. I'll be waiting for your return here." Catherine whispered.

"And come back unharmed Sarion." Floramon added, also whispering...

* * *

A TV monitor in the Digital World glowed brightly, and brought Daisuke; Hikari; Gatomon, and Veemon all into the Digital World. Instantly Gatomon's fur rose, and she hissed, completely alert. Veemon clutched his paws and growled in his throat. The sky was dark, and Hikari hugged herself feeling a strong presence of evil in the Digital World all around her, similar to what she felt earlier in the university, during the night that she spent with Daisuke in his dorm room.

She slowly went closer to Daisuke, who shivered, feeling the evil presence himself. The land was dry and cracked, with thunder rumbling in the skies and lightning flashed in them. The TV monitor seemed too isolated with nothing around it. Hikari felt that it was almost like she was in the World of Darkness again, almost.

"O.K. No need to stay too long. The sooner we leave the better, I just hope this works." Daisuke remarked, turning back to the TV.

He aimed his D3 at the TV monitor and Hikari did the same. Gatomon remained close to her DigiDestined, as did Veemon, remaining close to Daisuke. In his mind, Daisuke was thinking of Takeru's room in his family's home in Australia, but not actually visualizing it.

"Digi-Port Open!" Daisuke whispered.

Once more, for the last time for some time, bright light blinded them, and sucked them into the TV monitor, sending them somewhere...

* * *

Derek was visiting with Crabmon, and he was with Takeru and Patamon. The four of them were in Takeru's room. Derek was sitting on Takeru's bed and Takeru excused himself, leaving the room with Patamon. Just as the bedroom door close, a dark circular portal opened up in the air in the room, and Derek's eyes widened, staring at it speechless. He froze in shock when bright light came out of the portal, dropping Daisuke; Hikari; Veemon, and Gatomon onto the floor.

For a few moments the two DigiDestined and their Digimon were disoriented, totally unaware of Derek and Crabmon being in the room.

"Did it work?" Hikari asked.

"No idea." Daisuke replied, whispering.

He glanced down at his D3 and gasped, noticing that it had changed. Hikari looked at her D3 and noticed it had changed as well. Daisuke's D3 was basically the same with the blue color in it, but the rest of it was now gold. There was a strange crest on Daisuke's D3 monitor, different from what was there before, which was the crest of miracles. Hikari's was still pink, but the rest of it was now blue.

"... At least we're not in the Digital World anymore." Hikari muttered.

"Yeah... What was going on there?" Veemon questioned.

Derek recovered from his shock, and cleared his throat. Daisuke; Hikari; Veemon, and Gatomon turned their attention towards him. Daisuke nodded his head at him.

"Hi." He greeted, turning his head away.

He quickly realized what happened, and he snapped his attention back to Derek, with his eyes wide. Hikari's eyes were already wide, and she was speechless.

"... I saw everything, and I'm here visiting Takeru. We're in his room in his home now. Does he know you all?" Derek inquired.

Upon hearing Takeru's name, Hikari snapped to attention.

"We're in Takeru's home in Australia?" She asked.

Derek nodded. "... Excuse me. I'm Derek Sider, and I'm an Australian DigiDestined. I assume the two of you are from the Odaiba DigiDestined?"

"... Yes. So you're Derek. I'm Motomiya Daisuke. This is my Digimon Veemon. She's Hikari and her Digimon is Gatomon." Daisuke introduced, pointing at each one of them.

He nodded his head at Crabmon, acknowledging his presence. They were all silent for a few moments. It was the first time Derek and Daisuke had met in person, since they only communicated with each other by phone.

"... I can't believe it worked." Hikari whispered, turning to Daisuke.

Daisuke glanced down at his D3 in his hand, and back up at Hikari. He shrugged.

"Yeah, both Willis and Koushiro are going to love this when they find out about it." He remarked.

"... T.K. would be back in a few moments." Derek informed.

Hikari smiled, and looked at Daisuke. "How do I look?"

Daisuke sweat-dropped, staring at her. The quick experience in the Digital World was temporarily forgotten. The door opened, and Takeru walked in with Patamon flying. Both weren't expecting to see others beside Derek and Crabmon, and at first didn't notice Daisuke; Hikari; Veemon, and Gatomon in his room.

"Derek. Food is..." Takeru paused, noticing the others in his room.

His eyes widened in surprise, and his jaw dropped. Both he and Patamon were speechless, staring at the new visitors. Hikari was smiling brightly, hugging herself; Daisuke was rubbing the back of his head sheepishly; Veemon nervously laughed quietly, and Gatomon just smiled. It took some time for Takeru to find his voice.

"How-How... When... Are you four really here?" Takeru asked quietly.

Hikari nodded silently.

"Yep." Daisuke replied.

"... Wait here... Mom and dad need to know about this!" Takeru exclaimed, excited.

He quickly left his bedroom. Daisuke and Hikari glanced at each other, and both shrugged. Both figured out that Takeru was excited and happy to see them. Hikari was so relieved and relaxed seeing Takeru herself also. Takeru walked down the stairs so excited with seeing both Hikari and Daisuke. Many questions appeared in his mind, but they weren't anything compared to how relieved Takeru was in seeing Hikari. He hadn't realized how much he had missed her until seeing her.

"Mom... I think you'd need to prepare more dishes." Takeru smiled.

Natsuko looked up at her son. "We're having more company T.K.?"

Takeru nodded. "Totally unexpected company! ... I'll go get them..."

Yamato; Gabumon; Hiroaki, and Natsuko all watched Takeru rush back up the stairs to his bedroom. He was so excited that he forgot that he left in a hurry without Patamon. Takeru opened the door out of breath, with all attention turning to him.

"I'm sorry Patamon." Takeru apologized.

"... For what?" Patamon inquired, confused.

"For forgetting about you little buddy... Umm... Do you four want to come down with us?" Takeru asked, staring at his Odaiba friends.

Daisuke was hoping upon hope that neither he or Veemon's bellies would growl then. He remembered giving the food to Veemon back in the dorm, but he wasn't so sure that his Digimon ate the food. Fortunately, it was Gatomon's stomach that growled, indicating that she was hungry. Hikari glanced at her Digimon, sweat-dropping. Takeru took the chance and had a better look at his sweetheart. He noticed that she wasn't wearing anything pink.

He wondered when that had started. Hikari was wearing a dark green sweater with yellow pants and white shoes.

"I think Gatomon spoke for all of us." Veemon grinned.

"I can come, right?" Derek asked.

Takeru chuckled. "Yes. When I mentioned 'us', I indicated myself; Patamon; you, and Crabmon."

Derek nodded and stood up on his feet. Takeru stepped aside and the DigiDestined let Derek and Crabmon out first. Daisuke and Veemon followed them, and Hikari and Gatomon were next, with Takeru and Patamon in the rear. Takeru closed the door behind him. Derek went down the stairs without a worry, but it were Daisuke; Veemon; Hikari, and Gatomon who all stopped when Yamato; Gabumon, and the Ishida couple could see them.

Natsuko gasped when she saw the four of them. Takeru and Patamon stopped beside their Odaiba friends, both smiling. Hiroaki was surprised at first, but he quickly recovered and gestured for them to come down.

"Dear, I think you need to prepare dishes for four more guests." Hiroaki stated.

"... Of course... I'm right on it." Natsuko affirmed, not quite out of the surprise yet.

She went into the kitchen silently. Takeru and Patamon went downstairs. Gatomon was behind them, but Hikari was a little hesitant. Daisuke put his left hand on her right shoulder. Hikari glanced at Daisuke's face, and Daisuke nodded, then he went down the stairs with Veemon. Still a little hesitant, Hikari was the last one down the stairs. The guests all took places in the family room, since it was large enough, with more than enough seats for all of them.

Yamato was on one of the couches on the side and Gabumon was with him. Takeru took the other side of the couch, and Patamon settled on his DigiDestined's lap. Hiroaki was on a lone seat by himself, as was Derek, who was on another lone seat. Crabmon remained with his DigiDestined at his feet. Daisuke took a side of a second couch with Veemon in the middle. Hikari settled down on the other side of the second couch, and Gatomon got onto her DigiDestined's lap.

"It's really a nice surprise to see you four here." Hiroaki smiled. "But... when did you four get in?"

Since Takeru saw them in his room, Daisuke; Veemon; Hikari, and Gatomon all knew that the questions would eventually pop up.

"Just a few moments ago. We popped up in Takeru's room." Daisuke replied, smiling.

"What?" Yamato asked.

"It's true." Derek confirmed it. "I saw it all with Crabmon. A dark circular portal of some sort opened up in midair in Takeru's room. Light came out of the portal, bringing those four in."

On any normal circumstances, it would have been unbelievable. But considering what they and their DigiDestined friends had went through, Takeru; Patamon; Yamato, and Gabumon believed it. Knowing their history with the Digital World, Hiroaki believed it as well.

"From where though?" Takeru asked. "I mean you must've started some place."

"From Daisuke's dorm back in Odaiba University. We traveled to the Digital World, and as soon as we got there, we traveled through the TV monitor to Takeru's room." Gatomon explained.

Gabumon pointed at them. "You four were in the Digital World?"

"... How was it?" Patamon asked.

"It was bad enough that we're not going back to Odaiba that same way." Veemon replied.

Takeru and Yamato were confused.

"But if the Digital World is in trouble, shouldn't we be contacted?" Takeru asked.

"I think that would've happen, but from what I sensed, there wasn't any chance of the Digital World contacting us." Daisuke replied. "It was that bad."

"It ALMOST felt like I was in the World of Darkness again." Hikari whispered.

Takeru knew how that felt, and he had a strong idea of how truly bad it was. Daisuke was surprised, but could still understand what Hikari meant.

"So the World of Darkness is worse than the Digital World is now?" Veemon asked.

"Yes." Gatomon replied, shivering in fear.

"... Is it possible that whatever evil from the World of Darkness is trying to plunge the Digital World into the World of Darkness?" Daisuke asked after some thought.

"As in merge the Digital World with the World of Darkness? That's a possibility. We'd need to know who we're facing first." Yamato explained.

"Whoever is making the Digital World that bad has got to be too much powerful." Takeru added.

The Digimon; Hiroaki, and Derek all listened quietly. The World of Darkness was something new to Derek, but he decided that it would eventually be explained to him.

"So... who's idea was this anyway?" Gabumon asked.

Hikari nodded towards Daisuke. "It was one of his wild ideas."

"It did work." Daisuke noted.

"It also gave us some valuable information. It showed that we can travel from one location on Earth to another through the Digital World. Another thing is that the Digital World is beyond being in danger now." Takeru noted.

"... This is somewhat great! Do the other DigiDestined back home now that your four are here, and about Daisuke's wild idea?" Yamato asked.

Daisuke sweat-dropped. "Only Willis and Catherine know, along with their Digimon. But not the rest."

"Why not?" Takeru asked, staring at Hikari.

Hikari sighed. "Well, it's all because of me actually."

Takeru blinked. "How?"

"I kind of turned the others, except for Ken and Wormmon, against Daisuke. I did that to get back at him from what he did to me earlier." Hikari explained.

"What did he do?" Takeru asked, glancing at Daisuke.

"... Nothing, just he took me out on a date, and he told me everything about the plan you two did. I got mad about that, and the rest is history." Hikari replied.

Takeru laughed. "... That is really amusing... I did tell Dai to take you out on a date, yes. But you getting mad... well... That's the amusing part."

"Not to mention how the others treated Daisuke. It would've been so entertaining to watch them treat Daisuke the way they did... Not that Dai deserves it or anything, don't get me wrong." Yamato remarked.

"... So how is things with you and Catherine?" Takeru asked.

"Great! She's my girlfriend now!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"And Floramon's my girlfriend!" Veemon added.

Both Derek and Crabmon sweat-dropped. Takeru smiled, nodding his head.

"I figured she was the right girl for you." He remarked.

"What about you two?" Patamon asked, nodding his head toward Hikari and Gatomon.

Hikari lowered her head, and didn't answer. Takeru realized what it meant. Daisuke and Veemon felt bad for Takeru.

"... We need a lot of catching up Takeru." Hikari informed.

Takeru nodded. "Definitely."

"... That reminds me... I need to send an e-mail to Catherine, telling her we made it here." Daisuke muttered, taking his Digi-Terminal out...

* * *

"Do you think they made it Kat?" Floramon asked.

Catherine smiled at her Digimon addressing her with her dub name. She shook her head, holding onto her digivice.

"I don't know Beau." Catherine replied, whispering.

The door to the dorm room opened, and Catherine turned her head towards the door. Willis' head poked in.

"May I come in with Terriermon?" Willis asked.

Catherine nodded. "Of course. You and your Digimon are always welcome here."

Willis blinked, opening the door wider and stepping in with Terriermon. Willis closed the door behind Terriermon.

"I won't know about that. Daisuke might mind me entering any time I want." Willis remarked.

"Well, then knock before you come in." Catherine shrugged.

"Yeah, that'll do." Willis agreed.

"... So they're gone?" Terriermon asked, climbing up and seating himself on Daisuke's bed.

Catherine nodded silently.

"No word from them yet?" Willis asked.

"Nothing." Floramon replied.

"I sure hope Dai contacts us somehow, telling me he's alright and he made it to Takeru's home in Australia." Catherine whispered.

"Me too." Willis agreed.

The laptop remained on, as Catherine hadn't moved from her bed since she had turned it on. A noise came from the laptop, which was too familiar to Willis. Curious about it, Willis walked over to the laptop. Catherine and Floramon looked towards the laptop, and Terriermon followed his DigiDestined towards the laptop. Willis grabbed a seat and Terriermon flapped his ears up, reaching the desk. He titled his head so he could so the laptop monitor.

Willis kept his eyes focused on the monitor, and using his finger as a mouse, he moved the mouse pointer around and checked the e-mail that had been received. He opened it up and checked the signature, realizing it was from Daisuke. Willis turned his head towards Catherine.

"It's from Dai." Willis informed, turning his head back to the laptop monitor.

Catherine got off of her bed and walked over to the laptop, with Floramon following her. Catherine silently read Daisuke's message.

_We made it! I'm with Hikari in Takeru's home in Australia. It worked after all. An Australian DigiDestined with his Digimon, named Crabmon, were visiting Takeru before we arrived. The DigiDestined is named Derek Sider. We're all together now in the family room of the home with Yamato; Takeru; their Digimon, and their father. Both Veemon and Gatomon are still with us, but we'll come home some other way; we're not going to go through the Digital World again to come home. I'll explain everything when we get back. Love you Catherine! Veemon sends his greetings to you Floramon!_

_Your Love,  
Motomiya Daisuke_

What Daisuke wrote brought a smile to Catherine's face. Floramon was happy too. Something else caught Willis' attention though. It was the Digital World. Terriermon looked at his DigiDestined, and Willis returned the look. They shared a certain look that only both of them understood, and Terriermon nodded his head. He jumped off of the desk and left the dorm, slamming the door behind him.

"... What is it?" Catherine asked.

"The Digital World... The only reason they won't be using it again to come back would be because it's too dangerous to use it again." Willis replied.

Catherine blinked. "Something bad is happening in the Digital World?"

"From the way Daisuke wrote, I would say so." Willis nodded. "I'm going to reply back... Or would you want to? I'll send it after you write it."

"I'd prefer to write it, telling him you're here keeping me and Floramon company." Catherine decided.

Willis got off of the seat, and let Catherine on. She went right to work on using the laptop...

* * *

'I wonder if Catherine would respond back. That certainly was a nice touch from me.' Daisuke thought, thinking about what he wrote.

Veemon was smiling at him, and mouthed silently 'thank you' to his DigiDestined. Daisuke nodded at his Digimon.

"I think I'm going to help your mom in the kitchen." Hiroaki decided, getting up.

"May I help Mr. Ishida?" Hikari asked from her seat, staring at Hiroaki.

Hiroaki turned to Hikari. He smiled, and shook his head negative.

"Natsuko and I would be able to handle it Hikari. Thank you for your offer." Hiroaki replied.

Hiroaki left the family room, and entered the kitchen, leaving the DigiDestined alone with their Digimon.

"I think you four coming here might help pressure our parents to decide on going back." Takeru remarked.

"Yeah. It's definitely going to help." Yamato agreed.

"Now the question is HOW are we going to get back?" Daisuke inquired.

Takeru laughed. "Why! You four are welcome to sleep over until we move."

Yamato agreed. "You four won't need to go back on your own; we would be coming with you."

"Really?" Hikari asked.

"I think that's the best way to deal with this. It would be like the four of you failed if you didn't return with the rest of us." Gabumon stated.

"Yeah. We'll all get to ride in a plane together again!" Patamon exclaimed.

"... Funny you mention that Patamon... That was my first choice." Daisuke nervously giggled.

"What?" Gatomon asked, staring at Daisuke.

"No need to get into that." Daisuke replied.

He hadn't told them about his dream he had before he woke up, and he didn't have any intentions to tell them. He only shared it with Veemon because Veemon was his Digimon. He shared it with Catherine because he trusted her and because she was his girlfriend; he didn't want to hide anything from her. Floramon was Catherine's Digimon, so she'd automatically be allowed to know stuff like that. Daisuke didn't mind telling the three of them also.

"A plane?" Hikari asked. "You were thinking of bringing us in a plane?!"

Takeru laughed. "In the end, he didn't. Like Dai said, it WAS his first choice, and he didn't go along with it."

'I don't believe it! Does Daisuke have any idea of the trouble we could get into if I went along with his first choice? He probably does, and decided not to use it.' Hikari thought, nodding to herself and shrugging.

Daisuke's Digi-Terminal made noise that indicated that he got mail. Daisuke took it out; opened it, and opened the mail, reading it. He smiled when he saw it was from his girlfriend. He quietly read it in his mind.

_Glad to hear you made it there Dai! Willis is here with me in the dorm now and he was the one who opened the mail you sent. When would you guys be coming back? Would Takeru and Yamato come back with you? Answer soon if you can. I love you too Dai!_

_Your Love,  
Catherine Fournier_

'That's nice.' Daisuke thought, smiling.

He quickly wrote another mail, explaining that he; Hikari, and their Digimon might be staying over with Takeru. He mentioned that they would probably all be coming back together. After signing it, Daisuke sent it.

"... I'm O.K. with staying over here until we go back. What about you Hikari?" Daisuke asked, turning to the DigiDestined of Light.

Hikari glanced at Gatomon, and Gatomon was staring at her. Understanding that Gatomon agreed with Daisuke, Hikari nodded her head.

"Yeah. I'll be staying also with Gatomon." Hikari decided.

"I'm in also." Veemon voiced his opinion.

"Great!" Takeru exclaimed.

"We'll need to ask mom and dad about this Takeru." Yamato reminded.

"Of course." Takeru agreed.

'I think I'd be leaving after I eat.' Derek thought, silently listening to them.

Derek felt like he was a stranger with them, and remained out of their conversations since he didn't understand much of it. He figured that it wasn't the right time to question such things. Derek wondered if he would ever enter the Digital World and see it. Since they had all rallied to defeat Malo Myotismon in the Digital World, Derek only knew that small location in the Digital World and nothing else. Natsuko and Hiroaki returned with the food. They set it down on the table.

"Mom, dad?" Takeru asked.

The Ishida couple looked at their young son.

"Yeah T.K.?" Natsuko asked.

"I was wondering if it would be O.K. with you two that Daisuke; Hikari; Veemon, and Gatomon stay with us until..." Takeru paused.

"... Until we go back to Odaiba." Yamato finished.

Both Hiroaki and Natsuko were quiet, standing back up on their feet. Natsuko felt dizzy, and she fainted, with Hiroaki quickly catching his wife in his arms...

* * *

"What a pleasant surprise! Or rather surprises. Nothing much to say, or I'd be spoiling it all. The next chapter would be the last and the epilogue. Stay tuned for the end of this story!"

STAY TUNED FOR THE EPILOGUE: RELATIONSHIPS ARE JEWELS

_The feeling of the heart - Love? I know it is... - All I want... - Is your company, to be there beside you that's all... - I won't hesitate in my answer I do to you - But it's more complicated than that! - Am I worthy to be yours? - Or are you worthy to be mine? - Are there others? - Hope? I always have it... - The question is the matter of choice... - In the end the option is completely mine... - Who would I choose?_


	12. Epilogue: Relationships are Jewels

Story by Green Garden

**Bond of Hope and Light: Name's Takeru Ishida  
Final Chapter  
Epilogue: "Relationships are Jewels"**

_The feeling of the heart - Love? I know it is... - All I want... - Is your company, to be there beside you that's all... - I won't hesitate in my answer I do to you - But it's more complicated than that! - Am I worthy to be yours? - Or are you worthy to be mine? - Are there others? - Hope? I always have it... - The question is the matter of choice... - In the end the option is completely mine... - Who would I choose?_

_Previously on Name's Takeru Ishida:_

Daisuke had some wild dream, and when he woke up he had an even wilder idea. Using the Digital World as a tunnel, he; Hikari; Veemon, and Gatomon all were able to come to my bedroom in Australia. Derek was visiting us, with his Digimon Crabmon. Catherine; Floramon; Willis, and his Digimon all were informed before the four came over. They witnessed something in the Digital World, and so they didn't stay long. I was so happy to see Hikari again!

I wonder what had happened while I was in Australia. It seems we're going to have some company, and that we'll be returning to Odaiba! On with the epilogue, which is the last chapter, of this story...

* * *

Takeru leaned back into the seat. Patamon was resting on a seat next to him. Takeru was beside the window. He blinked his eyes, looking out of the window, looking at the golden fighter Raptor escorting the private plane. Behind him Hikari and Gatomon were seated, while Daisuke and Veemon were in front of him. Yamato was across the isle on the other side of the plane, with Gabumon beside him. His parents were in another section of the private plane.

It had only seemed recently that Takeru had left to Canberra, and even more recent when he encountered Daisuke in the alley on the rainy night. Takeru's mind went back to when it had all started, onto until they reached the private plane before lift off...

* * *

_Hikari nodded. "I sure did. Honestly speaking, better than movies and a meal."_

_"Seems so. It's a pity; I wanted to walk you up to your apartment." Takeru whispered._

_"That's why I told V not to interfere. Besides those bakas don't deserve Digimon partners." Daisuke growled, standing up._

_"I know you wanted to use it with Hikari, but I just borrowed it." Takeru explained._

_"Believe me; I didn't want it to get to this either. The one who backs down from the fight or withdraws is the loser." Daisuke added..._

* * *

_"... Takeru and Daisuke are going to fight each other." Hikari explained, slowly._

_"For me." She whispered._

_Deep in the lake, Takeru was taken by surprise and wasn't prepared. He held his breath hastily though. The two boys pushed; punched, and kicked each other until Daisuke was able to knock Takeru unconscious. Fainting, Takeru let his breath go, as he slowly drowned to the lake's floor..._

* * *

_"I did it O.K.? Happy now! You got your damn answer! But hear this, if I hadn't risked my life -I know you don't care a damn about it- Takeru wouldn't have been here. I and I only take the full blame! You think I'm not ashamed, or I don't regret it? Well I am ashamed and I do regret it! It was... stupid of me and Takeru to start it in the whole place. I was a complete jerk starting it up! Trying to fight for something I know I'll never get! With that said and done, I'm outta here!"_

_'Was Daisuke serious? He didn't sound like he was joking around; his tone was dead serious. Man! I wonder after this, if we would become close friends.' Takeru thought._

_Takeru shrugged. "Patamon was dressing up. Probably the two are going on their first date."_

_"... Speaking of Veemon, I wonder why Dai is keeping his distance." Hikari started._

_Takeru nodded. "Yep. Believe it or not, I owe him one."_

_-T.K.? Come on over to my place. I have something to tell you and Matt. - Hiroaki explained._

_Yamato smiled; realizing something. "I think I know where this is going!"_

_"I and Hiroaki went out for a week together, like on a second honeymoon where we renewed our marriage vows." Natsuko added, staring at Hiroaki in the eyes._

_"T.K., Matt... Your dad and I decided for all of us to move to Australia." Natsuko announced..._

* * *

_"Now Daisuke is going to make his move on Kari." Takeru whispered, his gaze towards the ceiling._

_"We're moving to Australia and that's final." Hiroaki decided._

_"This sucks! I'm not going! You two can go if you want, but if I and Takeru are to stay, then we'll stay! We're old enough to make such choices." Yamato retorted, not noticing that he interrupted Takeru._

_"Of course. Both you and Gabumon are Takeru's and Yamato's Digimon; we have no right in keeping you two away from your DigiDestined." Hiroaki replied._

_"We'll handle it, while you're gone. We might finish before you come back. Take your time in exploring the city, even if it gets late. Be sure to be back before midnight though." Natsuko smiled._

_"Don't worry; they know about Derek and Crabmon. Digimon being realistic is nothing new to them; they'll accept you." Takeru assured._

_"That's great! What does that have to do with not seeing me?" Hikari asked._

_"Don't touch me!" She exclaimed. "... If you're going to move to Australia then don't talk with me!" She decided._

_Takeru glared at her. "It's not like I had a choice!" He stated._

_"Takeru Takaishi?" A voice asked, snapping Takeru back to reality._

_"Some dude called Daisuke Motomiya told me about you... I'm Derek Sider by the way." The Australian greeted._

_Takeru mentally sighed. 'Good, he doesn't know about me and Hikari.' He thought._

_"We had no other choice." Yamato replied._

_Joe grinned. "Sora overheard the whole thing that happened between Takeru and Hikari and she told me after Takeru left." He replied._

_Gatomon narrowed her eyes. "She doesn't want to say farewell to T.K. I guess. She didn't tell me that, but I could tell." She replied._

_"Hikari really was a mess when she got back. She was so... excited about meeting with you. She thought it was a secret surprise date or something." Taichi stated._

_"... That's totally unfair." Ken stated, after a few moments of silence._

_"Or about Daisuke or Veemon." Ken added._

_"Takeru Ishida. A fellow DigiDestined of mine. He recently moved here to Australia and he's from Japan. His Digimon is Patamon." Derek introduced._

_"Good advise." Edna agreed. "Anyway, I guess I should have two extra plates for our guests."_

_"I'll tell Hikari that you've departed." Taichi nodded._

_"Take care and be sure to contact Derek." Joe advised._

_Takeru gasped, his eyes widening. Hikari pointed at herself, folded her arms around her chest with her hands clenched and pointed back at Takeru. Takeru blinked, nodding. He understood that Hikari said that she loved him. Hikari blew a kiss to Takeru and waved, along with Gatomon..._

* * *

_Takeru blinked. "That's an idea. I haven't talked to them for a few months now. What about your band?" He asked._

_-So you're finally talking to me, eh? - Takeru asked, on the other side._

_Daisuke grinned. "Actually she has, but I avoided her every time, one way or another." He replied._

_-So he is. It isn't like I've known him for years like the rest of you guys! It's just not the same. - Takeru explained._

_"Dai just hung up on me." Takeru replied._

_'Its quite obvious that she extremely misses me... Maybe I should have Daisuke take care of her... I will have to try and convince mom and dad to go back; we've been in Australia for long enough.' He thought._

_Takeru sat up on his bed and Patamon glanced up at the newcomers; the two were speechless upon seeing Daisuke and Veemon._

_"How could you do that to Hikari?" Daisuke asked, growling._

_"Would you mind if we used some?" Veemon asked, shivering._

_"That it was. I had Veemon digivolve to Ex Veemon and fly me over to here." Daisuke explained._

_"We avoided the Australian Air Force by diving into the ocean. There I changed into some superhero like Spiderman or Superman and I was top! That is until Veemon mentioned sharks and when they actually chased us." Daisuke sighed._

_'The Crest of Miracles? But how?' Takeru thought._

_"I'll talk to my parents and try to convince them to have all of us to return to Japan... How did you know where I live?" Takeru asked._

_"Anyway, in return, you watch after Hikari until I return." Takeru finished._

_"... I and Veemon saw you and Patamon leave with Yamato; Gabumon, and your family. Hikari and Gatomon approached us first. Koushiro and Mimi know of it. Before Hikari waved bye to you: she was with me in the airport." Daisuke explained._

_Takeru snickered. "Daisuke Motomiya chickening out? Yet, you were the first to face Malo Myotismon without fear or hesitation." He smiled..._

* * *

_Takeru shook his head. "No, I've been waiting too long. Even with the Sider Family here, I'll still mention it." He decided, firmly._

_"I thought we went through this T.K." Hiroaki sighed._

_"It's not the same and you two should know that. From when I last visited the Kamiya Family, they did have internet and a Webcam, but I don't know now. Besides I don't know Hikari's e-mail, because I didn't need to. I was always there for her to call me and the two of us would personally see each other. One of the problems is that I love Hikari, though I don't know a lot about her." Takeru explained._

_"Because I've wanted to visit and see Australia when I can. This was one of my childhood goals you see. However, some of the stuff that I wanted to do here in Australia, we probably won't do and I won't abandon my goals." Natsuko replied._

_Yamato blinked. 'Does he want to know if Daisuke went on a date with Hikari? Probably. But would Daisuke contact Derek just to tell him such a thing in the first place?' He thought._

_"Did you know that one of mom's childhood goals was to come to Australia?" Takeru asked, turning to his brother..._

* * *

_"I bet Daisuke's room is more of a mess than this." Takeru whispered._

_"Catherine had told her parents and they mentioned it to us on the phone so... We know son." Hiroaki informed._

_"Anyway, she and her parents are coming over in a few hours, after they're settled in their hotel." Natsuko informed._

_"You. Stay. Away. From. Her!" Takeru hissed, glaring at Yamato._

_"Well, I haven't forgotten about Hikari. I never will. I would prefer Dai to have Catherine, rather than you having her! Look at you. You forgot about your girlfriend. Geez." Takeru shook his head._

_Natsuko sighed. "Well, after the Fournier visit, I and you need to have a talk about returning to Japan. This is really affecting Takeru." She decided._

_"Catherine knows better and can handle herself pretty good with boys." Scarlet explained._

_Catherine nodded. "I found it in France. It was in the airport there and it was glowing when I and Floramon were close. I picked it up and kept it with me since then." She explained._

_Floramon snorted. "Catherine was harassed a lot by the French "gentlemen" too much. It was apparent though that she knew had to deal with them." She smiled._

_Catherine shrugged. "I like my accent now. I guess I unconsciously trained on my own accent, that my French accent vanished." She replied._

_"C.F. would stand for Catherine Fournier I would presume." He informed._

_"Well, yeah. He was the leader of the second DigiDestined group. The second DigiDestined group consisted of me; Dai; Hikari; Miyako; Iori and later on, Ken. Along with our Digimon of course." Takeru replied._

_"The older sister of Teresa Islanamin: a DigiDestined from Algeria. The Islanamin family moved to Japan after that whole Armageddemon event." Patamon added._

_"I'm just starting to. It's the story of the adventures we had the first time we went to the Digital World and afterwards." Takeru replied._

_"... The crest you have is obviously different from ours. When you and your family leave to Japan, contact Koushiro Izumi and ask him about it." Takeru suggested._

_"Personality? Well, for facial features, he has dark red hair with brown eyes and his hair is like-correction, was like Taichi's; all spiked up a bit. He also used to wear Taichi's goggles, but now he has his own." Takeru explained..._

* * *

Every time Takeru remembered an individual in his thoughts, he turned in their direction, if they were there that is. Some times he was smiled quietly to himself, and other times he would laugh a little from his memories.

"It's great that Willis' father could help us, right?" Patamon inquired.

Takeru blinked, turning to his Digimon's direction. "Hmm... Willis' father helping us? Yes. It's nice."

"Especially with us Digimon. We don't have to deal with the other passengers staring at us in a public plane." Patamon sighed.

"... You didn't like the stares you got when we were on the plane to Australia?" Takeru asked.

Patamon laughed. "... Yeah. I didn't like them. It was weird; all those strange people looking at me."

"I think Gabumon got as much attention as you did on that plane." Takeru smiled.

"Either that or more." Patamon nodded. "He was more obvious than me."

"So he is." Takeru nodded.

"... Is something on your mind T.K.?" Patamon asked. "It seems to be somewhere else."

Takeru laughed. "Yeah! Well... I was just remembering back to what happened in the past."

Patamon nodded. "Me too. I needed to keep my mind off of Odaiba and the other Digimon for awhile, so I asked you that question."

"... It's nice to be distracted. What's really distracting is that U.S. raptor." Takeru informed, nodding towards the golden fighter in the window.

"I would like to know how Willis got that." Patamon muttered, staring out the window at the raptor.

"_It's not an easy plane to get._" A voice informed.

Takeru and Patamon turned their heads towards the voice, and they saw Yamato looking out the window with them.

"You know about the raptor?" Takeru asked.

Yamato nodded. "Yes. I didn't always sit around and do nothing in Australia."

"Want to sit down?" Patamon inquired. "I can sit down in T.K.'s lap if you want to sit down with us."

Yamato smiled down at Patamon, and shook his head. "No need."

Without saying anything further, Yamato went back to his seat across the isle...

* * *

Catherine heard a knock on the dorm room's door. She and Floramon looked towards the dorm's door. The two of them were on their bed. Catherine was reading a book, doing some studying from it.

"_Catherine? It's Ken. I need to ask you some stuff!_" The voice behind the door explained.

"Ken! Come on in!" Catherine replied.

The dorm's door slowly opened, and Ken poked his head in.

"Wormmon isn't with me." Ken informed. "May I come in?"

Catherine smiled. "Of course."

Ken stepped into the dorm room, closing the door behind him. He stayed near the door.

"... I wanted to ask you if you knew where Dai is." Ken explained. "I haven't seen him for more than a week."

Catherine nodded. "Yes. Some of his professors have been asking about him as well, but I couldn't tell them where he is."

"Why?" Ken asked.

Catherine breathed deeply. "... The reason you haven't seen Dai around lately is because he had went to Takeru's home in Australia."

"Veemon; Hikari, and Gatomon went with them." Floramon added.

Ken blinked, speechless for a few moments. "... How? How did he leave with nobody noticing him leave?"

"You went through the Digital World." Catherine replied. "Willis and his Digimon also know."

"They're on their way back with the Ishida family, or at least that was what Dai said in his last e-mail to us." Floramon explained.

"T.K. and Matt are on their way back?" Ken asked.

"Yes, but please don't tell anyone." Catherine requested.

"Of course not. What plane are they returning on?" Ken asked.

"On some private plane." Catherine shrugged.

Ken nodded. "O.K. Thanks Catherine and Floramon."

"No problem Ken." Catherine replied. "Remember... You're welcome here any time. This was your and Dai's dorm once."

"Yes. Thanks again." Ken nodded, leaving the dorm and closing the door behind him.

"... Do you think we should have told him about Willis escorting them back?" Floramon inquired, whispering.

Catherine shook her head. "No. I think that's Willis' place to tell others about that. Besides it would make Ken confused."

"I guess you're right about that." Floramon agreed...

* * *

Ken didn't notice that Miyako was in their dorm when he had returned. He was in his thoughts when he closed his and Miyako's dorm door behind him.

"Where were you Ken?" Miyako asked, staring at her boyfriend.

Ken blinked, looking towards Miyako. "... Uhhh... To clear my thoughts."

It was somewhat true, as he didn't mention visiting Catherine or anything about Daisuke. Ken didn't even plan to tell Wormmon, even though Wormmon had known where he was going, and why he was going there. Ken sat down next to his sweetheart.

"When did you get back?" Ken asked.

"A few moments ago. I was with the other DigiDestined... Have you noticed that no one has seen Daisuke; Kari or their Digimon for quite some time?" Miyako inquired.

Ken nodded. "Yeah. I noticed that myself."

"... Ken..." Miyako whispered. "... There's something I've been wanting to share with you."

A worried tone was what Ken heard from his sweetheart. He knew whatever Miyako was going to share with him, was both important and serious. Just then there was a knock at the dorm's door.

"_It's Tai._" The voice of the former DigiDestined leader informed.

"Come in Tai!" Miyako replied.

Taichi opened the dorm door and stepped in. He noticed Miyako; Ken, and Wormmon all there. Ken and Wormmon weren't there in the meeting, and Taichi had meant to ask Ken something, with Miyako knowing about it.

"... Umm... Sorry to disturb, but have you seen my sister in the past week or so Ken?" Taichi asked directly.

"I'm sorry Taichi. I haven't seen her." Ken replied, shaking his head.

"Wormmon? Anything?" Taichi asked, turning to Ken's Digimon.

"I'm sorry too Tai, but I haven't seen Hikari either." Wormmon replied.

Taichi sighed. "O.K. Thanks anyway."

He opened the dorm's door and left, closing the door shut behind him. Ken turned to Miyako.

"What was this that you wanted to share with me?" Ken inquired.

"It's about me and Hawkmon, and what had happened when we were last together." Miyako whispered.

Now Wormmon was all ears.

"Go on." Ken nodded.

"Some of the stuff I'm going to tell you might seem a little unusual, but it did happen!" Miyako insisted.

"..." Ken remained silent.

"It was during the night and I was alone with Hawkmon in the street. It was late..." Miyako started...

* * *

"I shouldn't have left home so late at night." Miyako muttered.

"I'm here Yolei, so nothing will happen." Hawkmon assured.

"I know Hawkmon. It still isn't me to be out so late at night." Miyako informed.

Miyako had gone to visit one of her friends, and Hawkmon had went with her. They had left around dusk, and Miyako wasn't planning to stay so late, but she did end up staying late at her friend's. At first Miyako's friend gave Hawkmon some attention, and Hawkmon was quite polite as he usual was. Eventually though Miyako's friend hanged out with Miyako, and both had a great time. Hawkmon kept his DigiDestined company most of the time, keeping a close watch on her.

Miyako was pleased that her Digimon partner had spend all that time with her, and she was only slightly worried of returning home at the late hour. It was the first time she had been out so late. There wasn't any cars in the street, and it was dark, with both of them walking on the sidewalk.

"_... I can't believe my luck! There's a Digimon for my experiment! After him!_" A strong voice yelled.

Hawkmon and Miyako glanced behind them, and saw three men with muscles rushing towards them. Without second thought, both DigiDestined and Digimon rushed away.

'Just all I need.' Miyako sighed.

'They want me? But why?' Hawkmon thought, running beside his DigiDestined.

Noticing a crack in the sidewalk, Hawkmon avoided it, but Miyako wasn't so lucky. She tripped over it, but Hawkmon was quick enough to catch his DigiDestined before she fell onto the solid ground. Miyako smiled, and nodded her thanks. Both glanced behind them and saw that the three men were still after them, along with a forth skinny man with eyeglasses and a white coat. The skinny was carrying some sort of jar in his hand.

"We have to keep moving Miya." Hawkmon whispered.

"Yes." Miyako nodded.

Miyako got up onto her feet, but she quickly winced. Hawkmon knew it was her right foot. Miyako quickly sat down, holding onto her right foot. Hawkmon took a quick look around the area, and with his sharp hawk eyes, he was able to notice an alley nearby. He turned to Miyako.

"There's an alley nearby. Do you think you can head there while I hold them off?" Hawkmon inquired.

Miyako gasped. "But they want you. They don't have any Digimon with them either."

"I won't harm them, just please try to get to the nearby alley." Hawkmon assured.

Miyako nodded. She slowly and gently stood up on her feet. She winced when her right foot hurt her, but she quickly lifted it, and hopped towards the nearby alley, which she seemed to notice. Hawkmon stood between his DigiDestined and the approaching men. He noticed what Miyako did and smiled.

"**Feather Strike**!" Hawkmon yelled.

"Watch out!" One of the muscular men yelled.

The four men stopped inches away from the attack. The attack spun back towards Hawkmon, having halted the four men temporarily. Hawkmon caught his feather, and after quickly putting it back in place, he rushed towards the nearby alley.

"_Don't let him get away!_" Hawkmon heard the skinny man's voice yell.

"_No stupid Digimon attack would stop me!_" Hawkmon heard one of the strong men yell.

Reaching the entrance to the alley, Hawkmon quickly entered it, and saw that it was a dead end. He saw Miyako sitting down on the ground, with her back against a dumpster, nursing her twisted foot. Hawkmon hurried towards his DigiDestined, with a thought in his mind.

"Miya... Do you think you can hide in the dumpster?" Hawkmon asked, stopping in front of his DigiDestined.

Miyako looked up from her injured foot. "What? Get into this stinky place?"

"You can watch what they do. They do want me. Promise me this... No matter what happens, you won't come out until the men and I are out of sight." Hawkmon requested.

"But Hawkmon..." Miyako muttered, shaking her head slightly.

"Please... There isn't much time." Hawkmon pleaded.

Miyako sighed, nodding. She quickly got onto her feet, and opened the dumpster. With Hawkmon's help, she was able to get in, but she refrained from commenting about the nasty smell.

'I'm definitely going to have to shower when I get home... Speaking of home...' Miyako thought.

She gently opened the top of the dumpster, where she could see what was going on, yet where the four men couldn't see her. The four men had reached the entrance to the alley, and had Hawkmon surrounded, as the three muscular men slowly approached.

"Where's your DigiDestined?" The skinny man in the white coat inquired.

"Forget her! I'm the one you want!" Hawkmon replied.

"Indeed." The skinny man nodded, agreeing. "Just surround him, and don't get too close men."

'... It seems I'll be returning home without Hawkmon after all, on my own alone.' Miyako thought, watching in fear and interest.

Hawkmon kept his eyes on the three men, as they slowly walked around him. Putting their hands in their pockets, Hawkmon noticed that each and every man around him had stopped circling him. The three men took out some sort of pistol from their pockets, aiming them at Hawkmon. In her dumpster, Miyako gasped quietly. Without a word from the skinny man, the three men released something from their pistols at Hawkmon.

At first Hawkmon felt drenched, but then he felt strange. The three men hurried back to the skinny man. The skinny man grinned.

"We'll see the result in a few days. Let's go men. We've done what we've come for." The skinny man informed.

With that, Hawkmon was left in the alley. He glanced towards Miyako, and Hawkmon felt himself changing inside. Not wanting his DigiDestined to witness him change, Hawkmon flapped his wings off into the night sky. Miyako watched him leave from the dumpster. Once he was out of sight, Miyako got out of the dumpster, and stared up into the night sky...

* * *

"... I returned home with Hawkmon, and that was the last time I had seen him." Miyako finished.

"..." Ken was silent.

Both he and Wormmon didn't know how to respond. Ken was curious about the skinny man, and about what the three men released at Hawkmon.

"I've been wondering since then if I'd ever see Hawkmon again." Miyako sighed, hugging her knees.

Ken patted his girlfriend's back. "You'll see him again. This isn't over Yolei."

'... If I'm thinking right, that skinny man was some sort of scientist and he was forming an experiment on Hawkmon. But what kind of experiment? It's obvious it has first been done on Hawkmon. I wonder if any other Digimon have been... What am I thinking?' Ken thought, shaking his head slightly...

* * *

Night had arrived in the Ishida home in Canberra. After Derek went back to his home with Crabmon, the four DigiDestined talked with Mr. Ishida and Mrs. Ishida, after Mrs. Ishida had regained conscience. The Ishida couple allowed Daisuke; Hikari, and their Digimon to stay with them until they all returned to Odaiba. With that settled, Takeru didn't hesitate giving his room to Hikari and Gatomon. Patamon didn't mind either. Hikari was hesitant to accept, but she eventually did.

Takeru; Patamon; Daisuke, and Veemon all slept in the living room. They had pillows and blankets with them. All covered up, and with the lights off, Daisuke was resting on one of the seats, while Takeru took the couch with Patamon on his DigiDestined's blanket. Takeru had decided to give Daisuke the couch, but Daisuke stubbornly refused, and insisted of Takeru and Patamon having it.

"This is going to be one heck of an experience, eh V?" Daisuke inquired, whispering.

"Yep." Veemon replied, nodding his head.

"This would be the first long sleepover my friends would have with me." Takeru remarked, from under the covers on the couch.

"I feel more at home with Daisuke; Hikari; Veemon, and Gatomon here in the home, sleeping with us." Patamon agreed.

"Yeah." Takeru nodded. "It's more relaxing and comfortable with them here."

"Easier to sleep." Patamon whispered.

"Don't forget we'll help with the packing." Daisuke reminded.

"I wouldn't except anything less from you or Veemon Dai." Takeru informed...

* * *

Early next morning Hikari opened up her eyes, and at first she was disoriented at where she was. It took a few moments for her to remember what had happened the day before. She remembered that she was in Takeru's bedroom with Gatomon, and that Daisuke and Veemon had brought them there. Hikari realized that she had a good night sleep, unlike the sleeps during the nights in the university or after Takeru left. The only other time she remembered sleeping so well was when...

Hikari gasped, remembering when she and Gatomon spent the night in Daisuke's and Ken's dorm room. That was the only other recent time she could remember.

"Early as usual Kari?" Gatomon inquired.

The DigiDestined of Light glanced at her Digimon. Gatomon was lying down near the end of the bed, and she was staring at Hikari. It looked like Gatomon also had a good night sleep. Hikari smiled.

"Yep. Today is special." Hikari replied.

"Are you planning to tell Takeru about Willis today?" Gatomon asked, tilting her head.

Hikari's face paled. "... No! Definitely not yet!"

"So are you afraid to leave the bedroom?" Gatomon asked.

"Yes and no." Hikari replied. "Yes, because this is new to me, and no because I want to get out of this bedroom ASAP!"

Gatomon laughed. "Because it's Takeru's room?"

"Basically yeah." Hikari muttered, nodding.

Gatomon stood up on the bed. She turned her back towards Hikari, and hopped over the edge of the bed. She landed on her paws unharmed. Turning her head to her DigiDestined, Gatomon stared at Hikari.

"Kari?" Gatomon inquired. "Do you forgive what Daisuke had done that day in the amusement park?"

Hikari sighed, closing her eyes for a few moments.

"... That was quite some time ago. Come to think of it, there is no reason for me to forgive Davis. I'll have to tell him that myself." Hikari explained.

"Not to mention tell Taichi." Gatomon added.

Hikari's eye winced. "And he thought a lot of Daisuke. I guess I'd need to remind him when we get back to Odaiba."

"Come on Kari. We'll have to face this day sooner or later." Gatomon informed. "Takeru or Daisuke might come up to check up on you."

"I don't think Daisuke would wake up this early, but Takeru..." Hikari paused, and gasped.

She hastily took the covers off of her, and she got off of Takeru's bed. Since she only had the clothes she was wearing on, she had slept in them, so she didn't need to change. Taking one of Gatomon's sides, both Hikari and Gatomon left Takeru's bedroom...

* * *

"Dai..." Veemon whispered.

"..." Daisuke remained asleep.

Veemon sighed, holding Daisuke's D-Terminal in one hand. On the couch, both Takeru and Patamon were still soundly asleep. Daisuke was asleep as well, but he wasn't snoring. Veemon would have also remained asleep, but Daisuke's D-Terminal had woke him up early. Veemon knew how to wake up his DigiDestined without having to yell. He put his mouth near Daisuke's ear.

"Dai... Jun's in the room, and she's going to open the closet." Veemon whispered.

Daisuke's eyes snapped open. "What?! She wouldn't dare!"

It took a few moments for Daisuke to remember where he was, and he blushed, lowering his head. He did notice that Takeru and Patamon were still sleeping though. One glance at Veemon's grinning face, and Daisuke knew what was up.

"Why so early V?" Daisuke asked, yawning.

"An e-mail on your D-Terminal." Veemon replied, handing Daisuke's D-Terminal out.

"This early?" Daisuke inquired, taking his D-Terminal from Veemon.

Hikari was the first one down the stairs, with Gatomon behind her. She saw Daisuke and Veemon up, with Daisuke checking his D-Terminal. Hikari noticed Takeru and Patamon both sleeping on the couch. Daisuke glanced at the stairs, and saw Hikari. He noticed how she looked, and he refrained himself from laughing or showing any facial expressions. He just returned to staring at his D-Terminal. It was the first time Daisuke had seen how Hikari would look like in the morning.

The DigiDestined of Light and her Digimon walked into the room. Hikari took a seat and Gatomon got up on her lap.

"Good Morning Davis." Hikari greeted.

"Morning Kari." Daisuke responded.

"What's with your D-Terminal?" Gatomon inquired.

"An e-mail from Willis." Daisuke replied.

"I'm surprised that you were up to read it." Gatomon remarked.

"Actually Veemon was the one to wake me up." Daisuke informed.

"Yeah. The e-mail woke me up from my nice slumber." Veemon nodded.

"Anything interesting?" Hikari asked.

"Willis is just wondering if he could help out in any way." Daisuke replied. "And I'm thinking he can, but I don't know how yet."

"_You deal with Yamato dear, and I'll get Takeru up. Afterward I'll prepare some breakfast for all of us, including our sleepover guests_." Natsuko's voice sounded on the stairs.

"_Sure thing sweetie_!" Hiroaki's voice replied.

Hikari and Daisuke watched Natsuko walk down the stairs. She glanced into the living room, and saw all the family guests awake. She smiled.

"I see that we have some early birds staying over! Good morning." Natsuko greeted.

"Good Morning Mrs. Ishida." Hikari replied.

"It's Hikari that's the early. Davis and Veemon were awakened by an e-mail from a friend." Gatomon explained.

"Oh... Well... E-mail or not Gatomon, it's still early." Natsuko replied.

Natsuko walked over to the couch Takeru and Patamon were sleeping. She went to her younger child's side, and gently shook his shoulder. Hikari and Gatomon kept their eyes on how Natsuko was treating Takeru and Patamon. Takeru sleepily opened his eyes. Natsuko smiled.

"It's time to get up T.K." Mrs. Ishida informed.

"Sure thing mom." T.K. replied, yawning.

Natsuko nodded, assured that her son would get up. Next, Natsuko gently stroked Patamon's head. Patamon slowly opened his eyes, and blinked a few times.

"... It's time to get up already?" Patamon inquired. "O.K."

Mrs. Ishida nodded to herself, and stood up. She walked towards the kitchen to prepare a big breakfast.

"I won't be needing any help Hikari." Natsuko assured.

Hikari nodded. Takeru carefully took off his blankets, and sat straight on the couch. Patamon remained lying down on the couch, but with his eyes wide awake.

"Davis?" Hikari inquired.

"Yeah Hikari." Daisuke responded.

"About that day in the amusement park." Hikari paused.

"What about it?" Daisuke inquired.

Understanding what they were talking about, both Takeru and Patamon remained silent.

"... I'm sorry about the way I was back then. I was thinking that you would be the one that I would need to forgive, but when I think about it, I don't need to forgive you for anything that happened that day. I'm sorry for the way I reacted, and for turning almost all our friends against you." Hikari apologized.

Daisuke didn't know how to respond. He just sat back in his seat.

"I didn't expect that." Gatomon stated.

Daisuke shook his head. "It doesn't matter Hikari. That's all in the past. There's no need for me to forgive you."

"That reminds me." Takeru paused. "Remember our first date Hikari?"

Hikari smiled. "How could I forget?"

"Well..." Takeru paused, glancing at Daisuke. "I used Davis' idea with that, and without his knowledge. It's was his idea, and not mine."

"I had a feeling it wasn't your idea T.K." Hikari nodded.

Daisuke sweat-dropped. "Not to mention that I was... spying on you two." He muttered.

Hikari narrowed her eyes. "... Well... Since it was your idea in the first place, this one would be passed Davis."

"_I hate early wake up calls_!" Yamato moaned from the stairs.

The three DigiDestined and their Digimon turned their heads towards the stairs. Yamato was coming down the stairs with Gabumon, and Yamato was rubbing the back of his head, and yawning. Hikari giggled.

"Reminds me of Taichi." Gatomon noted.

"Eh?" Takeru asked.

Daisuke understood what Gatomon was talking about, as did Veemon, and the two laughed with Hikari. Their laughter got Yamato's attention. He glanced into the room from the stairs, while Gabumon continued going down it. Takeru stood up.

"Come one Patamon. We need to put the blankets and pillows away." Takeru reminded.

Patamon nodded, and flapping his wings, he flew off of the blanket. Takeru took his blanket and pillow. Before Takeru could take Daisuke's blanket, Veemon snatched it, along with Daisuke's pillow, to Daisuke's surprise. Veemon just stared at Takeru, who stared in return.

"Just show me where to put them." Veemon informed.

Takeru nodded, and walked towards the stairs, with his pillow in one hand, and the blanket in another. He stopped, and turned his head towards Hikari.

"You didn't freshen up this morning, did you Kari?" Takeru questioned.

Hikari lowered her head, and blushed. She shook her head. Takeru understood.

"You can use the bathroom upstairs to freshen up. It's the one with the pink door. My mom basically uses it. I don't think she would mind if you used it Kari." Takeru explained.

"Umm... For one thing, may I come along with Kari, and for another, are Ishida mornings always like this?" Gatomon asked.

Takeru blinked. "Honestly, no for your second question, and of course for your first."

Yamato took a seat in the living room. And Gabumon took another.

"Usually my dad doesn't wake me up, much less wake me up this early." Yamato muttered.

Daisuke heard, and understood what he meant. Veemon; Hikari, and Gatomon followed Takeru upstairs. Patamon was flapping his wings ahead. Once they got to the second floor. Hikari and Gatomon went their own way, passing by Hiroaki, while Takeru; Veemon, and Patamon went to a nearby closet...

* * *

A week past with Daisuke; Veemon; Hikari, and Gatomon sleeping over at the Ishida home in Canberra. During the week Hiroaki prepared to return them all to Odaiba. The nights were the same for Daisuke; Takeru; Hikari, and their Digimon, with them sleeping the same way as the first night Hikari; Daisuke, and their Digimon slept over. As he had promised, both Veemon and Daisuke had helped the Ishida family pack. Hikari and Gatomon also helped.

Before they knew it, everything was ready for the Ishida's return to Odaiba. Willis helped out. In a private hanger, with a private jet, that was arranged to take them to Japan, the Ishida family, along with their guests were just preparing to board the jet to return to Japan. Only Derek and Crabmon were there to bid them farewell. As for the residence in Odaiba, it was already dealt with, with help from Catherine's father. The Ishida couple were the first to board the jet.

After them was Hikari and Gatomon, followed by Yamato and Gabumon. Both Takeru and Daisuke bid their farewell to Derek, while both Patamon and Veemon bid their farewell to Crabmon. Daisuke and Veemon boarded the jet before Takeru and Patamon. Takeru and Patamon were the last to board. Yamato and Gabumon, along with Takeru and Patamon, saw their parents alone in one part of the jet, while they and the others were in another part.

Once everyone was strapped in and seated, the process of taking off begun, and they were soon in the air, heading towards Japan. Leaving Australia's air, and entering international air, a golden raptor joined the private jet as escort...

* * *

Takeru smiled at the memories quietly. He had noted that Hikari didn't talk with him personally and alone. Not yet at least. Takeru didn't mind Hikari not talking to him, but Takeru suspected that their private talk was inevitable. He also suspected that it had something to do with her being in another relationship. Other than that, Takeru was clueless. His parents had told them that the Fournier couple would meet them in the airport, and that they arranged a home for the Ishida family.

That was one thing off Takeru's mind. Even though he had a good night sleep in Canberra, Takeru closed his eyes, and dozed off to sleep, for the rest of the flight.

"_T.K._?" Patamon's voice inquired.

Takeru opened his eyes slowly. "Yeah Patamon?"

"We've arrived." Patamon replied.

Patamon was beside Takeru. Takeru sat up straight in his seat, and he looked out of his window. He saw that they had landed. The golden raptor wasn't anywhere in sight. Takeru looked around and saw both Daisuke and Hikari waiting for him in the aisle, near his seat. Veemon and Gatomon weren't around. Takeru shrugged. He quietly left his seat, and Daisuke and Hikari let him pass. Patamon flapped his wings off of the seat. He flew to Takeru's head, and settled on it.

Daisuke and Hikari both followed Takeru to the private jet's entrance...

* * *

"Welcome back!" Willis welcomed.

Hikari glanced at Willis only one glance, closing the dorm's door behind her and Gatomon. She didn't respond, and walked into the bathroom with Gatomon instead. Willis smiled, glancing at both his Digimon.

"Do you think things between you and her would end soon?" Terriermon asked, whispering.

Willis nodded. "The whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing? Yes."

"Do you think anyone of them know about Rabbit Star?" Lopmon inquired, whispering.

"That we escorted them back?" Willis added. "No."

"I wonder if Takeru and Patamon are going to register into this university." Terriermon remarked.

"It's a matter of days, with no doubt." Willis informed.

"It would be nice to meet Patamon." Lopmon muttered.

Terriermon glanced at his twin, nodding his head in agreement...

* * *

"Dai!" Catherine cheered, rushing towards her boyfriend.

Daisuke hadn't entered the dorm room and caught his breath, and Catherine was embracing him tightly. Veemon closed the dorm's door behind him. Veemon and Floramon glanced at each other, and nodded towards one another in greeting.

"It's good to see you back safe Veemon." Floramon smiled.

"It's good to see you Beaulpa." Veemon smiled, walking towards Floramon.

Daisuke closed his eyes; smiled, and returned the tight embrace.

"I missed you Catherine." Daisuke whispered in his girlfriend's ear.

Catherine released her boyfriend, and stared at him in his eyes. Daisuke returned the stare.

"I missed you also Dai." Catherine whispered. "... You came straight to me when you returned to the university?"

"Of course!" Daisuke grinned.

"Dai?" Veemon inquired.

"Yeah Veemon?" Daisuke asked, turning to his Digimon.

Catherine turned her head towards her Digimon, and both DigiDestined saw a young boy. A strange young boy. Catherine's eyes widened, and Floramon hurried to her DigiDestined's side. Daisuke slowly walked over to Veemon. There was silence in the dorm, with all attention on the strange young boy. Veemon slowly approached the strange young boy, and sniffed him. A familiar scent returned to Veemon; a scent Veemon hadn't scented in awhile. He gasped.

The strange young boy had a yellow beak for a nose. His hair was spiked backwards, with it colored red; white, and black. He was wearing a red jacket, with yellow pants. The strange young boy's eyes were blue, and his forehead had a strange red V mark on it, with strange scars on both of his eyes.

The strange young boy smiled, when he noticed that Veemon recognized him.

"I'm sorry to disturb you four, but I have wanted to inquire about something." The familiar voice, of the strange young boy, informed.

Daisuke's eyes widened. "Hawkmon?!"

"... Who?!" Both Catherine and Floramon inquired in unison.

"Yes Daisuke. Hello Catherine and Floramon. I'm Hawkmon... I'm Miyako's Digimon." Hawkmon informed.

"How could you be?" Catherine asked.

"It's a long story." Hawkmon sighed. "About my inquiry... I wanted to know which dorm room my DigiDestined is in. I know you can help me."

"Of course." Daisuke nodded. "I remember that it's dorm room L02. But why?"

"Thanks. I know where that is." Hawkmon nodded. "... I want to see Yolei again, and talk with her."

Daisuke smiled. "So should we expect to see you around more often?"

"I'm hoping so." Hawkmon blinked. "Thanks."

The dorm's window was open, and the cool breeze was gently blowing the curtain into the dorm room. Hawkmon hopped onto the window sill. He blurred into his original Digimon form, and flew off into the sky. Catherine blinked, while Daisuke walked towards the window, and closed it. With the breeze not entering anymore, the curtain settled down, covering the window. Daisuke turned around to Catherine and Floramon. Veemon was staring at them.

"... Was that really Hawkmon?" Catherine inquired.

"And have you two met him before?" Floramon added.

"Yes that was really Hawkmon." Veemon nodded.

"And we have met him before, but not like that. We don't know what happened with him and Miyako though." Daisuke explained.

"... Are Takeru and Yamato back?" Catherine asked.

"Yes. I and Hikari returned with them. They're settling down in some home your parents arranged for them." Daisuke explained.

"I could see my parents doing that." Catherine smiled.

"Takeru and Yamato told us they're going to register here in Odaiba in a few days, and stay in some dorms while they're here. Patamon and Gabumon are coming with them." Veemon added.

"Did Hikari and Gatomon return to the university with you?" Floramon asked.

Daisuke nodded. "Yes, and in silence."

* * *

Miyako; Ken, and Wormmon all soon heard a tap on the window. At first Miyako ignored it, but both Ken and Wormmon were curious. It was Ken that went over to the window, and pushed the curtains aside. Ken gasped at what he saw, and he quickly opened the window. Hawkmon flew into the dorm room, and landed, blurring back into his human form. Ken was speechless at witnessing such a thing, as was Wormmon.

"Yolei?" Hawkmon inquired.

Without turning around, Miyako's eyes widened, recognizing her Digimon's voice anywhere.

"Hawkmon!" Miyako gasped, turning her head around.

However, Miyako's eyes quickly narrowed when she saw the strange young boy. She had witnessed him blur into his human form.

"Who are you, and how do you know me?!" Miyako exclaimed, standing up and facing Hawkmon.

"I had to show you who I have become. This is what that liquid did to me that night in the alley." Hawkmon explained.

Miyako gasped. "Oh my god! That's really you Hawkmon?"

Hawkmon nodded. "And..."

Hawkmon blurred back into his original form. Miyako's eyes watered. She rushed over to her Digimon. She knelt down and hugged her Digimon tightly.

"... It's so good to see you Hawkmon!" Miyako exclaimed.

"So you could change into human?" Ken asked, slowly approaching his girlfriend and her Digimon.

"It's a long story." Hawkmon started, with Miyako releasing him. "... I changed to a young human boy, but not entirely as you three saw. When the change was finished, I didn't know if, or how, I could change back to my original form. It took me some time to learn how, and then some time to be able to change between both forms normally."

"... Koushiro would like to know about this." Wormmon noted.

"I want to learn more about this as well." Ken agreed.

"It's so good to have you back Hawkmon!" Miyako smiled. "I can't wait for everyone to see you!"

"Not too soon Yolei, please!" Hawkmon exclaimed.

Miyako blinked. "Why?"

"Just not now." Hawkmon requested...

* * *

Gatomon left the bathroom, and entered the dorm room. Willis; Terriermon, and Lopmon all watched her. Without glancing at them, Gatomon found some clothes for Hikari she was looking for, and headed back into the bathroom. Some time later Hikari came out with her Digimon. She was wearing the clothes Gatomon had got, and her hair was clean, indicating that she took a bath or shower. While rubbing her hair dry, Hikari sat down on her bed, turning her attention to Willis.

"There's something I need to talk to you about Willis." Hikari started.

"Yeah? What?" Willis asked, blinking.

Hikari lowered about her head. "It's about us."

"You want to end it? I don't mind." Willis informed.

Hikari glanced up at Willis. "Are you sure?"

Willis nodded.

"O.K... Willis, we're over." Hikari informed.

Willis smiled. "... Sure thing. Just one question."

"What?" Hikari inquired.

"Are we going to stay dorm partners?" Willis inquired.

"... I was thinking about that." Hikari replied. "And I decided that we aren't going to stay dorm partners."

"So... Which dorm room am I heading to with my Digimon?" Willis asked.

"What makes you think you're leaving?" Gatomon questioned.

"Since we aren't going to be dorm partners anymore, it only makes sense that we're going to leave." Terriermon replied.

"Besides, we think it would be better for us to leave instead of you two." Lopmon added, smiling.

"I would need to talk with onii-chan about that. We can't make any changes for now." Hikari explained.

"But have you thought who would take my place?" Willis questioned.

"What's with all the questions?" Gatomon asked.

"It's fine Gatomon. I was thinking of Miyako Inoune being my dorm partner here." Hikari explained.

"In that case, forget about Taichi; I'll handle stuff myself." Willis decided, turning to the opposite side...

* * *

A few days had passed since both Hikari and Daisuke returned to the university, with their Digimon. Willis was able to talk with the university's president, and was able to get approval of a few adjustments with the DigiDestined dorms. Willis was the one to go to Ken's and Miyako's dorm, where he saw both Wormmon and Hawkmon also. He was surprised to see Hawkmon in his human form, but Willis remained quiet about that. He informed Miyako about the change.

Miyako accepted, as did Ken. Even though Willis saw Hawkmon in his human form, Willis was still able to recognize Miyako's Digimon. Hikari avoided talking with the other DigiDestined, as did Gatomon. Daisuke was able to avoid seeing them all, except for Ken and Wormmon. It was doing those few days that both Takeru and Yamato registered into the university. Since Taichi didn't have a dorm partner, Yamato was assigned to C02, for the two to share.

Since both Yamato and Takeru were DigiDestined, with their own Digimon, it was only reasonable that they share dorms with other DigiDestined. It was harder with Takeru, but it was eventually decided that he be assigned to dorm L02. Yamato closed dorm C02's door behind Gabumon. Both Yamato and Gabumon glanced around their shared dorm with Taichi and Agumon. Taichi was sleeping in a bed, with another bed vacant. Agumon was sleeping on the floor.

The dorm was a mess. Yamato shook his head smiling. Gabumon shrugged.

"I guess we should've expected such a thing from Taichi." Gabumon whispered.

Yamato nodded in agreement at his Digimon. Yamato left his luggage near the dorm's door. He carefully and slowly started walking around the dorm. Without noticing, Yamato eventually stepped on an empty chips bag, and it crunched. Yamato instantly stopped, and winced. He glanced at both Taichi, and Agumon. Agumon sniffed the air, with his eyes still closed. Moments later, and Agumon's eyes snapped open. He jumped onto his feet.

"Intruders!" Agumon yelled, jumping at Yamato.

With quick reflexes, Yamato ducked, avoiding Agumon's jump at him. Agumon landed on his back, behind Yamato, and in front of Gabumon, facing him. Gabumon was staring at his jogress partner curiously. Agumon blinked.

"What's with all the noise Agumon?" Taichi inquired sleepily.

Taichi slowly opened his eyes, and raised his head. He saw Yamato ducked in the dorm room, not so far from him, with Yamato staring back at him.

"Oh. Hey Matt." Taichi greeted, letting his head fall down on the pillow.

He closed his eyes, but only for a few short moments. Moments later Taichi snapped his eyes open, and he sat up in bed.

"Yamato Ishida!" Taichi exclaimed. "What the hell are you doing in my dorm?! What the hell are you doing in Odaiba anyway?!"

Yamato folded his arms, and slowly stood up on his feet, facing Taichi. Gabumon took Agumon's paw, and helped his jogress partner back onto his feet. The two turned to their DigiDestined, and quietly watched what was happening.

"Excuse me Mr. Wild Mess, but I'm your new dorm partner, along with Gabumon of course." Yamato explained.

"What? Mr. Wild Mess? Dorm partner? I..." Taichi blinked. "O.K... What's going on here?"

Yamato sighed. "I returned to Odaiba with Takeru and our parents a few days ago. It was only a few hours ago that both I and Takeru have registered here."

"But I thought I had made it clear to the university president that I don't want a dorm partner." Taichi complained.

"What's wrong with me?" Yamato inquired, pointing at himself.

Taichi's lip twitched. "Oh don't get me started Matt."

"Very funny." Yamato remarked.

"Well... Welcome to Odaiba University Yamato and Gabumon... It's good to see you two back in town." Taichi smiled.

"Hopefully to stay this time." Agumon added.

"Thanks. We're definitely going to stay this time." Yamato smiled.

"So does this mean you're fine with having a dorm partner?" Gabumon asked.

Taichi waved his hand in the air. "Whatever."

He let his head fall back onto his pillow, closing his eyes...

* * *

Later that day in the university cafeteria, the whole DigiDestined team had a reunion, along with Daisuke and Veemon. They were all gathered around each other.

"What happened with you Hikari, with you vanishing the past week?" Taichi inquired.

"Dai and I went to Takeru's home in Australia..." Hikari started.

"What?!" Taichi bellowed, interrupting his sister.

"Does this mean things are good between you two?" Koushiro asked, pointing at Hikari and Daisuke.

"Just what is it with you and my sister Motomiya Daisuke?!" Taichi snapped, turning to Daisuke.

Daisuke jumped, startled from Taichi's sudden blast at him.

"Wow! Hold on onii-chan... Everything is fine between me and Dai now; there's no need to be upset with him now." Hikari informed.

"Yeah! You're one brother for Hikari to have!" Yamato added.

"Don't start with me Ishida." Taichi warned.

"Excuse me Taichi, but I think us being away has everything to do with this. There's no need for any hostility between any of us now." Takeru added his voice.

"I'm with Dai on this." Ken decided.

"As am I." Catherine agreed.

"I haven't been part of the team for long, but I'm siding with Daisuke without doubt." Willis decided.

Taichi turned to the other DigiDestined. "I need some backup here."

"Sorry Taichi." Koushiro refused. "I didn't like the idea of being against Daisuke in the first place."

Taichi glanced at Agumon. "Agumon?"

"You know I'm always with you Tai, but on this I'll remain silent." Agumon decided.

"What?" Taichi asked, blinking. "I don't believe this."

"Don't you remember being close friends with Dai?" Hikari inquired, staring at her brother.

Taichi quieted down and lowered his head. "... I thought those days were over..."

"They're never over Taichi." Hawkmon informed, in his original form.

"Because once a chosen or DigiDestined..." Joe paused, rubbing his chin in thought.

"Always a chosen or DigiDestined." Sora finished, smiling.

"Are you O.K. with Dai now onii-chan?" Hikari asked, her eyes pleading.

"... Yeah." Taichi nodded, turning to Daisuke.

"I didn't like being against you, but I hope you understand why I was like that." Taichi informed.

Daisuke smiled. "I do understand."

"... O.K. Hawkmon returning I understand, but how did Daisuke and Hikari go to Australia?" Koushiro inquired...

* * *

"Why have you brought me here Kari?" Takeru inquired, glancing around the abandoned area of the university's library.

"... I have some stuff to tell you." Hikari replied.

"Really? You want to talk about it now?" Takeru asked.

Hikari nodded. "Yes. I think it is time now... I'm sorry Takeru, but with Daisuke and you, I... I... I became Willis' girlfriend, and we dated for awhile."

"..." Takeru blinked, speechless.

Tears started appearing in Hikari's eyes. "Please don't be upset. I broke up with him soon after I returned to the university."

Sensing his beloved's fear, Takeru stared at his beloved. "... How was it like? I mean being Willis' girlfriend?"

"I didn't like it." Hikari replied.

"Then why did you become his girlfriend?" Takeru asked.

"... I was so upset with Daisuke and you, and I guess I wanted to get back at both of you. I was intending to ask Willis to be my boyfriend, but he asked me first, and I accepted." Hikari explained.

"... Why are you so frightened about telling me this?" Takeru questioned.

"I don't know how you would respond." Hikari replied, with her head lowered.

"Kamiya Hikari... Don't you trust me?" Takeru asked, smiling.

"What?" Hikari asked, raising her head. "Of course I do!"

"You becoming Willis' girlfriend is no big deal for me. I'm glad it was someone I know, and someone like Willis. You should know from now beloved that I won't ever get mad at you." Takeru informed sincerely.

"You never know T.K." Hikari whispered, a smile forming on her lips.

"Oh I know, and I promise I won't get mad at you... We're soul mates Hikari, and soul mates forgive each other, or let things pass. They also understand each other, and I understand why you did what you did... I need to apologize to you Hikari." Takeru whispered.

"What?" Hikari gasped. "What for?"

"For leaving you. For being away from you as long as I have." Takeru reminded.

Hikari giggled. "You didn't have a choice T.K."

"I know." Takeru nodded. "I still feel like I need to say I'm sorry for that."

"Like me with Willis, you being away is no big deal for me. I mean it was at first, but not anymore." Hikari informed.

"Good... But one thing first." Takeru requested.

"What?" Hikari asked, whispering.

"Don't mention you and Willis, or me being away, again and I'll make sure I won't either." Takeru requested.

Hikari laughed. "No problem on my side T.K."

"That being done with, would be my girlfriend again Kamiya Hikari?" Takeru asked.

"Of course!" Hikari yelled, embracing her new boyfriend.

Takeru returned the embrace. He pulled his head back, and kissed Hikari passionately on her lips. Hikari closed her eyes, and returned the kiss...

* * *

"That was the end of that... There's more though. Have any of you readers wondered about the scientist that had changed Hawkmon? Or what was chasing Hikari in the university in the night? Or why the Digital World was the way it was when Daisuke; Veemon; Hikari, and Gatomon all used it to come to my home in Canberra? That and more in the coming sequel!"

STAYED TUNED FOR BOND OF HOPE AND LIGHT: LOSS OF LIGHT

_The feeling of the heart - Love? I know it is... - All I want... - Is your company, to be there beside you that's all... - I won't hesitate in my answer I do to you - But it's more complicated than that! - Am I worthy to be yours? - Or are you worthy to be mine? - Are there others? - Hope? I always have it... - The question is the matter of choice... - In the end the option is completely mine... - Who would I choose?_


End file.
